


As Sweet As You Are

by LarrieGal, NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17Black Tavern, 1800's AU, Accidental Knotting, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Character Development, Ernest and Doris are 12, Harry is 27, Knotting, Lord Henric (the Duke) is Patrick Dempsey(now), Louis is 22, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, Omega Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Louis, Prince Louis, Rogue Harry, Rogue Pack, Royal Louis, Tavern Owner Harry, Top Harry, heat - Freeform, possesive harry, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrieGal/pseuds/LarrieGal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: "Do you not have something more expensive?"The alpha gives him a weird look, resting his hands on the table."Definitely not something the cost of that shade of blue that are your eyes," he responds effortlessly."Why is a male omega on his own out in the middle of the woods at this time of night?" Harry speaks, staring intensely at the prince, smirk lingering on his face. "Your kind is rather rare. You should be more careful. There are a lot of rogue alphas around that won't blink until they've knotted and bred you up."The blue eyed omega swallows, shuffling in his seat awkwardly and looking anywhere but the alpha before him."I ran away from home," Louis admits, occupying himself by taking a sip of the lager instead of thinking about the fact that the alpha hasn't yet taken his eyes off him. "My parents want me to marry someone I do not want to marry, so I ran."•Louis is a runaway omega prince unaware of the dangerous alphas outside of the castle walls. Harry is the rogue alpha he meets at the 17Black tavern, but Louis doesn't know that. Not when he appears so sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG THIS IS IT
> 
> This is the fic Larriegal and I have been planning for WEEKS and we're finally uploading chapter 1. Ahhhh, we're both so excited for this.
> 
> We're kinda aiming for a, you do one chapter I do the next, kind of schedule so the next update will be from Larriegal, my frog soul mate (dad is so proud of us baby and so is mom). We really hope you enjoy this because we've never done a collab with anyone yet so this is really super amazing for us.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please don't be offended by anything in this fic. Yes, Harry is a dickhead and yes, we have called the Duke of France a fifty year old bald headed alpha. THIS IS PURELY FICTION, we don't intend to offend anyone.
> 
> I feel like we have left some tags out so we will add any missing ones as we go along. This is an Mpreg and Ernest is 12 :)
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHUR ADO, THIS IS: AS SWEET AS YOU ARE 
> 
> <3

Sitting around the dining table Louis has never regretted it so much. It's not the food why he feels repulsed because the chefs have done a magnificent job like they usually do. It's the words that come out of his parents' mouth in an agreement that he definitely doesn't have a say in.

 

The year is at an end, New Years a day away, and Louis has just turned the merry age of twenty two. He doesn't even get a chance to breathe before the idea of getting married to a fifty year old, bald headed alpha duke is decided.

The king and queen are more than worried for Louis' future as a royal. The position of king without a second thought had bypassed the prince and been given to Ernest. It's no secret that Louis is an embarrassment to the throne. He's an unwed omega without any heir and it's well past his time. Since he's no longer next in line for king, he's been waiting for the moment his parents sit him down and announce an arranged marriage. Louis doesn't have a place in the castle anymore. Now that it has come, the food on his plate doesn't look as appealing anymore.

Louis swallows down his food, putting down his cutlery. He looks between the king and queen and the looks on their faces are adamant. They aren't having a royal laugh at all.

"W-What?"

His parents mimic his action and put down their knives and forks along with his younger sisters and Ernest. An awkward silence fills the royal dining room. His mother clears her throat. 

"We have decided that you will be marrying the Duke of France, sweetheart."

The blue eyed omega gulps, looking down at his plate shamefully. He wouldn't be in this position if he had just found someone decent enough to marry already.

"We have been discussing this for a few weeks now," his father informs him. "Upon encountering the Duke of France at your cousin's birthday celebration last month, during your jaunt to Rome, we proposed to him."

Louis glances around the table and as expected, all eyes are on him. He purses his lips and purposely grabs his fork, stuffing his mouth with a large bite of food in attempt to avoid the conversation if he can. He receives disapproving looks from the king and queen. Lottie even gives a slap to his thigh under the table in which he mewls out in pain, clutching at his leg.

"Not around the dining table," his mother intervenes before urging the king to continue.

"Very soon we will host a ball whereby you will be introduced to the duke and expected to flatter him. We want you to be on a carriage to France within the next three months."

The omega's eyes grow wide and he finally looks his father in the eyes, lips parted and stomach winded.

"Pardon?"

Johannah sighs, resting a hand on Mark's shoulder, silently telling him to let her elaborate.

"Louis, we want you married to the Duke of France in order to maintain your title and your dignity. You will no longer be living in this castle."

"Mother," Lottie interrupts. "Perhaps discuss this where there is not pointy cutlery? I do not think our prince is taking this too well."

"Charlotte, please do stop with your unnecessary input. Violence is not in an omega's nature," Mark states, clearly growing irritated. 

"Let your mother continue. Do not interrupt again or you will be dismissed."

Lottie slouches down in her chair, looking down in dishonor and missing the warning glance she receives from the queen telling her to fix her posture. Louis' stomach is twisting in knots, the air in the room increasing in tension and his fate becoming all the more real and undoable. He can only imagine the rubbish they'd receive to the family name if they told the Duke of France they had an unwed omega prince for the taking and didn't deliver.

"Louis, we did not want to do this to you but you gave us no choice," Johannah speaks softly, but it doesn't do much to loosen up the frown of despair on her son's face.

There is not much the blue eyed omega can do to oppose the king and queen without bringing more shame to the castle. He swallows down the awful lump in his throat, slowly pushing his chair back and standing up.

"I hope I will be excused from the dining table. I am no longer hungry."

He waits until he receives the stiff nod from the king before he turns his back on them and exits the room, leaving the discussion unfinished. He's heavyhearted as he walks through the castle and he avoids glancing at every mirror he passes. All the maids, chefs and guards all stop and stare sympathetically when he passes them with tears in his eyes.

The omega wants to scoff. _Of course they already know._ He's always the last to be told things in the castle, mainly because he isn't trusted. He carries the terrible feeling swimming in his chest right up to his bedroom. He swiftly changes into the white silk nightgown laid out on his bed, then cocoons himself in the equally smooth sheets spread out neatly. He hates the feeling of the material more than anything. It reminds him that he's a royal, that he _has_ to get married and he _has_ to oblige in order to save the family name. He'd rather be a peasant worrying about  tomorrow's dinner then a prince torn over a marriage he doesn't want.

It's not that the duke is a sleazy old alpha, not that Louis has met him before - he's only caught sight of a painting of him in the French castle a while back. The omega just doesn't want to give up his freedom yet, and he knows marrying a fifty year old duke means that he'll be bred up and giving birth in no time. He isn't ready for that, so he sobs into his bed sheets, hopeless.

There's a soft knock on his door that he peaks his head out of his cocoon to see who the person is. Louis knows when the door cracks open without his permission that it's Liam, his personal guard, there to provide him the comfort he knew the omega would be in need of.

The alpha locks the door behind him, face pitiful when he sees Louis' red tear stained one. They meet each other halfway, Louis untangling himself from the sheets in a haste and leaping into Liam's arms the second his hands link around his neck. The alpha is quick to rub circles on the omega's back with a soothing hand.

"I wanted to tell you," Liam states, guilt in his voice. "I did not want to risk my position here in the castle though," he pulls back the slightest to look at the omega, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Liam," Louis speaks quietly, avoiding the alpha's caring eyes. "I want to run away."

Louis feels the alpha tense up, arms tightening around his middle. He's immensely hurt, which the omega feels when Liam's hold starts to loosen and he has to unwrap his legs from around the alpha's waist and plant his feet on the floor.

"You cannot. My prince, I refuse to let you."

The blue eyed prince scrunches his face up in irritation, taking a step back and dismissing the intense look in the alpha's eyes. Liam speaks again before he can get a word out.

"I will hold you down if need be."

Louis' heart sinks, immediately feeling betrayed by Liam. The king and queen were very cautious and skeptical about letting an alpha be his personal guard, but upon crashing into Liam in the royal garden during a visit from his cousins who had moved to Rome some time ago, Louis was more than happy to trade a quarter of his jewellery and gold for one of the best guards in Rome. It was another thoughtless act of his that the king and queen frowned upon, but they grew on Liam with time because he never let Louis down. However, standing here and listening to the alpha's words, Louis feels _incredibly_ let down.

"You are meant to support me," the omega responds, ocean eyes wide.

"I refuse to let you run away, your highness! You can get taken! Rather, what happens if you go into heat out there in the wilderness?!"

"Please lower your voice," Louis clasps his hands behind his back, giving Liam a disapproving look. He decides to take advantage of his title. "If someone hears, I will send you back to Rome."

The alpha looks down at the ground, face consumed with worry and hurt. He clears his throat, linking his hands behind his back too as he lowers to his knees.

"I apologize, your royal highness. Please forgive me."

The omega prince pinches the bridge of his nose, stepping towards Liam and gripping the sides of his face, lifting his head up.

"Get off your knees, Liam. That is not how you and I work."

The alpha stays on his knees, aware of how messy this departure may just become and not wanting to seem superior against the prince or take advantage of their friendship.

"My prince, I am sorry but I cannot let you go," he draws his arms up, resting them around the omega's waist and pulling him close until his chin is against the smaller boy's stomach. "Not only would I be letting you put yourself in danger but I cannot do without you, my lovely friend, as selfish as that is of me to say."

Louis sighs, tugging Liam's arms off him and stepping away. He goes over to his dresser, pulling out the warmest clothes. It's snowing heavily outside and it's not a wild guess to say the weather is below zero.

"Help me pack a sack," the prince orders. "Would you happen to know if there is a tavern nearby? I rarely leave these castle walls."

"I will not help you pack nor answer your question - I do not agree with this," Liam continues to oppose the prince, gulping every time he expects the omega to turn around and threaten to send him back to Rome.

"Do not help then. It will not stop me from running away," Louis responds, back turned to the guard as he dumps his warmest clothes on the bed. "If you hold me down I will have no choice but to scream. I would not want to see how that ends."

The alpha gulps, raising up from the floor and ready to use his lungs to scream that the prince is trying to run away. He can't find it in himself to do that to Louis though, so conjures up an alternative answer.

"Why do not I come with you?"

Louis freezes halfway through pulling his nightgown off, thighs and middle exposed. He glares behind the material, tugging it over his head and looking the alpha straight in the eyes.

"No, absolutely not," he responds back harshly. 

"When I am noted as missing and you are also nowhere to find, if my parents find us, you will be sent to the dungeons to rot and to let the rats feed on you or you will be _executed_ in the _execution chamber_ ,” the omega can't help but raise his voice as he layers clothes onto himself, enraged that Liam would risk his life for him.

"But I cannot let you go, Louis!"

The guard forgets the fact that he's being informal with his words, addressing the prince by his name. He only ever does it when he's pleading Louis. Louis stops, turning to look Liam in the eyes again, upset and conflicted. He's torn, his loving omega nature wanting nothing more than to make the alpha happy.

"I need you to leave."

Louis tries to stomach the guilt he feels but only ends up turning his back on Liam again, hiding the fact he's about to well up in tears. He doesn't hear the alpha moving.

"Liam, go."

The alpha unwilling starts to step away, nearing the door whilst he watches the omega prince pack the lot of spare clothes on his bed and also pack some gold. He stops before his hand reaches the handle, turning back to face Louis.

"I do not blame you. I would not want to get married to a fifty year old duke either," Liam takes a deep breath. "Run. Run and do not stop until you are deep in the forest."

The omega nods his head, about to swing the sack of his stuff over his shoulder but he drops it to make his way over to Liam and give him a large hug.

"17Black," Liam speaks quietly, a hint of regret in his voice as he takes the necklace with a compass on it from around his neck, placing it in Louis' hand. "There is a tavern called the 17Black four miles north into the forest from here. I saw it on passing during our hunt around the north perimeter. Be careful though. I suspect a lot of rogue alphas hang out there. Do not stop, my prince."

Louis mumbles an _okay_ against his chest before stepping back. He hurries quickly to get his sack and then approaches the window, opening it and stepping a foot over the edge. He's depending on the thick branches and vines down the castle wall to allow him to escape and his omega lightness to get him out quietly.

"Thank you, Liam," Louis offers him a soft smile that isn't returned.

"You are welcome, your royal highness."

The prince gives one last nod of his head, then he goes. He climbs down the branches and vines, struggling with the sack, but makes it down safely. He moves throughout the grounds of the castle silently, avoiding any of the night time guards standing outside. Once he's past the castle walls, he realizes that their guarding system is simply terrible and needs an upgrade, then listens to Liam and doesn't stop.

He checks the compass for which way is north, then he flees into the forest, nose tinted red from the cold and keeps his head down to avoid the snow getting into his eyes. It's dark and he isn't able to see where he's going so relies on sniffing out the scent of the wet wood and liquor of a tavern, along with a herd of alphas, and tracks it down.

The omega loses track of time in his head, and he's easily freaked out by the animal noises in the forest. He fears that he'll nose out a rogue alpha alone somewhere in the trees. Whilst his parents put him through years of defense training, lessons that only alpha's are meant to receive, it couldn't change the fact that he's an omega and that fighting isn't in his nature. He's at a major disadvantage, understands clearly why Liam acted the way he did.

He could think about all the terrible things that could go wrong outside of the castle's walls. Someone could realize who he is because swooping his hair to the front instead of having it neat and laid back doesn't change the fact that he's got the Tomlinson family's blue eyes. The omega is depending solely on the fact that no one outside of the royal families he has visited and a few stray wolfs along the royal road have seen him before. He hopes that the few painted and drawn pictures of him haven't ended up at a tavern.

He's so lost in the night and his thoughts that he doesn't realize he's come to an opening, and as Liam stated, the tavern _17Black_ stands, yellow light seen through the windows from the many candles lit inside. The strong scent of pack alphas hit Louis' nose and he immediately feels overwhelmed. He's never smelt any alphas other than the ones in the castle or the castles he has visited. He wanders if he should turn back, but getting jostled by drunk rogue alphas sounds a lot better than being hassled about marrying a fifty year old duke.

Louis takes a deep breath as he slowly approaches the tavern, then dares to push the door open, stepping inside. All eyes fall on him and it couldn't be more daunting than it was when his entire family's eyes were on him at the dining table. He nervously walks past the tables of rowdy men, unsure on where to go. He freezes in his spot when a pair of leather hunting boots come into view. When he snaps his head up, he's faced with piercing sage green eyes.

"I thought I smelled a stray omega."

The alpha that stands before him is intimidatingly tall. His hair tied back with a piece of string and he's got rips in his clothes that suggest he's recently been in a fight. Part of the omega wants to offer him the clothes in his sack, but the sensible part keeps his mouth shut. They probably wouldn't fit anyway.

"You look scared," the alpha speaks with an indecipherable smile on his face. The prince doesn't know what is so funny. "Don't be. I'm Harry, the owner of this tavern."

The alpha stares at him, waiting for the omega to speak, but not a word comes out of him. The green eyed wolf lets out a laugh.

"Haven't you been around an alpha before? I promise we don't bite, you know, unless we want to mate you for life," he smiles innocently. "Come and sit with me. The alphas at this tavern are very kind, you don't have to look so timid."

"Yes, I have been. Around alphas before, I mean. I am sorry," the prince apologizes, slowly bringing himself to look the alpha in the eyes. "I am just- I am Louis."

He instantly regrets saying his name, fearful that the alpha knows who he is but just needed something to trigger his memory, but Louis doesn't get the response he expects.

"Why do you speak so proper? You need some lager," the alpha nicks the nearest half full cup of alcohol from one of the alphas at one of the tables they pass by. "Drink up," he hands the wooden cup to him.

Louis takes the cup warily with his free hand, sniffing it's contents and grimacing. The alpha raises an eyebrow, snagging the cup from him and taking a sip.

"It's not poisoned, omega," he states, coming to sit down at an empty table with the blue eyed boy. He hands back the cup.

"It is not that," Louis follows after him, putting down his sack of belongings and taking a seat on the opposite side. "Just... do you not have something more expensive?"

The alpha gives him a weird look, resting his hands on the table.

"Definitely not something the cost of that shade of blue that are your eyes," he responds effortlessly.

Louis can't stop his cheeks from flushing a rosy pink. He looks down at the table, still feeling awfully intimidated. The alpha that sits before him is handsome without a doubt. The curve of his lips is inviting, with every movement of his mouth, his jawline stays prominent and he's got very nice hands, Louis notices, staring at them as he avoids the alpha's mesmerizing eyes.

Louis' sense of judgement is clouded. He wants to listen to Liam's words and be cautious of the fact that this alpha could be rogue, but upon looking up into his eyes again, it's clear that he's not. He seems too kind, too sweet and too normal to be, other than that lingering smirk that doesn't seem to go.

"Why is a male omega on his own out in the middle of the woods at this time of night?" Harry speaks, staring intensely at the prince, smirk lingering on his face. "Your kind is rather rare. You should be more careful. There are a lot of rogue alphas around that won't blink until they've knotted and bred you up."

The blue eyed omega swallows, shuffling in his seat awkwardly and looking anywhere but the alpha before him.

"I ran away from home," Louis admits, occupying himself by taking a sip of the lager instead of thinking about the fact that the alpha hasn't yet taken his eyes off him. "My parents want me to marry someone I do not want to marry, so I ran."

"I don't blame you," the alpha supports him. "However, do tell me, what's so bad about the person they want you to marry?"

"He is fifty years old," Louis states sheepishly, embarrassed.

"That is rather offensive," Harry grimaces. "Surely you can't be over eighteen. That is quite unfair to you."

"I am twenty two," the omega frowns.

"Now I understand why your parents want you to be married. As I said, male omegas are very rare. It's better to have your kind married and safe sooner than later," the green eyed alpha explains, taking the cup from the omega's hand and downing the rest of the liquid. "Anything can happen," he looks the blue eyed boy in the eyes, that signature smirk playing at his lips. "Don't you agree?"

"That is not why they want me to get married, they-" Louis cuts himself off, aware that he's about to reveal his identity. He looks behind him, searching for the nearest cup. "Could I maybe have some more of that lager?"

"How about you come with me. I want to introduce you to some of my pack," the alpha gets up, walking around the table and offering a hand.

He waits patiently for the omega to pick up his belongings and accept his gesture timidly. Harry leads him to the other side of the tavern, approaching a table of alphas and the one other omega that is in the room.

"Louis, this is Fionn, Zayn, Francis and Alex," Harry smiles, gesturing to each of them as he speaks. "Last but not least, Gemma, my lovely sister."

"I can't believe you're letting a royal into the 17Black," one of the less inviting faces speak - Alex, Louis thinks, if he's gotten the names Harry has just said in order. "You're rather pretty as they say. It's nice to finally meet the legendary male omega that everyone talks about but no one ever sees. What a lovely New Years gift."

The prince omega's eyes grow wide and he scrambles to get away from them knowing that they _do_ in fact know who he is, but the green eyed alpha places a hand around his back, guiding him back to his spot before.

"You- You know w-who I am?"

"Of course we know who you are," Harry looks at him with the same strange smirk he's been wearing since Louis arrived at the 17Black. "Don't fret cub, we'll keep your little secret safe. Wouldn't want any rogue alphas envious of the royal family to put their claws in your hair, would we?"

The omega curls into himself, instantly feeling more intimidated knowing that the group of alphas know who he is. Even Gemma intimidates him. Something about her is familiar. Louis' mouth parts when he recognizes her face as one of the wolves he caught sight of alone whilst he was in his carriage on the royal road en route to Rome during his cousin's birthday. He's smart enough to make the connection that the alphas know it's him because she gave a very vivid and detailed profile description to them.

"It _is_ very nice to meet you," Fionn smiles sweetly. "Although for different reasons than Alex," he gives the alpha the side eye. "He needs to pack it in. Gemma will get rid of Alex to make you more comfortable, won't you Gem?"

She avoids answering, gulping down her drink, but nevertheless pinches at Alex's ear and begins to remove him from the scene.

"Don't bring him to our district," she mutters to the green eyed alpha before leaving.

"Please do excuse the family," Harry gives a lopsided smirk. "No one's used to smelling a male omega, let alone a royal."

"Listen to your sister," Zayn speaks, getting up with a disapproving look on his face. "Don't bring him back. Catering a runaway prince can lead to the demise of our pack. Send him home," then he leaves the tavern and the omega deeply hurt.

The blue eyed boy looks down, feeling unwanted and out of place.

"I am going to continue on my journey," he tells the three remaining alphas quietly.

"It's the middle of the night," Harry looks him in the eyes. "Not on your own. I won't allow that. I'll come with you."

Louis looks up hopefully, chest swarmed with happiness and gratefulness.

"You will, alpha?"

"Yes, omega," Harry lightly pinches his cheek.

"Fionn, Francis, run the tav. I'll be back in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give us a follow on Instagram if you have any questions :) @harrymarriedin (me) and @larriegal98 (y'all know it).
> 
> Thank you <3
> 
> ~NoShitSherlock .x


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis decided to run away from home tonight, the last thing he had thought to find himself doing is having a walk with this alpha.   
  
He feels glad that the first one he's encountered is Harry. He could have been so unlucky and could have become the prey of a dangerous alpha, and something terrible could have happened to him. Being an omega and a royal is a terrible combination, especially when you are alone and unprotected.  
  
Louis and Harry leave the latter's tavern and begin to walk together. Where, Louis doesn't know, but he decides he is going to believe that Harry is not going to put him in a situation he won't like to be in. If the alpha wanted to, he would have done something like that to Louis already, since the moment the omega entered that tavern.   
  
The night is still young. As a sign of good luck, the snow has stopped falling. A chilly breeze can be felt, and the only sound that surrounds them is the breaking of branches under the weight of the snow.  
  
When they make it onto the street after taking a shortcut out the forest, it's mostly vacant, lit by occasional torches placed on the sides of the road. It helps a little, just to look where they are walking.   
  
Neither of them have spoken a word since they left the tavern not more than ten minutes ago. A lot of questions are circling around in Louis' mind. He wants to ask Harry about everything. But mostly, why? Why has Harry decided to help Louis, even though clearly Harry's sister, Gemma, had been so obviously against the idea. 

He can't find the right words and the courage inside of him to ask that, so the most smart thing he can do right now is be quiet about it, and be thankful in silence for the moment. He looks at Harry in his peripheral vision, hoping he is not being too obvious about it. 

Harry does not say a thing; either he is pretending or he really cannot notice Louis' eyes on him. Either way Louis is grateful for it.

The coat on him is mostly doing nothing to keep him warm, and Louis tries to cover himself in silence without Harry noticing. Turns out, he is not that sneaky. Another coat is placed on top of his shoulders, and there are two big hands raising its collars 'til they reach Louis' jaw.  
  
For a minute Louis feels dizzy. He can smell the powerful smell of the alpha surrounding him and making him feel stable. It's strong and musky and masculine all at the same time. A feeling inside of Louis' gut is telling him that he likes it so much, and makes him feel owned and loved.   
  
The idea of smelling like an alpha stirs something in his stomach. An alpha like Harry most importantly. He pushes the thought away immediately, feeling a bit stupid, because he hasn't known Harry for more than an hour, but he feels content and claimed already. The second thought worries Louis, and he starts to speak after realizing he has not said a word after Harry's gesture.  
  
"You do not have to. It is better if you take it back," Louis mumbles and is glad that he can blame his blush on the cold air.  
  
Harry hums. "I don't mind. Keep it. It's obvious that you're freezing."  
  
"But you are going to be cold. And a blouse is all you have on you now," Louis goes to take off the coat, feeling a bit selfish for only him to be warm, and to let Harry be cold on a snowy night.   
  
Harry stops his hands from removing it, and places it back where it was. "You're forgetting that I'm an alpha. We don't need coats to keep us warm. It's in our nature, if you didn't know. Besides, I can't leave a cute little omega like you to freeze to death, now can I?" Harry finishes with a smirk.  
  
Louis blushes madly. He feels Harry's smirk on the side of his face, and it is not helping his situation any bit. "Thank you." It's quiet when he says it, but he is still glad he managed to get it out of him.  
  
Harry smacks his lips, and circles his hand on Louis' elbow, trying not to appear too invasive towards the omega's personal space. 

  
"You are even cuter when you blush. I like it."

"Oh I am not blushing, it is just from the cold breeze," Louis rushes to respond, but Harry's knowing look stops him elaborating further.   
  
"So, how is life for a royal omega? If I'm not being rude asking," Harry changes the subject, looking ahead of him when he asks.  
  
Louis shakes his head to say no you are not being rude, even though he is sure Harry cannot see his gesture.   
  
"Boring," is the first word he can come up with. "An additional reason to why I escaped. All my life I have been taught how to sit, how to speak, when to speak and everything else that I am today. I am not ungrateful for where I was raised, because I have had opportunities that everyone else can only dream of, but when you are an omega prince, things are not as easy as they seem."  
  
Louis lowers his head when he says it. He can't forget the disappointment on his father's face when he presented as an omega. All his life he was taught how to become a leader one day, but when he presented as an omega, it became one of the biggest reasons his father took away the throne for him, besides being untrustworthy.  
  
Louis is not that upset about it either. He knows with more power, the more responsibility he is going to have. However, he would love to help his kingdom to be a better place, even though the King has done a impeccable job in ruling the country.  
  
Being an omega, it's in his instinct to be humble and loving and to want to provide babies for his mate one day. Omegas are not authoritative like alphas are, so in this part he is glad the throne is going to Ernest. His brother has not presented yet, but his personality makes it clear that Ernest is most possibly going to be an alpha.  
  
"Well, do you think it's a great idea for a homely omega like you to escape, like it's nothing? You are not accustomed to this life. Life outside of the castle is hard and dangerous. Even worse when you are not mated. I have to say, this is not a great idea." Harry responds after he has thought about Louis' words for quite some minutes.   
  
"What other choice did I have? I do not want nor accept to be mated to the first alpha my parents saw was suited to me. I know I am a little late to find a mate given my age, but I do not want to only give birth to pups, and wait for my alpha to come home. I want so much more than a boring and simple life," Louis says, bringing the collars of the coat closer to his face and breathing into his palms.   
  
"That's what your nature is about," Harry doesn't seem to think long before he adds. "You are created for all those thing you just mentioned, and maybe a bit more. Instead of pushing it away why not just embrace it?"  
  
"So what you are telling me is that the only thing that I should do is get back to the castle and just accept my fate?" Louis questions.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying to accept what you are, an omega. Going back to that castle, the only thing that awaits for you is a marriage to someone you're clearly not fond of," Harry shrugs, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pants. He kicks a little rock and stops his movements.  
  
He does not expect for Louis to follow him, but the omega does nonetheless. He sees as Harry walks toward the frozen lake they've approached, and just looks around it.   
  
He's looking at the alpha's profile and cannot help but be attracted to him. Harry seems to be all Louis has ever wanted to find in an alpha. He's broad shouldered, and tall. He sees how Harry's muscles move under the blouse he wears, and the way he walks speaks how confident the alpha in front of him is.   
  
"You are going to stare all night?" Louis' thoughts are interrupted by the alpha himself.  
  
"No," Louis flushes again, "It is rude of me. I am sorry."   
  
"I don't mind,” Harry turns from where he is looking, the branches under his shoes cracking. "I know how I look, and believe me getting stared at by a sweet little thing like you is the last thing that bothers me."   
  
"I am not little," is the only thing Louis can find in him to say. Harry has stopped right in front of him now and is looking at him with a gaze Louis cannot read.   
  
"Oh but you are, that is one thing that I like mostly about you. That, and your delicious derriere," Harry says nonchalantly.  
  
Louis feels hot all over. Never in his life before has someone been so open about how pretty they find him. Especially with how daring Harry seems to be when he knows that Louis is a prince, but from how it looks that doesn't matter to him.  
  
"That," Louis swallows. "That is so impolite of you to say."  
  
A bark of laughter comes from Harry and makes Louis regret what he just said.   
  
"Impolite?! I just complimented you. How is that impolite? Oh, I know. You're used to alphas complimenting your eyes or your cheekbones. Comparing your eyes to oceans after the storms, or how your rosy cheekbones create the crinkles by your eyes when you laugh. They would never compliment your lips though, 'cause that means they were thinking about kissing you, and that might make the king angry and order their death," Harry laughs again when he says it.  
  
Louis hates how nonchalant Harry is about it, but most of all hates how much Harry is right about all he just said, minus the death part. His father is a bit ruthless, but not that much.  
  
"And," Harry adds again when he sees that Louis doesn't know what to say. "I didn't say anything yet about your pink beautiful lips, but that doesn't mean I'm not thinking about kissing them."   
  
Harry looks Louis in his eyes and then at his lips, and repeats the motion a few times. Without thinking, Louis licks his lips but doesn't move his eyes from Harry's. He can't help it and thinks of the alpha's lips on his. How soft they would be, how Harry would taste. He has pretty lips, plump and very pink, and very inviting.  
  
"So," Louis says before something else will happen, and sees Harry smirk when he is obviously so embarrassed of what could have happened. "We better continue with our walk."  
  
"Good idea," the alpha confirms and motions with his hand to Louis' back to where they should be heading next.  
  
Louis doesn't speak further, and just continues to walk after the man. His thoughts are still on what Harry said to him, and what could have most possibly happened if Louis had not spoken.   
  
The alpha seems to not be very bothered by it, walking his walk and looking ahead of him not sparing Louis another look.  
  
"Where are we going?" Louis asks after a few minutes, the silence feeling too heavy for him.  
  
"I was thinking about showing you where my pack lives. At least our territory. It would not be very wise of me to introduce you to the rest of them. You clearly aren't very welcomed there, hence what my sister said to you," Harry speaks slow with his deep voice, not being very careful with his choice of words.  
  
"I do not comprehend why they do not like me, I have never seen them in my life before today; I do not believe I have done anything bad to them," Louis looks at the road they are walking on without managing to convey the hurt from Harry's words.  
  
"Don't blame them. They aren't familiar with you. You may be the prince, but everything they have achieved to this day is 'cause of their hard work. It's not because you're royalty, it's cause you're foreign to them," Harry continues to elaborate, his shoulders tensing a little bit with every step they take nearer Harry's territory.  
  
"I understand," Louis nods, "and I do not blame them. I just am not used to-"  
  
"People not kissing your bum? Yeah I guessed so," Harry lets out a dry laugh.  
  
"It is not that," Louis scoffs, pouting a little. He feels like a child, a spoiled child. "I am just a person who does not treat others coldly without knowing them first. That is all."  
  
"You would do that, 'cause as you said you were raised that way. We're a pack in the wild. We aren't among nobility and royalty everyday of our lives. In fact, you are the first royal person I have ever encountered. So, please be a little more understanding," Harry voices with a hint of sarcasm. Louis hates what that voice does to him.  
  
"I am trying. If your pack does not like me, then why are you treating me differently than them?" Louis finally lets himself ask that to Harry. He's been afraid of the alpha's answer, but the curiosity won't let him live without knowing.  
  
"You looked lost when you entered the tavern. All the other alpha's were eating you with their eyes. I couldn't let that happen to you. I just thought there was no harm in approaching you. I could sense the fear in you the moment you came into my tavern," Harry turns his head to look at Louis for a brief moment.  
  
"Thank you, either way. It is true I felt lost, and even though at first I was hesitant, I am glad I accepted your help," Louis smiles at Harry and then looks down once again.  
  
A howl of a wolf is heard in the distance, and the palpitation of Louis' heart increases immediately. He looks around the forest but the only thing he can make out is the snow that has set on the path, and just the shadows of the trees. Harry seems to not be bothered by the noise. He is an alpha after all, he can defend himself easily.  
  
"I can hear your heartbeat from here. Don't be afraid. It's just one of the wolfs of my pack."  
  
"Oh, okay," Louis absentmindedly clutches the left part of his chest where his heart is, trying to calm himself down.   
  
"If you see above you, there is a tree house in there. It's little, but inside of it there are the most important things to live in it. It has towels and blankets, pillows, a little fire-place. You can stay in there if you want, since obviously you do not have anywhere else to go," Harry motions with his index finger above their heads to the tree house that sits within the leaves and branches of the tree.  
  
Louis looks at it and plans out how he can get up there. He feels a little bad that the alpha doesn't invite him into his house to stay with him and his pack for a couple of days, just so Louis can decide where to go.  
  
"On the other side of the tree there are a set of stairs, so the climbing should be easy. It was used as a tower for our protectors to see if any danger was nearing our territory," Harry elaborates further.   
  
Louis can only nod and thank him again. He looks behind Harry and a big house lit up by what should be candles inside of it appears in his line of vision.   
  
That can only be Harry's pack's house. It is not too far away from where the tree house is, but still Louis is feeling lonely. He didn't think about his decision when he left, and now this is one of the consequences he is being faced with.   
  
The vision before him becomes blurry the moment he lowers his gaze again. His back hits the tree behind him, and he winces a little on impact. The omega raises his head and looks at Harry.   
  
The alpha's hands are above his shoulders on either side of his head, and the look in his eyes is dark, the black of his orbs turning into a sliver - catlike. He can feel Harry's breath on his lips and the only thing he wants to do is close the distance and taste those lips, even bite them a little.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Louis' voice is just above a whisper.

"Your smell. It's been bothering me since you stepped foot in my tavern. I can't help but want a little taste of it," Harry answers and presses his hips against Louis'. The alpha lowers his face near Louis' neck, moving the collar of his coat out of the way, and sniffs, a low and quiet growl escaping the back of his throat.  
  
Louis smells amazing, like vanilla mixed with freshly blossomed flowers in spring. It's sweet and tempting at the same time. But most importantly his scent is not mixed with that of another alpha before Harry. Louis is a virgin.   
  
The omega's hands find their way to Harry's chest, not pushing, just staying there and feeling the green eyed alpha's chest rise up and down from his breathing. The feeling of Harry's pectorals under his fingertips makes Louis' omega self want to bow and present his neck to him.  
  
Never before has Louis felt this way in front of an alpha, and his best friend is one. Liam is very handsome too, one of the most beautiful alpha's Louis has ever seen, but what Harry does to him is bearable and unbearable at the same time. It makes Louis to want to scream and stay putty altogether.  
  
"You are untouched," Harry breathes against his neck, adding to the shivers running down his spine. The cold December air has nothing on Harry's hot breath on his skin.  
  
"Yes," is all Louis can utter, and it is little but it takes the all in him to get it out.  
  
"I would love to put my hands on you," Harry speaks further. "Make you all squirmy and moany, a writhing mess under me, let you understand how a real alpha can make you feel." The alpha does not move from where he is, nor does he look at Louis when he speaks, his lips brushing on Louis' collarbone with every word that comes out of his mouth.  
  
"I uh... I have never dated an alpha before," is all Louis says but hopes Harry understands that he's not opposed to the idea.  
  
The green eyed man moves quickly, backing away from Louis and making him feel colder than ever.   
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself there. I was only talking about being fuck buddies.”  
  
Louis gets weak in his knees. "Fuck buddies?" His voice quivers.  
  
"Mhm. It's when two people are friends and occasionally have a bit of fun without strings attached. You don't own me, and I don't own you. Just giving pleasure to each other. That's all."  
  
Louis knows what 'fuck buddies' means, even though he is not supposed to be familiar with the term because it's not in the royal vocabulary. Nevertheless, he cannot find it in him to make it known to Harry, as he is still processing what the alpha has just told him.   
  
He wants to think about it further, weigh in the pros and cons of that kind of relationship, but he can see it in the alpha's eyes that Harry is not a very patient man. So instead of listening to that little voice inside of his head and holding back, the following words are spilling out of his mouth.   
  
"We- we can do that," Louis smiles tentatively, trying to appear as if the idea does not scare him just a little.  
  
"Good," is all Harry says.   
  
He grabs Louis’ arm lightly and walks with him to the other side of the tree. He shows Louis where the stairs are, and gives a few pieces of advice on how to work the few things that are inside of the tree-house.  
  
The alpha nears Louis, and quickly brushes their lips together, biting a little at the side of Louis' bottom lip. Louis feels his heart flutter at the action, and feels a little disappointed when the quick kiss ends. It's merely a peck. A part in him wants more.  
  
Harry puts his hands under Louis' armpits, and helps him climb up the first few stairs. "Up you go now." He gives Louis' bum a little tap, and without another word walks away.   
  
Cautiously the little omega climbs up, and feels better when he arrives at his destination. He pushes his legs up with his upper body, and wipes away any smear with his hands on his clothes.  
  
As Harry said, the house is little but cosy. Louis does not feel as bad about it as he expected to feel. To the side there are a pile of blankets and numerous pillows. There's a little table with two stools near the window. A little fire-place is on the other side, parallel to the window.   
  
Louis' heart warms a little. His situation could have been a lot worse than this, if he hadn't met Harry. He thanks God so much for placing the green eyed alpha in his way.  
  
Louis discards his sack on the floor, and hates himself a little when he can't find any matches to light up the fire. Defeated, he takes off his shoes and Harry's coat, but not before smelling it again and feeling giddy when Harry's scent fills his nose.  
  
He tries to make a comfortable bed with what he has, and it turns out he does not hate it after all. He piles the blankets on top of him; that's all he has to keep himself warm.  
  
He closes his eyes and waits for sleep to take over. What he's going to do next, he can figure it out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, Larriegal here.
> 
> I'm so excited to post the second chapter, and I am sorry if it is a little late.
> 
> I just hope I can be on the same level of the wonderful job NoShitSherlock did with that amazing first chapter.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this one, and if so leave a kudo or a comment. It's very much apreciated.
> 
> See you in the next one. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Louis wakes up multiple times throughout the night, to tuck his feet back under the blanket and to the feeling of fear that an insane alpha will smell him out. At one point, Louis sticks out his hand and pats it around until he's clutching onto Harry's coat. He brings it under the cover, bringing the alpha's scent nearer to him. He's able to sleep the rest of the night without waking up.

It's at the break of dawn when he snaps his eyes open to the sound of the tree house stairs creaking. The early morning sun streams in through the windows barred with wooden planks and hits him in the eyes. The omega scrunches the sheets up in his fists and halts his breathing. There's nothing but silence again. 

When Louis breathes, white puffs come out, the air freezing. He needs to find some matches to light the fire, but before he even dares to get up, he hears the stairs creak again, louder and closer. He ducks his head under the pile of blankets, waiting it out. Then he hears feet step into the tree house, coming closer and closer to him. He smells the alpha approaching him. It's Harry, of course it would be, and Louis lets out a sigh of relief but remains under the blankets, a smile playing on his lips. The sheets are gently pulled away from his face.

"Good morning, omega."

Louis looks the alpha in his emerald eyes, cheeks already flushed and Harry has only greeted him. The omega prince can't help it.

"Good morning, alpha," Louis responds back shyly.

"I brought you some breakfast," Harry gestures to the steaming bowl of porridge beside him on the floor, then brings a hand up to Louis' cheek. "Why haven't you lit the fire? You're freezing."

"I could not find any matches," Louis responds, holding back the purr that threatens to come out at Harry's touch.

Harry hums, reaching over to grab the bowl of breakfast. He places it on Louis' lap, the blue eyed boy sitting up and shivering. 

"How did you climb up here with this in your hand?" 

The omega prince questions, stirring his porridge a little before taking a spoonful and successfully burning his tongue. Harry laughs under his breath.

"I'm a wolf, am I not?"

The alpha gets up as he speaks and walks across the small area of the tree house to the fire place. He grabs two pieces of wood and begins to rub them together. 

"There aren't any matches," Harry responds to the confused look Louis gives him. "My pack don't have the luxury of matches. That and we're pretty old fashioned."

"Oh," Louis responds quietly, avoiding saying anything further by filling his mouth with another spoon of porridge.

Harry watches him out of the side of his eye as he starts to spark up a fire. His constant stare makes Louis' cheeks turn two times more redder than they already are. None of them say a word until Harry is finished with the fireplace, the warm orange light illuminating the saliva on his lips. Louis pretends not to watch him lick them.

The alpha approaches him, face expressionless, and crouches down before the makeshift bed.  

"May I?" Harry thumbs at the blankets on top of Louis' legs, asking to be let in.

"Oh, um," Louis smiles cutely, moving the half empty bowl of porridge to the side, avoiding Harry's eyes. "I, er-"

"Or is that impolite of me to ask?" Harry lightly teases, catching the skin of Louis' wrist in his hand.

"I think we have already established what is impolite and what is not," the omega prince responds timidly, daring to look the alpha in his eyes.

There's the same smirk Louis has associated Harry with playing on the green eyed man's lips. It sends shivers up and down Louis' spine. Louis has no doubt they're thinking the same thing.

"I believe I'm being impolite then," Harry slowly starts to move away, teasing the omega. 

"No! I mean, yes, you are, but I do not mind," Louis looks down, embarrassed at the desperation in his voice.

A finger comes to his chin, lifting his head up gently.

"You're rather needy," Harry smirks. "Don't be embarrassed, omega. You're body just isn't yet used to the scent of a pack alpha from the woods."

Louis' mouth parts, ready to defend himself for feeling so needy, but the green eyed alpha is slipping under the covers beside him. There's a lack of space which results in Harry grabbing the omega by his small waist, bringing him over to lay on his front.

"Oh," Louis' eyes grow wide at the front to front connection. "Alpha, this is, um-"

"Haven't you been close to an alpha before?"

Harry's hands never leave his waist, holding the prince close under the blankets. Louis props his hands on Harry's chest, leaning back to look the alpha in his eyes.

"Yes. My guard is an alpha," Louis responds.

"Is that who I smell on you?" Harry questions, inhaling the omega's scent. "He had his hands on you, didn't he?"

"Yes, we hugged goodbye," Louis furrows his eyebrows at the tone in the alpha's voice.

"He let you go out into the woods alone?" Harry questions, voice laced with a hint of anger. "Suppose we never met."

"I have thought about that," Louis breaks eye contact by placing his hands under Harry's armpits and resting his head on the alpha's chest. 

"I don't like the smell of him on you," Harry's hands grip that bit more tighter at Louis' waist.

"You are very jealous already and we only met last night," Louis states with amusement in his voice. "Do you have a crush on me?"

The alpha laughs, grip loosening. Louis props himself back up to look at Harry.

"You're an omega prince with a pretty face and a lot of money. I'm dying to propose," Harry jokes, earning a glare from Louis.

"Relax. I don't want your money nor do I want a relationship."

Louis deflates at that, despite already catching the gist of it from last night.

"That's not to say you aren't pretty enough for an alpha like me," Harry adds on cockily. "But I don't want to be with a royal when my pack are already screwing over bringing one home. Additionally, I'm not very fond of your kind."

"Why did you suggest, um," Louis coughs awkwardly, feeling a little bit hurt. "Fuck... fuck buddies?"

Harry doesn't appear any bit sympathetic towards Louis' hurt feelings which confuses the omega. The green eyed man has been nothing but sweet and kind, Louis would expect so for this too.

"Because wouldn't it be great to say I fucked the prince?" 

Louis flinches, sitting back on Harry's stomach. 

"Excuse me?"

"I'm only joking, omega," Harry grabs Louis' wrists, pulling him down until the blue eyed boy is hovering over him. "I'm only pretending to play with your emotions. There are rogue alpha's out there who will play with you like a toy, and fuck you just for the morale of it. Be careful."

"Oh, God," Louis sighs in relief, body untensing. "Lord, forgive me for using your name in vain."

"Don't be too relaxed though. One thing you should know about me is that I don't do things for free. I take care of you, you repay me by giving yourself to me. Just know that I will never force you to do anything."

A small smile appears on the blue eyed prince's face, and Louis hugs Harry tightly.

"Thank you, alpha. For being so generous."

"Anything, omega. Anything for your rare kind," Harry strokes the strip of skin at Louis' waist uncovered by his clothing.

"But why not demand money?" Louis pulls back, tilting his head.

"No money you give will be worth yourself. I believe I deserve as much as you cost. That is only obtainable if I have you myself."

"Oh," the omega ponders for a second. "I understand. I do not mind giving myself to you. I do not want to lose my virginity to a duke I do not want to marry."

"But you would lose it to me?" 

The blue eyed boy looks at the alpha, appreciating the way his curls are splayed out on the pillow, framing his face beautifully. Appreciating the red of his lips and the glow of his cheekbone from the light of the fireplace. Appreciating his soft eyes and pretty skin.

"You have been the nicest alpha I have encountered outside of the castle walls," Louis admits. "I do not know what it is about you that is so intriguing but I would give myself to you right now."

The look in the alpha's eyes grow intense, pupils blowing and green ring turning a darker, stomach twisting shade. He smells stronger, more enticing. 

"Right now?"

Louis gulps when he's pulled impeccably closer to Harry's front.

"Yes," he squeaks out. 

"Come here."

Harry brings a hand up to the back of Louis neck, bringing him closer. The smaller boy expects a kiss but Harry stuffs his face in his neck, inhaling deeply his scent again. The alpha lets out a low growl, hand on Louis' waist itching to move. Louis goes to move back but Harry holds his head down.

"Hold on."

The green eyed man inhales again, unable to restrain his hand on Louis' waist from kneading at his bum.

"God, omega, you smell so divine."

The blue eyed boy shivers, unable to stop his body from responding. His immediate omega instinct is to purr and mould himself more into Harry's body. 

"Smell me again."

The alpha growls louder, flipping Louis' small body over until he's under him and Harry's got an elbow on either side of his head under the blankets. Harry ducks his head down, nosing at the smooth curve where Louis' neck meets his jaw. 

The alpha inhales again, and Louis immediately widens the expanse of his neck and brings his legs up around Harry's waist.

"My mother would slap me if she saw me right now."

Harry laughs airily into his neck, gripping the omega's waist. He brings their crotches flush up against each other and evokes a moan out of the prince.

"That makes me hot and bothered," Harry nibbles at his neck.

"No biting, alpha. Control yourself," Louis breathes out. "I do not want to be mated to a stranger."

"Nor do I," Harry agrees, but gives one more cheeky nibble to the omega's skin. "You don't spread your legs open for me like I'm a stranger."

Louis blushes, turning his head to the side to avoid the green eyed man's eyes.

"I very much like that about you, my prince."

Harry plants a kiss on his cheek, peppering some more until his lips come into contact with the corner of the omega's mouth. Louis gasps, emotions ramped up a notch when Harry's large hands without warning pull at his pants. Harry doesn't bring his mouth back to Louis' mouth until he's flinging both the omega's underwear and pants out to the side. Then he does the same thing with Louis' top.

Louis' eyes are blown wide as his heart thumps in his chest, nervously gulping when Harry comes closer to him.

"Omega, I need your full consent," Harry looks him in the eyes, his own honest and caring. "I refuse to touch you anymore than I have without your worded consent."

The blue eyed boy gulps again, heart in his throat, and brings his hands up to cup Harry's face.

"Yes, I want you, alpha. In that way."

"Aren't you nervous? You're untouched. You've known me all but a couple of hours in reality. Again, omega, do you give consent?"

Louis swallows down his nerves, pulling the alpha down into a kiss. Harry tastes just as good as he did last night.

"Yes, alpha," he breathes out. "Now, before I am found and returned back to the castle and lose it to the duke. Now, Harry."

Harry gives him one last concerned look, in which Louis kisses him again, harder, anything to prove he wants this only a night into knowing each other.

Louis doesn't know what it is, but every bone in his body trusts the alpha. Harry is akin to an angel.

Harry gives a peck to his nose before he's disappearing under the sheets. Louis stares at the ceiling, heart beating loudly. Louis can sense how Harry is thriving off how fast he's got his heart beating.

The blue eyed omega experiences a jolt to his body when he feels the strange feeling for the first time of something at his hole. It's already overwhelming, and he can picture his mother suing him six ways to Sunday for the sin that he is committing right now.

It doesn't take long for the omega to realise the alpha has his mouth at his hole, his tongue prodding and licking up the slick that has formed. Louis grips the sheets tightly, gasping loudly as he begins to lose his mind. 

Harry holds the prince tightly, flush up against his face. When Louis squirms, he's unable to clamp his legs shut or move himself away from the intense feeling for a mere second. Harry holding him tightly sends him into overdrive far too fast, pre-cum making a mess on his stomach under the blankets.

Harry demands the moans out of him when he thrusts in his tongue deep, spreading the virgin omega open.

"O-Oh, G-God, alpha," Louis stutters out, eyes clenching shut and throwing his head back.

The green eyed man's hands start to spread out all over Louis' stomach, smudging the drips of pre cum, dipping it into his belly button. 

Louis' posture disintegrates into a lax mess, throat wrecked with needy moans and little impatient mewls. The alpha eats him out, mercilessly. He doesn't even give the omega a break, just licks and dips in, stretches him out and nibbles until Louis is a writhing mess.

The smaller boy has to rip the blankets off them, exposing himself to the cold just to tangle his fingers in Harry's curls and bring his head up.

"Too- too mu- much."

The green eyed man has a mischievous grin on his face and he leans down to clasp his lips with Louis. He's aware that Louis' out of breath and only holds the kiss for a few seconds.

"Agree with me that you taste splendid," Harry speaks as he removes his trousers under the blankets. 

Louis nods his head, eyes still closed. He's finally regaining his breath when he feels Harry's member close to his hole rub against his leg. He snaps his eyes open, eyes widening. He grips onto the green eyed man's shoulders, holding him back.

"Alpha, how big are you?"

Harry smirks, taking Louis' hands off his shoulders and tangling their fingers together. 

"You don't have to go through with this if you are worried. You can repay me another time, darling."

"There may not be another time," Louis reminds him. "Anyone can find me."

"Then let me in, my prince."

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, finally holding eye contact without feeling embarrassed and shy. 

"Go easy on me. No mess. Pull out, okay?"

"Of course, little cub."

The moment Harry pushes into him, Louis becomes incapable of speaking. His mouth forms an 'o' and his body clenches up.

"Relax, little one," Harry runs his fingers through Louis' hair. "You're not doing a good job of letting me in," he lightly jokes, pulling his tip out.

Louis nods his head, letting out a shaky breath.

"You can do better. This is meant to be fun, ain't it?"

The blue eyed boy sends a glare, feeling like he's done his best. He knows he hasn't when Harry soothingly rubs his hands up and down his sides and causes his body to properly untense. 

"There you go," Harry grins.

"C'mon, in t' me."

"Slurred speech already?" Harry teases, placing his head at the prince's entrance. He's got that smirk back on his face. "As you wish."

Harry doesn't go easy on him as he said he would. He thrusts in and bottoms out and is fair enough to give Louis enough time to adjust, but after that, he's slamming in like there's no tomorrow. Louis would be mad that his request was dismissed if his inner omega wasn't forcing screams of pleasure out of him.

Harry's an experienced alpha. He knows how to angle his hips and how to grip Louis' waist in a way where his fingernails leave imprints but pleasurable ones. He knows that lifting the omega's waist up from the makeshift bed allows him to get in deeper and attack that spot in Louis the smaller boy had no idea he had. 

Harry knows how to give someone a good first time, because he's got Louis clawing at the sheets and tugging at his hair, arching his back and a blubbering mess of words. Louis looks so pretty.

The alpha's scent mixed with the fact he's inside Louis plays with the omega's urge to explode. He's chasing the feeling but at the same time wants it to last forever. But when Harry flips him over, grabbing his waist from behind and thrusting in two times harder, Louis loses all his sense of sanity and discards making the feeling last forever. He just wants to reach that high he's heard Lottie and some of the omega couturiers talk about.

"You're so pretty from behind, omega," Harry compliments him, adding to the feeling raging inside Louis' stomach. "So gorgeous. Cum for me, little wolf."

"C-Cum?" Louis pants out, body rocking forward with every hard drill in Harry gives. 

"Yes."

"W-What do y-you mean?"

Louis feels Harry twitch and jolt inside him at his question. The alpha halts his movements, pupils blown and fingers digging into Louis' waist.

"You're so pure. So innocent. I don't want no one to touch you," he pushes down on the omega's back until the smaller boy's face is squashed against the pillow. "When you feel like you need to use the toilet, don't hold back."

"O-Oh." 

Louis begins to prop himself up but the alpha pushes him back down.

"Stay there. I like you like this."

Louis nods his head. He lets Harry grab his wrists and hold them behind his back. Then the alpha starts to thrust back in, much more slowly but hard and deep each time. A moan is ripped from Louis' throat with each thrust, pitch getting higher each time.

Then it happens. The feeling Harry spoke about comes over Louis, the high that he's always wanted to experience. Louis doesn't hold back, little body tensing up and getting wrecked with waves of the intense feeling washing over him. He feels himself growing wet, liquid spurting out and pooling on the bed.

The alpha doesn't stop his thrusting, hips slamming against the omega's reddening skin. He lets go of Louis' wrists and instead grabs at Louis' neck, arching the boy's back even more as he pulls him right back.

Louis' able to breathe much more properly now that his face isn't stuffed into the sheets, and the smack of cold air to his face whacks him out of his daze. He realises what Harry's about to do, but doesn't find the words to stop him. He doesn't exactly want to stop Harry.

"Gonna cum, baby," Harry breathes heavily against his jaw. "Gonna knot you so good. God, 'm gonna knot the damn prince. Gonna knot you. Gonna-"

Louis' breath gets caught in his throat when Harry starts to expand in him, knot growing large and filling him up so much that he's completely swelled and stuck.

"Knot me, alpha- oh!" His eyes grow wide at the amount of cum Harry is filling his up with. "That's a lot!" 

"Sorry, omega," Harry sweetly apologises, breathless against Louis' skin. "Thank you for paying me back."

"You are welcome, alpha," Louis responds, still majorly overwhelmed. "If you knew you were going to knot me, why did you not keep me facing you? Now I am facing the wall."

Harry doesn't respond straight away. Instead Harry coughs and Louis feels him pull back slightly.

"I didn't necessarily want to see your face anymore, did I?"

Louis furrows his eyebrows, dying to face the green eyed man and see if there's a playful smirk on his face that indicates that he's only joking. He waits for a confession instead, for Harry to break the joke, but it never comes.

"Are you playing with me?"

The alpha remains silent, patiently waiting for his knot to go down. With each minute that passes, Louis grows bothered and quite frankly, hurt.

Louis questions him again, but he's only offered the same silence.

It's long before the alpha's knot dies down enough to be pulled out. When Harry's finally able to, Louis' feels hurt and upset and used, and just as angry. The omega doesn't put up a fight though.

The alpha gets up, doesn't bother to help Louis clean himself. Just pulls on his trousers, grabs the cold bowl of remaining porridge and mutters a 'thanks' on the way out.

Louis' jaw drops. He doesn't know what the hell has just happened. All he knows is that he wants to screw this damn tree house, get his things and go. It doesn't matter if he's putting himself in danger. He doesn't want to be anywhere near Harry. Not after the way he's just behaved.

So he forces himself up, feeling far too sorry for himself. The blue eyed boy layers his clothing on by the fire, gathering as much warmth as he can. He's mad enough to consider not wrapping up in Harry's coat, but in the end puts it on, the alpha's scent calming him down as much as it enrages him.

It's not the stupidest idea to leave the tree house. It's day time and the sun is bright. Whilst it remains like that, Louis plans to travel until he finds somewhere else to stay. The prince feels like he's overreacting a bit, but he was born in the castle. That is his excuse.

Oh, how he misses Liam. The one alpha that is so effortlessly kind to him all the time. Louis grabs his sack, mumbles a goodbye to the fire that is keeping him warm and leaves the tree house. He's a little scared when he looks down and sees how far up he is. As a wolf, it shouldn't scare him, but he's always been special.

The cold air hitting him in the face makes him think a little more clearly and soften up a bit. Perhaps Harry was just having a moment? He is so sweet. He would not purposely act like that. At least, that's what the blue eyed prince tells himself when his feet hit the ground and he's got to make the decision of walking left or right.

He opts for right and begins to trudge through the melting snow. Louis loses track of the time. It could be fifteen minutes or three times that, the time all just gets blurred in his thoughts. 

Louis starts to regret leaving. It's daytime, and he can see clear as day if there's an alpha out for him, but it's so cold. But it's cold weather over cold Harry.

The omega sucks it up, shivering despite the layers on him. He travels deeper into the forest. At first, he ignores how his nose is hit with the scent of an unknown alpha. It throws him off a bit but as far as Louis' concerned, it's just the remaining scent of an alpha drifting in the breeze.

When it grows stronger, that's when Louis becomes more alert. He looks around him, fear written all over his face. There's nothing but silence. There isn't any crunching of branches under the roaming alpha's feet. There is also the fine chance that Louis' just catching a strong waft of an alpha that's nowhere near that perhaps needs a wash. 

Louis doubts it, the alpha smells like sandalwood and fresh booze. He's thinking way too much. 

"Well, aren't I lucky?"

Louis turns around fast enough to give himself a whiplash. His heart thumps out of his chest at the scare, and even more so when he comes face to face with the alpha that's been tracking him down. He's familiar. In fact, Louis met him last night, just didn't meet to crazed look in the alpha's eyes.

Alex.

The omega prince takes a step back, aware that a few more and he'll be up against the tree.

"W-What do you want?"

"Aw, is that a stutter I hear?" 

Louis gulps, silently praying for his safety. He doesn't trust the alpha one bit, not looking like that. He's looks unhinged.

"G-Go away."

"You're a prince, are you not?" Alex steps closer. "Where's the posture in your voice? Look at how you stand. Like a pretty little thing all alone in the woods and scared. Oh, but you are," he laughs darkly.

Louis gulps for the nth time today, taking another step back. He hides his shaking hands behind his back, sack dropping to the side in the process.

"What d-do you want from me?" The omega questions, heart in his throat and tears from fear welling up in his eyes.

There's nothing nice about the alpha standing before Louis who takes another step closer to him, and another, and one more before his hot breath is fanning over the prince's cheek.

"What every lower class alpha wants," Alex twirls a strand of Louis' hair, devilish smirk on his face. "To say they knotted a royal omega," he leans closer to Louis' ear to whisper. "And to say that the royal omega liked it."

The smaller boy uses the moment of closeness to throw a punch to the alpha's stomach with a small fist.

"You fucking-" Alex hunches over in pain. 

Louis should run, but he can't get his legs to move. Instead he stands there, frail and timid and useless. Reasons why the king has never really liked that he is an omega.

When the alpha stands back up, seething with anger, he sniffs the air, a new scent coming into smell. A familiar one.

"Fucking hell."

Alex steps towards Louis again, invading his personal space to sniff his neck and his cheek and anywhere that's got _Harry_ on him.

"That damn wolf already knotted the shit out of you, didn't he? God damn, you reek of my pack leader, for fuck's sake."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

The alpha and omega snap their heads up at the voice they hear. Louis feels the sudden urge to run into Harry's arms that aren't open and aren't inviting him in.

The green eyed alpha takes a step closer to them, the look on Alex's face like he's seen a ghost. 

"If I didn't, prideless, pathetic, desperate alphas like you will find yourself coming dick first at my prince. I knotted him so that _prideless, pathetic, desperate alphas like you_ won't dare to even flash your cocks in front of _my prince._ "

Louis is majorly intimidated by the pissed look on Harry's face. He's afraid of both the alphas stood before him. He doesn't know what they're capable of. 

"Am I clear?"

The green eyed man waits for a response from his pack member.

"I said am I clear?!"

"Y-Yes, alpha."

"Now go back home before I give your head to the strays, stupid wolf."

"Yes, alpha."

The smaller boy watches the alpha scram in amazement. Harry's got a kind of authority just like the king. Scary enough to run away your own. Louis is impressed.

"Are you okay, omega?" Harry comes closer, lifting Louis' chin. "I smell him on you. Where did he touch you?"

"H-He just... he just smelt me. It is okay, you do not have to be distraught about it."

"I'll be distraught about it if I please. I refuse to have a greedy alpha in the woods touch you. Which is why you must go back home."

"P-Pardon?"

"Go home, omega," Harry sighs. "These woods are not for you."

"B-But I don't- I do not want t-to marry the duke," Louis looks at him with big blue sad eyes.

"You'll figure something out," Harry turns around to leave.

"Alpha, no," Louis stomps his foot on the ground childishly. "I will not go back home."

Harry gives lets out a small laugh, turning back around to face Louis. He cups his cheek.

"Darling, you will scorch out here, and I'm not talking about the weather. It's in the minus, I'm talking about the alphas lurking. They will burn you until you're nothing left. _Go home_."

Harry's right. Louis' shoulders deflate in defeat. 

"Okay alpha."

"Good," Harry leaves a chaste peck on the omega's forehead. "You shall live to see another day. Scurry along, my prince. Home is left."

Louis only listens because the green eyed wolf is right.

Louis could of course go back to the tree house, but Louis left there feeling rather hurt. And even though the alpha is standing before him cancer sweet again, Louis hasn't forgotten how cold he acted before.

Maybe the omega should just go home, face the consequences of running away and do it all over again soon when he's received a little training from Liam on how to knock out an alpha.

Louis picks up his sack of belongings. His runaway adventure has come to a stop far too soon.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys it's NoShitSherlock.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just wanted to let you know that Larriegal and I are on a once a week update schedule if you haven't yet noticed. It's the best we can do :)
> 
> Also, Louis isn't fertile unless he's in heat so the mpreg part doesn't come yet.
> 
> And again, Harry will be a dick in this :)))
> 
> Perhaps leave a comment? Kudo? ♡
> 
> Have a lovely evening/morning/day, loads and loads of love .xx


	4. Chapter 4

Louis begins walking home after his encounter with Alex and Harry. All he can think about is Harry's hurtful words before he left the tree house. Louis doesn't know what to think of it. In fact he does know, but he does not want to admit it to himself. 

When he met Harry last night, Louis thought he was a sweet alpha for protecting him from the dangerous ones in his tavern. Now the picture doesn't add up so much.

He walks in the direction Harry told him to go. It's midday, cold and Louis is determined to get back home but only for the warmth. He can deal with Harry later, and all his feelings.

He sees the castle from far away, his home looking little from the distance. He takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. So much has happened in the last twenty four hours. 

Just yesterday Louis was a virgin omega prince who had never dealt with the outside world of his home. Now that he has, he isn't that curious anymore. Life outside the castle is rough, people fighting for food, and unmated omegas are in danger all the time.

And then again, his mind drifts to Harry. When Harry had said that he didn't want to see his face while they were knotted together, that was like a stake in the heart, it still hurts him. The pang in his chest is still fresh as the act only happened a few mere hours ago. 

Louis rests his shoulder against the nearest tree and continues to look at his castle. Well not his anymore, as probably soon he will have to leave again, but not on his own accord. The thought causes his body to shudder. If Louis goes back, it's sure as the sun rays in a summer day that he will have to be mated to that duke. He doesn't even want to bother remembering his name. 

Oh, how he wishes he could just marry someone he is in love with; someone who treats him good and isn't nearly thirty years older than him. Someone like Harry.

Even though Louis has known him no more than a day, he can see himself eventually falling for the green eyed alpha. He blames it on that stupid tree house. Yes, Harry treated him a bit harsh when they had sexual intercourse, but Louis likes to think that's just the way Harry is during sex. Rough, a little bit heartless.

But Harry also helped him when Alex, a wolf of his pack mind you, tried to hurt Louis and maybe in the worst case scenario, defile him. Harry had this glint of possessiveness in his eyes when he insulted Alex for taking advances towards Louis. Louis likes that, Harry's possessiveness that is.

He inhales and exhales deeply, trying to even out his breathing. He can see the puff of air escaping his lips, hot breath against cold crisp air. Louis breathes into his hands again, trying to make the cold a little more bearable. 

He continues his walk, his heart beating faster with each step he makes towards the castle. The blue eyed omega hopes with all of his heart that his parents are not aware of his short lived adventure, and mistake his absence as a protest to being married against his will, even though it is.

His hope is crushed the minute two guards in front of the main gate recognize him and immediately run towards him. Their faces look pale and relieved at the same time, as soon as they approach Louis.

They start asking him if he's okay, if anybody hurt him or if someone dragged him out of the castle involuntarily, but Louis doesn't have the will or energy to give explainations to the guards. He knows he will have to do that as soon as his parents lay their eyes on him. 

He starts panicking and feeling this nauseated feeling at the idea of facing his parents, and as much as he wants to postpone that meeting, he cannot. 

The bulky alpha guards do not dare put their hands on him. They know better than to touch an unmated omega, more so if the omega is a prince. 

He starts walking again and enters the main hall, with slow and unsure steps, trying to even his heartbeat that's pounding erratically at the fact that his father will notice him as soon as he sees him.

Louis does not expect for his younger sisters and brothers to tackle him in a hug, each sibling latching onto one of his limbs. The little ones are crying, bawling their eyes out of happiness from seeing their big brother safe and sound. Charlotte and Felicite are more capable of holding themselves together, an act learned from years and years of training to be proper royals and princesses.

He still hugs them all tightly though, and after a million questions around being thrown at him, he somehow manages to assure them that he is okay, and nothing has happened to him.

Before he can successfully manage to crack a joke or two to lighten up the situation that he himself caused and is feeling immensely hurt for ever thinking of hurting his family like this, the King and the Queen make their appearance known to the main hall where their kids are.

The weight lifted from him weighs on him again, as soon as he sees the disappointed and angry look on his father's face. The Queen is two steps after her husband, a worried look creeping onto her face, and looks like she wants to run and embrace her foolish son, but doesn't dare to do so.

"I wonder sometimes," his father takes a few steps forward, his voice firm and collected, but Louis knows it's just the calm before the storm. "What goes on in that brain of yours, son of mine. I am sure you know better than to test my patience, prince. I expect for you to be the most desirable example to your younger siblings, but you fail to do so most of the time."

Louis looks down and doesn't dare to look back at his father. He wants to talk back but he knows better. The King is a stern man and doesn't have a high tolerance level. He expects for Louis to always be perfect, a perfect omega even. Louis wonders if he ever was young and felt the need to just break the rules. If he ever was, then he should understand Louis' urges to just break free a few times in his life. 

"Louis William Tomlinson the third, you have had the most opportunities that the majority of human beings in this Kingdom dream of. The wisest teachers, the best tailors and cooks. Your king and queen have gave you all they had in their hands for you to be the most accomplished of them all. Where did we fail with you my foolish son?"

His father's voice is raised by now, but his body has not moved from where he was. The King has always felt mighty being able to make others kneel in front of him with just a look. He is doing that right now. 

His harsh words only cause Louis to feel worse than he did before. Being a disappointment has never been a trait he wanted to align himself with, and yet carelessly he did. 

The queen now has tears brimming in her eyes, managing to not let out not even a hiccup. That look on her face right now is what hurts Louis the most. Making his mother feel like such a failure as a queen, and as a mother too. 

His siblings at his sides like him remain silent. He feels embarrassed that he's being humiliated to this extent in front of them, but he can't do anything except just take it. 

Yet, he doesn't regret running away. Yes, he was careless and selfish, but in those twenty four hours he's learned a lot more than he did from his twenty two years of living inside those castle walls with several teachers on his head at all times. He also does not regret meeting him. Harry. 

The alpha treated him brutishly, yet Louis felt like an accomplished omega in his arms. He felt owned, and cared for instead of feeling like a piece of meat to be paraded about in balls and ceremonies held in the castle. He felt normal. He would choose feeling normal over feeling like a prince any day of his life again. 

"Father," he attempts and shakes away those thoughts. He tries to deal with a much more important issue, like trying to talk to his father and calm him down. "If your highness would please allow me to explain myself. I would-"

"Enough, prince." 

Louis can hear the distaste on his father's tongue as he calls him that. 

"You do not have the right to speak right now, and you do not need to explain anything. I know. You can think that you can fool everyone, but not me."

Louis' omega whines at the harsh words. An alpha, more importantly his own father, is making him feel like a nuisance. He lowers his gaze again and lets the King talk.

"I know you do not want to marry the respected alpha we have chosen for you. We have said it before and we will say it again. You failed to find yourself a rightful mate. If you did, your mother and I would have welcomed your decision wholeheartedly. Now you are well past due the right time to mate so the matter is in our hands. Nothing you say will make our decision change. That is my final word."

"But father-"

"Do not disrespect me in my own home, Louis. There are no more strikes left for you. The tally of your misbehaviour is filled to the brim. For this and for your actions lately you will be grounded. I feel so humiliated for having to ground my twenty year old son."

Louis' bottom lip starts to tremble and he prays the ground under his feet opens and drinks him in. Anything but listening to these words for a minute longer. A traitorous tear falls out of his left eye, but he feels like even moving to wipe it away will get him in trouble. He can only take so much in one day.

"You are not allowed to come out of your room for the next ten days. Your meals will be delivered to you by a maid of my decision, and two guards will stand outside the door of your room at all times. Liam will not assist you anymore. I will not tolerate his presence around you. If he ever helps you again, he can bid goodbye to his current job," the King finishes sternly. 

He looks at Louis up and down and waits for his son to say something. No one dares to speak back, and a prideful smirk appears on the King's face. 

•

Defeated, Louis steps in his room, looking around it and feels only resentment from all the gold and luxury furniture around the space. He does not want any of it. He would gladly trade all of his belongings for just one more day of freedom. 

He throws his sack carelessly somewhere, his belongings landing somewhere he doesn't even care, then he plops down face first on his bed. He wants to scream and punch the mattress, but that will make him feel even more like a child.

He sobs hopelessly. He has never felt more alone than now. Oh, how we wishes he could have Harry's coat on him and take in his scent. It would help him so much. Would make him feel grounded and important, even though Harry himself had failed to do that.

Harry.

What is the green eyed alpha doing right now? Probably in his tavern dealing with his daily duties. Is he thinking about Louis? Probably not. He has more important matters than thinking about the silly omega. The omega he just took the virginity of, just this morning.

He feels glad that his father was furious enough to not even bother smelling him and noticing Louis leaking Harry's scent. That was the only win of this whole situation. 

Damn, he does not even have Liam with him to at least breathe in his alpha scent and calm his omega down. The puppy eyed man is always willing to make his friend feel better. He is one of the things Louis feels most lucky to have.

Yes, Liam would probably tell him that he told Louis so, but at least the blue eyed omega would be in his arms crying away the pain in his chest while being scolded and not alone instead.

He feels like such a failure, not only because of his father's words, but with his plan too. Again, he can't find it in him to regret doing that. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have met Harry. 

Harry with his soft, chocolate brown curls, pretty eyes and pink luscious lips smirking like he's the devil. Beautiful devil. His scent is Louis' most favourite thing. Never before had Louis felt so comforted by an alpha's scent like that.

A whine escapes his lips and he turns on his back, his arms crossed under his head as he looks at the ceiling. In all this mess that is called Louis' life, being knotted by an alpha, an alpha like Harry most importantly, is the best and most amazing feeling Louis has felt so far.

His inner omega has never felt so happy, loved and cherished. Never before has he ever felt as happy in his own nature. Harry's alpha nature is what Louis has always looked for in a mate. 

Now that Louis has found one of his preference, his parents decide to marry him to a man Louis has never met before. He can't believe his own bad luck. 

•

Eyes feeling heavy from all the crying he has done the days prior, Louis wakes up with a strange feeling in his stomach. He looks around the room taking everything in and carefully sits up on his bed, back against the headboard. 

His heartbeat is increased slightly and his thighs tremble a little against the bedsheets. Oh no! Louis knows that feeling better than anything else. His heat. It's come early this time.

He is six days into his punishment and feeling as miserable as ever and now he has to deal with himself in heat too. He recalls all his heats before, and how miserable he had felt for days in a row, craving an alpha's knot.

His parents always locked him in his room with enough food and water to pass his days and deal alone with himself. He felt like those caged animals, the entertainers in his father's gatherings brought for the public's merriment. 

Louis refuses though. He absolutely refuses to do the same this time. After feeling and knowing how it is to be with an alpha he can't let himself be miserable once again. He does not know how, but he has to leave again. 

He has to find him, the only one who can quench his thirst for a knot. The only one he also wants to. But this time he has to be smarter and quicker.

Louis waits for the maids to bring his breakfast and advises them to warn his parents for his upcoming heat. That will have to do to leave him alone and lock him in once again.

He waits an hour to be completely sure, and then he leaves. The same way he did before. If he made it to escape once, he can do it again. Now he knows when and where to go.

With his heart in his throat he manages to run as fast as he can, guards of the castle oblivious of his doings. The path is clear and he is sure of the way. The tavern won't do. He cannot risk being found by rogue and dangerous alphas in the state he is, so he walks in the direction of Harry's pack.

The road is longer than he remembers it, or maybe it's his heat that makes it a bit more difficult. Harry's scent on him has long vanished, so he has to be even more quicker in order to not get caught.

As soon as he approaches the territory, he feels better and safer. He continues his walk now, not being able to run anymore as he is sure his heart will burst from the exhaustion. 

The safe feeling goes away the moment he hears wolf howls not so far away from where he is. Louis whips his head around in his scare and is not mistaken. 

Three black wolves approach him, their canines showing in the light of the day as they walk slowly towards him, looking as if they are sneaking up on their prey. Louis is sure he is their prey. He can hear and feel the low rumble in the back of their throat as they growl and watch every movement of the omega.

Louis tries to take a step back but that makes the rumble grow. He can't turn into a wolf himself since he's so near to being fully in heat, and the animals' senses are much more sharp.

Feeling trapped, Louis feels like crying and praying to anyone who might hear him to come and save him. The wolves start stepping towards him and Louis is pretty much sure he can see his entire life flash before him.

He ducks down on his knees, and isn't brave enough to see the way the wolves are going to launch themselves at him and end his life with two bites only. He presses his forehead into his knees and clenches his eyes shut, and the wince on his face never leaves as he stays and waits for his death.

It doesn't come though. He dares to look up and widens his eyes in amazement. In front of him is a shirtless Harry, his upper body moving up and down with the harsh way he is breathing.

Louis can see how his back muscles ripple and tense up, and the veins of his arms get even more defined by the second in anger. His curls adorn his neck and shoulders, cascading in curly and soft waves that shake with every movement of Harry's head. He's looking at the wolves and growling at them, even though Harry himself has not turned into a wolf yet.

The three black wolves look at him for a few seconds and hear his growl. They don't dare to growl back. Louis' eyes grow even more wider if it is possible when the wolves bow their heads down and retreat turning back around.

The green eyed alpha turns around after he has made sure that the wolves have surely gone away. His face is morphed slightly, canines out, his eyes a glowing green, and slight fur coming out of his neck and arms. It doesn't help Louis' heat situation, in fact it makes Louis to want to jump his bones and forget about all the royal teaching he has had all of his life.

"What are you doing here?" Harry's voice echoes around the trees, the rumbling hasn't even faded by an inch. His features have changed back to normal, but he still looks as angry as he did not more than two minutes ago.

"How many times do I have to save your royal ass? You do know you have to stay out of problems yourself, right?" The alpha continues, "I will not always be there. I'm no hero and I refuse to take on that role and be the saviour to a damsel in distress which is exactly what you look like right now." 

When Louis swallows his heart that is at the back of his throat, that's when he's sure he will be able to talk back and also thank Harry for saving his life. All he does now though is look at the alpha with an incredulous look on his face. It's freezing outside and Harry is still shirtless. His nipples are evidently hard but Harry doesn't look bothered by the cold at all.

Louis looks around them, and a few meters away can see the tree house he was in not more than a week ago. A hot, coiling feeling starts forming in the pit of his stomach, and a little amount of slick starts oozing out of him. He squeezes his legs together as if that will prevent Harry from sniffing him in and realising.

"I came to see you," Louis finally says, swallowing the lump in his throat and his dignity down.

"Why?" Harry furrows his eyebrows and puts his hands in the pockets of his pants.

The pang in his chest from Harry's words appears again, but he decides to brush it off. He has more important issues in his hands to deal with right now. 

"I missed you. Do you not miss me? It has been a week since we saw each other."

A bark of laughter is heard throughout the woods and Harry doesn't stop it for a few good seconds. If Louis could, he would vanish into thin air from the embarrassment. 

"You're funny. I didn't know you royals can make jokes too. That was a good one," Harry says and walks somewhere behind Louis.

The blue eyed omega follows him even though that should be the last thing he does right now. He does not respond to Harry's comment, does not find it in him to say anything back. He'll only end up making this situation worse.

It turns out Harry was just getting his shirt. The alpha puts it on him and starts straightening it out from any creases. Louis is sure the piece of material must be cold with the flakes of snow on it, but Harry just doesn't look bothered by it.

A few more seconds go by before Harry turns around again.

"Why are you following me, little wolf? Go home, you reek of heat." 

The alpha finishes and a hint of disgust can be seen on his face.

Louis pouts. He does not want to, he is sure it makes him look like a little brat, but he can't force himself to stop. It's stronger than him. Harry now has nothing left of that sweet alpha he was the first night Louis met him.

Louis feels defeated and uncared for. That's the worst feeling for an omega. They always need their alpha's attention, their care. Louis feels like Harry in fact is his alpha already, even though Harry has made it clear that they are nothing more than 'fuck buddies,' but it's probably just Louis' heat making him needy and desperate to call an alpha his.

Nonetheless, Louis' inner wolf knows Harry as his alpha. Harry was the one to help him out in one of the most dangerous situations he has ever been in and refuses to let go of that. That, and also Harry's knot was his first. That's bonding, even though Harry refuses to know it as such.

The only thing Louis can do in response to Harry's words is nod. Even though he does not want to, but there's so much humiliation one can take. He looks at the alpha for a few more seconds, waiting for something, but it never comes. Harry just looks at him, sure of himself and does not budge under Louis' gaze. Not even a little.

Louis then turns around. His thighs are trembling, and the hot flashes only continue to grow stronger, but he needs to get home. He needs to be there before his heat completely engulfs him in the middle of the forest.

The thoughts of passing his heat alone once again are hurtful. He hates that he can't find the confidence to tell Harry what he really came for, what he really needs from him. He knows it's a lot to ask from an alpha. Taking care of an omega in heat is a huge responsibility. He cannot blame Harry for refusing.

But he didn't actually ask Harry bluntly though, now did he? He walks slowly, waiting for Harry to do something or tell something to him, but the alpha once again does not. He turns from his path, which he is sure he has walked no more than fifteen steps, and once again runs in Harry's direction.

"Omega, I told you to get back home, your slick can be smelled a few feet away. You can do what you want, but I won't help you again when one of my wolves attack you," Harry says without turning around.

"I know, I know," Louis rushes, breathless a little from the run. "Why I came back, is because I want you to help me, please. To get through my heat I mean," the omega does not dare to look Harry in the eyes when he asks him.

"So," Harry speaks again. "You want me to help you through your heat? What's in it for me if I do it?"

Louis looks at his face and searches for any kind of humour in Harry's words, but he finds none of it. He can't find the necessary words to speak for a few seconds. 

"I uh, I can pay you if you want."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "I'm not a whore, little prince, and I don't want your money," the alpha speaks.

"You said we can be fuck buddies. What better moment than now, alpha?" Louis questions, blue eyes big and hopeful.

Harry starts moving around Louis, looking him up and down, contemplating. "Your body is beautiful, so is your face. The way you moaned under me was beautiful as well. A few fucks from you is a special way of paying me for my time and for such a big favour too," Harry says and sniffs the omega's hair. He scrunches up his nose when he cannot smell himself on the omega.

Louis feels hot all over, his back is against Harry's chest. Even though the touch is not skin on skin, it helps his situation a little better to feel an alpha against him. This alpha particularly.

A devilish grin appears on Harry's face when his senses catch Louis’ heartbeat. 

"Okay, omega. You have yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. 
> 
> So so sorry for not posting sooner. Hope you liked this chapter. If you did please leave a Kudo or Comment, they're always welcomed :).
> 
> See you in the next one. ❤


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you perhaps plan how to get an alpha from the woods through those darn gates?"

Louis looks at the alpha who's resting against a tree with his arms folded and a smug look on his face. Coming into view of the castle again through the trees, the blue eyed omega decided to halt in his tracks, contemplate and then stray them off course. He knows there's metres of lavender nearby in the woods. Liam often teases Louis on how he never leaves the castle to inhale the beautiful fragrance of the lavender plants nearby. Louis' just got to find out where exactly they are.

"Where are you going, my prince?" Harry starts to follow him in the direction the omega has turned.

"To find some lavender. I must try to disguise your scent or every wolf within the castle will smell you like gingerbread during the Christmas season."

Louis doesn't look at him as he travels into a more bushier part of the forest, kicking snow covered branches out of his way. He inhales deeply to pinpoint where the lavender is. He takes a wild guess and figures it's to his left and turns that way.

"Either your heat is blurring your senses or you're just plain terrible at hunting down things with your sense of smell. The lavender is East. Smells just as lovely as you do right now. Although I must say, lavender will not mask an alpha's scent."

"I know," Louis responds, turning right and weaving his way through the foliage. "However, it is a great distraction. Mother and father know I usually burn eucalyptus when I am in heat but the stash in my room has finished and I do not think they are going to give me what I want after grounding me. So I will use lavender to mask my heat and your scent the best I can."

"You get grounded?" Harry questions with amusement laced in his voice.

"I am not the perfect prince they expect me to be," the omega responds, swatting away the branch that hits him in the face. "I have not been the perfect prince since I presented as an omega to my father."

"Screw what that bastard thinks. Alpha doesn't suit you," Harry responds, following the omega through the branches and bushes. "Although, I surely would be torn if my son was meant to rule a kingdom and endure heat at the same time."

The blue eyed prince stops and turns around, an offended look on his face. Louis clenches his fists. Harry's got that provocative smirk on his face again.

"Are you implying that since I am an omega, I cannot rule a kingdom? That since my mother is an omega, she cannot rule this kingdom?"

"Unclench your fists, omega. I just said alpha doesn't suit you. I'm not implying anything," the green eyed wolf takes a step closer to Louis.

"You are obviously implying something with that cursed smirk," the omega dares to take a step forward, but his throbbing heart in his chest gives away his confident facade.

They're almost nose to nose and Harry hovers over Louis like the trees surrounding them, like the one behind the omega that Harry starts to back him up into.

"You're right. I am implying something."

The alpha curves his lips in a smirk again as he takes daunting steps forward. Louis takes his own steps backward, right up until his back hits the tree bark and his knees grow immensely weak.

"I'm implying that with the way your thighs are trembling right now, you couldn't stand in front of a kingdom with posture. I'm implying that with the way you're all slicked up when the first wave of your heat hasn't even hit you yet, you couldn't stand in front of a fellow king without spreading your legs like a whore."

Harry brings his lips right up against the shocked omega's ear, lips brushing his lobe as he begins to whisper.

"I'm implying that you're too weak to rule a kingdom."

The omega frowns, deeply hurt. "But could not you say the same for an alpha in rut?"

"No," Harry lowers his lips to start brushing them against the omega's jaw. "Well, it depends on the alpha, but most of us can keep our dicks in and our mouths closed," Harry noses at Louis' neck.

The omega opens his mouth to give a worded response but all that comes out is a strangled mewl as a shiver runs over him, the first wave of his heat coming on strong. Louis tosses his head back, banging it on the tree, and isn't able to stop himself from bringing a leg up to wrap around Harry's waist.

"Careful, sweet omega," the green eyed wolf invites him in, one large hand clutching onto the thigh of Louis' lifted leg bringing him closer and the other cupping behind the omega's head.

Louis squirms in the alpha's arms, begging for more of a touch. "Harry-"

"I know, little prince. Let's get the lavender quickly, shall we?"

The blue eyed omega nods, steadying his breathing and pulling himself together before continuing the short journey to the plant.

Louis picks a handful out quickly, the omega stopping at one point to inhale the scent deeply, easing the tension in his body. When they make it to the castle, Harry raises his eyebrows at the omega's tactic for escaping, but then again Louis is no doubtedly light and the vines are capable of holding his weight.

It's another story for Harry. The alpha has to wait for Louis to tie up spare sheets piled in the corner of his room and fling them down when one end is tied to the omega's dresser. Harry makes it up effortlessly in the end, pulling up the tied sheets.

Harry is greeted with the sight of Louis hastily taking off his clothes and lighting a match to burn the lavender. The omega rips the silk sheets from the bed, leaving one covering the mattress, then checks his door is locked before climbing onto the feather stuffed mattress.

The green eyed alpha scans the room, taking in the expensive decor and almost feeling bad for stepping his unclean boots on the spotless floor. Harry takes in the leather books lined up on the grand bookshelves in Louis' room, and the desk with several candles and the holy bible opened up on the Psalms. Then he once again takes in the sight of Louis who's waiting patiently but in agony for the alpha to come nearer.

"For someone who reads the bible, you sure don't follow it," Harry smirks, looking Louis dead in the eyes as he takes slow steps forward. "You run away from your parents. You sneak out whilst grounded. You offer yourself to a random wolf."

The omega gulps, feeling as naked inside as he is on the outside. The alpha decodes him with minimal effort, like he's known Louis for years.

"Must you talk so much?" Louis responds, squirming on the bed as he starts to feel another wave of his heat come over him. "Please alpha, do not tease me."

"I'm not," Harry smiles, crawling onto the bed until he's hovering over Louis. "Or perhaps I'm just a liar?"

Louis can't stop himself from spreading his legs and arching his back with Harry over him the way he is. The omega's breathing starts to waver, then a distressed moan rips from his throat, goosebumps rising on his skin. Louis can feel the sheet underneath him becoming soaked. He scratches at his thighs, leaving raised red marks.

"Don't hurt yourself, omega," Harry guides Louis' fingers under his top and to his back. "I'm here for a reason, to help you. I'm not saying scratch me until I'm bleeding, that wouldn't be quite nice. But use me, little prince."

Louis nods his head frantically, tightening his legs around Harry's waist and bringing him impeccably close.

"Alpha, please," Louis looks at Harry, big blue eyes desperate and pleading.

Harry dips his head, bringing his lips to Louis' neck and starting to kiss all over his skin. He nips harshly, leaving bright red, scattered marks.

"You need to be careful of the way you beg me, Louis. I might lose all control," Harry mumbles into his neck before coming face to face with the omega prince. "God knows I need to pull out before I spill."

Harry doesn't get a response, Louis' breath caught in his throat. Then the constant moaning and tears start, his heat in full effect. Louis' a blabbering mess already, grabbing onto Harry tightly when the wolf isn't even in him yet.

"Harry, please, please, please," the omega cries out. "Please, i-it-"

"I know, sweetheart. Let me go so I can get undressed," Harry responds, trying to pull himself away but Louis only grips onto him tighter, shaking his head and refusing. "Louis, I'd like to fuck you without my clothes on."

"Do n-not move," Louis pants out. His chest rises up and down rapidly and his toes curl up tightly.

"Do you want me to fuck you like us alphas in the woods fuck omegas?" Harry questions him, green eyes patient and mischievous. "Clothes on, quick and raw?"

Louis' eyes glaze over with a fresh set of tears. He looks mindblown and pretty underneath Harry the way he is. The alpha can't stop himself from growing hard and grinding down against the prince. Louis tosses his head back, a needy mewl escaping his lips.

"Yes, yes, yes, alpha! Yes, please, please!"

A chuckle escapes from Harry as he fiddles with his pants, wasting no time in slipping himself out. He positions himself at the desperate omega's hole. "You wouldn't make a good king begging a lower class alpha to fuck you through your heat."

"I am not going to be ki- oh! Yes, alpha! Yes! Fudge, fudge, fudge!"

Harry grins at the verbal reaction he snags out of Louis as he thrusts in. The omega's slick is the perfect lubrication. The physical reaction Harry receives is remarkable too. Louis tangles his fingers up in the alpha's hair and pulls him right down so that they're nose to nose and eye to eye. The green eyed wolf has his signature smirk plastered on his lips whilst the blue eyed prince parts his lips in an 'o'.

"You can swear, pretty wolf. You don't have to be the perfect prince for me," Harry pulls out before slamming back into him, picking up his pace to an incredible speed and rocking Louis' body forward with every thrust, additionally pounding a moan out of the omega with each penetrate in.

There's a large part of Harry that feels extremely achieved in life knowing that he's on royal grounds dick deep in the Prince. He reckons his mom and dad would be proud if they were still around, just as much as they would slap him silly.

Underline if they were still around.

The curse words start flowing out of Louis' mouth like a waterfall, along with the splendid moans and mewls. It's a heavenly feeling for both of them, and they find themselves near a kiss, but Harry avoids coming in contact with Louis' lips, merely brushing the corner of his mouth before mouthing at his jawline.

Harry takes on the task of making an omega in heat feel better like he's an experienced teacher. If Louis wasn't overwhelmed by the intense feeling of heaven, he'd feel rather sad about that, because whilst Harry referred to himself as a lower class alpha, he's high and mighty over Louis the way he is now.

The omega scratches at Harry's skin, begging through the slurred words out of his mouth for more skin on skin contact. Louis regrets not being strong enough to let go of Harry for the few seconds it would have taken the alpha to strip. Letting him pull out to strip now would be idiotic too. Louis is on cloud nine. Instead, the blue eyed prince makes do with what he has, basking in the feeling of Harry's hands on his stomach and thighs.

Harry grips him tightly, rocking his hips until Louis' falling over the edge and without a rope, the omega spilling over his stomach and letting out loud mewls. Louis' glad that the guards stood outside of his door have sworn to secrecy because he hasn't tried to keep this a secret.

The alpha pulls out when he starts feeling the urge to knot Louis despite the omega's protests. He takes the moment detached from Louis to take off his clothes before positioning himself between the prince's legs for round two. The lack of knotting results in Louis growing fidgety and needy too soon, but it's better than not having any sense of contentment all throughout his heat.

Harry waits for Louis to start clawing at his skin before flipping the prince's small body over and thrusting in.

•

"Good morning, alpha. You must be hungry."

The green eyed wolf scrunches up his face when he's woken up by the sunshine in his eyes. Louis stands before him, ten times better than yesterday, dressed in a silk nightgown. There's a table of food to the side. Harry raises his eyebrows and Louis gives a shy smile in return.

"The guards brought me breakfast, it is their job to throughout my heat. Well, it is Liam's, the alpha I mentioned to you," Louis looks down sadly. "Upsettingly, my parents refuse to let me see him. Not because I am in heat but because I ran away."

Harry flips over onto his front, not intentionally facing his back to the omega but not caring about it anyway. "Let me know if I'm going to have my neck in a noose for being here," he responds half enthusiastically.

"Oh, no. My guards are not allowed to disclose anything. They very much fear the execution room... Harry?" Louis frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I'm splendid," Harry mumbles into the pillow, shutting his eyes.

"Would you like some fresh berries or porridge?" Louis offers feeling slightly disheartened. "Water?"

"I don't want anything, little prince," the alpha responds. "I'm not here to eat, I'm here to help you."

Louis frowns, picking up the bowl of fruits and walking over to sit beside Harry on the bed.

"You cannot help me if you are starving, my wolf," Louis pushes the bowl towards Harry.

"I'm not your wolf," Harry spits, not once turning his head to look at Louis.

The omega's bottom lip starts to quiver and he moves away, his inner omega curling inwards feeling scolded. "I did not mean it like that, alpha. I am sorry."

The green eyed alpha sighs, finally turning to look at Louis. He reaches a hand up to stroke the omega's cheek gently. Louis relaxes into his touch.

"No, I'm sorry, omega. That was harsh. Excuse me, I'm just feeling a certain way."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Louis questions with hopeful eyes.

Harry gives him a small smile. "No. Nothing can make me feel better about my mom and dad being gone."

"Oh," Louis eyes widen, shock on his face. "I am so sorry. I had no idea," he offers physical comfort by climbing over Harry's back and hugging him from behind.

"Of course you don't. You never killed them."

"They were murdered?!" Louis gasps in shock. "Oh, alpha, I am simply repulsed! This is terrible! When, may I ask?"

Harry lets out a puff of air, turning around and successfully knocking the omega off him. Harry grabs Louis by the waist, bringing the smaller boy back up onto him.

"A few years ago, around this time. It's why I haven't woken up in the best mood."

"Let me take it off your mind."

Louis grabs the bowl of fruits and crawls off Harry to place it on the floor. When he comes back up, Harry's eyes are a shade darker, like he's read Louis' mind. The alpha grabs Louis by the waist, manhandling him over his middle. Louis lets out a shocked giggle when he's dragged down, lips hovering over Harry's.

"I hope you do not tell me that you do not want to see my face again," Louis states, lingering hurt in his voice. He receives a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, prince. I'm not as fond of royals as I appear to be, but you're truly something else. A little royal rebel - it intrigues me."

Louis shivers at their closeness, inhaling the alpha's scent in. After a couple hours of rare rest from his heat, this is what sparks it straight back up again. Harry senses it, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and grinding against the omega.

"Again?"

Louis nods his head frantically, skin becoming itchy. He wastes no time guiding the alpha's hardening member to his already slicked hole. All Louis needs is one deep breath, balance and for Harry to thrust into him as hard as he's been doing it this whole time.

They develop the same fast paced pattern as they did before, and it isn't long before Louis' nightgown is being ripped off him and his skin is glistening with a layer of sweat.

At one point, Harry stops thrusting in and lets the omega rise up and down on his cock. It only lasts thirty seconds before Louis is crying over the fact he can't find that spot inside him. Harry gives in (despite the satisfaction he feels from making the prince of the kingdom struggle and cry) grabbing Louis by the waist and fucking up into him.

The omega prince mewls and whines and moans, all sorts of sounds coming out of him, until once again he's on the edge of glory and begging the alpha to knot him. Except, this time it's different.

"Stay in, alpha, please!"

"No, omega. You're not in your right frame of mind."

"Knot me! Please, please, please!"

"Little prince, I can't."

"Please," Louis cries, tears falling. He looks into Harry's eyes, begging. "Please, I have been so good for you. Please reward me, alpha. I will give anything for you to knot me."

Louis hopes something stirs in Harry's stomach, something like guilt to trip the wolf into giving him what he wants.

"No."

"Harry!" Louis sulks, bottom lip jutted out. It's questionable how he can act so childlike whilst getting wrecked. "Fill me with your pups, I want you to fill me with your babies! Breed me, alph-"

Harry grunts, patience running thin with the omega. He flips them around, pulling out of Louis and shoving him face first into the mattress, propping his behind up. Harry pushes back in, fingertips pressing tightly into the omega's sides to the point of leaving fingerprints.

"Shut up! Stupid omega! You'll regret it," Harry responds as nicely as he can in the torn state he's in. "I'm sorry, you're not stupid but you're asking for stupid things."

"I-I do not care!" Louis pants out, body rocking forward with each thrust. "For God's sake! P-Please!"

Louis sounds so unbelievably wrecked, voice cracked and with the most desperate sound. If Louis could think properly, he'd once again tell Harry how his mother would slap him.

Either way he wouldn't get the chance to, because Harry's doing all that Louis' been begging him to do, losing all control and knotting him for the second time since they met. There's a blissful wave of emotions that runs over Louis' body along with an awful feeling of dread.

Harry pulsates in him, the alpha grunting and falling on top of the omega. Minutes pass by, no one speaking. The prince starts to feel faint as realisation sets in.

Louis' heart beats erratically in his chest as if it's about to burst out. As the minutes go by, the alpha's knot going down in Louis, the prince falls into a silent panic, breathing severely unsteady. He starts to shake in fear.

When Harry's able to he slips out, getting off the omega and dressing himself. He doesn't once look at Louis, leaving the blue eyed prince to suffer, and gets ready to haul himself over the window edge and use the tied sheets to climb down. When he reaches the window and is about to toss the sheets back over the edge, that's when he sees an army of guards marching by, patrolling the perimeter of the castle.

"Shit."

The alpha contemplates for a second and decides to take the main doors and sneak through the castle, dropping the sheets to the ground. He stops by the bedroom doors, finally looking at Louis, a cold look on his face with the faintest bit of sympathy.

"Goodbye, omega."

Harry turns his back and doesn't get the goodbye he expects from the smaller boy. Louis is frozen in fear. Harry leaves.

•

"Liam has catered him very well and has taken good care of him. I feel terrible for putting an end to their friendship. Perhaps I should visit Louis and see how he is doing?"

"No," the King speaks as he signs off a paper. "Let him suffer. He deserves it. No prince should have the audacity to run away from home."

An angry look crosses the Queen's face. "I will tolerate strict but not cold. Have you stopped to think perhaps our son is not happy that he is due to be married to the Duke of France?"

The King turns to face the Queen. "I think about it every second of every day! I do not want to be forcing my son to marry someone he does not want to marry but he has given us no choice! I will not stand being scrutinized! Leave!"

The Queen opens her mouth to say something but decides against it. Anything she says will only infuriate the King more. She turns on her heels, leaving the room and heading the opposite way to the library. She's defying the King by walking the hallways until she's a distance away from her son's room, but as a mother, she doesn't care.

What she cares deeply about is the unknown figure leaving her son's room, swiftly knocking out the two guards and looking right and left before leaving the hallway and the castle. The Queen hides behind a wall quietly in fear of attracting the intruder's attention with no protection around. She finds herself pacing through the hallways back to the King, heart beating fast and puke in the back of her throat. She bursts into the King's study.

"Mark, there is an intruder in the castle!" Johannah pants out, fear all over her face.

The King looks up, alert. "Pardon?"

"A-An alpha- I-I just witnessed an alpha eliminate the guards outside of Louis' room! Mark, an alpha was in Louis' room!"

The King springs up out of his chair, grabbing the Queen's hand and rushes out of the room with her. Hurrying there, they demand the guards they pass on the way to search the castle. The King storms up to the Prince's door knocking rapidly on the wood, over and over again until Louis' opening the door, wrapped up in a blanket, thighs quivering and skin awfully pale.

"F-Father? Mother?"

The King takes one sniff of the room and grabs Louis by the wrist.

"You sodding, foolish prince! You let an alpha into your room?! You- you let an alpha touch you?!"

"N-No father!" Louis lies, shaking in fear.

"Do not lie to me, stupid prince!" The King seethes, face red.

"I-I am not, father! I s-swear!" The omega cowers into himself. "H-He was intruding, I-I did n-not let- I did not-"

"Let him go," the Queen orders the King. "Come here, sweet omega."

She opens her arms for Louis to fall into. The blue eyed prince cries into her neck, scared. In truth, he's crying because of what Harry just did. The King paces up and down inside Louis' room, a hand on his forehead. After a few moments, he comes to a stop.

"Are you okay, my son?" Mark asks, immediately feeling guilty for accusing Louis of lying. "You smell of an alpha from the woods. Did he touch you inappropriately. I hope he did not. We need you in perfect condition for the Duke of France."

Louis shakes his head, lying to avoid getting majorly sanctioned. "He just b-bruised my neck," he shows them, anything to make it look like he was attacked instead of looking like he willingly let an alpha kiss all over his neck.

"Why did not you call for help?" Johannah questions sadly, looking at the guards on the floor outside Louis' room. "The guards would have captured him."

"He held a lit match to my face and threatened to burn me if I made a sound."

"Son," Mark starts to speak again. "I do not want to do this to you but to ensure your maximum safety, I order you to spend the rest of your heat in one of the cells in the dungeon."

"W-What?" Louis blinks, blue eyes wide. "N-No father, t-there are- there are rats," he gulps.

"Dungeon," the King stares sternly. "Immediately."

•

"Where have you been?"

The green eyed alpha avoids his sister, slamming the front door to the large wooden home of the sixteen other wolves in his pack and himself. He's thankful the rest of his wolves are either at the tavern or out hunting for food. Gemma questioning him is enough.

Gemma scrunches up her nose when she gets a sniff of Harry and steps up to him, fists clenched. "What the hell have you been doing with that bloody omega?"

The green eyed wolf ignores her, pouring himself a wooden cup of lager before sitting down in the living room. Gemma watches his every movement, a scowl on her face.

"You're lucky the pack aren't here," she comes to take a seat beside him. "They'd decapitate you for smelling like royalty."

Harry gives a small laugh, sipping on his drink. "That would be a day in history. The day my pack turns against me."

"Go take a wash in the lake. You stink," she purposely annoys him.

"Shut up," he puts his arm around her neck in a head lock.

They sit in silence for minutes, both deep in thought. Gemma is first to break the silence.

"Is this payback? For mom and dad?" She questions quietly.

Harry nods. "Yeah... terrible payback."

"You fucked up, didn't you? Like you always do?" She waits for him to confess whatever it is that he's done.

"Yeah," he sighs, letting the silence in the room interrupt for a moment. "Mom and dad are turning in their graves at the thought of a royal blooded grandchild."

Gemma doesn't gasp like the typical reaction would be. If anything, she saw something idiotic like this coming the moment she noticed the smirk on her brother's face when he first saw that omega.

"You're on your own," she gets up, facing him. "When the royals find out, it's on you. Not this pack."

"I know," he whispers out guiltily.

"Don't come to the tavern today."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, it's NoShitSherlock. I hope you liked this chapter, it was ready by Sunday but I had a mega internet failure. 
> 
> Don't be surprised at Harry.  
> hE's A dIcK that's pretty self explanatory as to why he's done the dIcK-iEsT thing. Nevertheless, the plot is starting to get a little wee bit crazy I'm SO EXCITED, STICK AROUND .xx


	6. Chapter 6

Louis' heat is over finally. Memories of the past few days swim in his head and he can't comprehend where did he go wrong with his plans? 

All of what he does takes a wrong path every time. First, he is set to be married to an old Duke; second, he meets Harry and gives him his purity; third, he gets back home after nearly being attacked by Alex; fourth, his father knows he escaped and grounds him; fifth, he practically begs Harry to help him during his heat and Harry stupidly knots him. Then his father finds out Harry has been in his room. 

Dear Lord, how did Louis get in this mess?

Yes, Louis was the one who begged Harry for his knot, but the green eyed alpha should've known better. Omegas during heat crave for a knot, because their body naturally begs to be bred. Harry is an experienced alpha and should've known not to give in to Louis' needs no matter how tempting.

The only thing left for Louis to do now is wait. Wait and find out if he's pregnant which most possibly he is. He is healthy and Harry has been the only ever person inside of him during a heat, so there's a big chance Louis is pregnant. 

What is he going to do if he is? His father is certain to hang him or have his head on a silver plate by the end of the day. Worst of all, his hand is promised to the Duke. Even if he manages to hide his belly from his parents, the Duke is very much and surely going to find out. 

The blue eyed prince's blood boils. His mind is being filled with hateful words and curses directed to that stupid alpha, with his stupid curly hair, his stupid green eyes and his stupid big kno-

Louis stops himself before his rage vanishes and sinful thoughts take over his mind. That's what got him into this situation in the first place.

The last days of his heat were spent in agony, even worse than the last times he had them. It's pure torture to have an alpha take care of you during it, and then abruptly leave and you have to make do with what you have for the rest of your heat. Being knotted during heat is and will always be the most ecstatic of feelings.

In the moment, Louis had felt free and owned at the same time. He deep down felt as if his alpha was there and would not let him suffer any longer, and give him all the freedom he craved because Harry had his back. Literally.

Now that his mind is clear of any lust, he is mad and Harry is going to deal with his anger.

For the third time that month, Louis gets ready again and escapes home. It's like a daily routine now. He doesn't even blink or think twice about it before he's out of the room and finds himself running through the snowy paths of the forest. 

Worried and angry at the same time, Louis is surprised his mind is clear and remembers well where he should go. If Louis is pregnant, it's sure as hell that Harry will take responsability. It takes two people to make a baby.

He hears howls of wolves around him again as soon as he enters Harry's territory. But no one dares to attack him. At least four wolves of Harry's pack know Louis now, and know that the green eyed alpha has slept with him. That must be the reason why he continues his walk undisturbed.

After a few more meters he finds himself in front of the house. He is afraid to knock or go in. The first and last time he met Harry's close friends and his sister they made it clear that he wasn't welcomed. The actual reason why other than a lack of fondness remains unknown to Louis. 

Yes, he is a royal and he has been lucky to grow up with a lot of opportunities and wealth. But as far as Louis is aware of, his father has done a great job with his ruling. The Kingdom's economy and state is far better than it was when his grandfather was King. Surely Harry's pack can't hate him because of money.

Also, Louis has never met Harry's pack before, so their resentment towards him can't be personal. Louis sighs. It's better that he stops thinking so much and finds the neccesary courage to knock. Then he'll figure out what to do.

"What are you doing here?" 

Louis' just raised his hand to knock when he hears that damned raspy and somewhat angry voice. He looks around, but does not see him.

"Up here," Harry speaks again. He is on the second floor, his arms opened wide and placed on each side of the window. A small furrow of his brows can be seen, and Louis is sure he is trying to figure out the reason why he is in fact here.

"May I enter?" Louis asks unsure, taking a few steps back from the door.

"No," Harry's firm and sure when he says it. "I'll come down. You can wait for me under that tree. You know which one."

Louis nods, but Harry doesn't wait to see it as he slams the window shut after what he says.

The blue eyed omega marches to where Harry told him to go and waits. And waits. 

And waits.

He is sure more than an hour has passed by since Harry told him to wait. It's cold too and the sun is going to set soon since it's winter. Louis' inner wolf feels wounded, and his pride even more. A couple of times he makes up his mind to leave and never look back, but the situation he's in does not permit him to do so.

The omega's back is against the tree. He's clenching and unclenching his fingers to make sure they're still functioning when he hears footsteps. 

"I have been waiting for more than an hour!" Louis bites as soon as Harry is in front of him.

Harry doesn't even blink. "I had stuff to do."

Louis looks at him incredulously. "You had stuff to do." 

It's not a question, but it still delivers the message. How can this alpha be so nonchalant and uncaring?!

"Yes. Now please don't waste more of my time and tell me why you're here?"

"Waste your time? I have been out here in the cold waiting for your majesty to come down and I am the one wasting your time?!"

"The only royal around here is you, little wolf, or do you have a kink for lower classes playing rich and prissy? Now answer my question or else I'll just go back and continue with my day."

Louis is hurt, and he is angry and confused and all these emotions flood through his body. He opens his mouth a few times to insult Harry, to make him feel what he is feeling right now, but nothing comes out.

The alpha raises his eyebrows as if he's expecting Louis to offend him, but in the end Louis decides against it. It's not worth it. It will not change anything.

"I do not believe you have no idea why I am here, Harry," Louis speaks slowly and tries to hide his anger, but still a hint of it manages to show.

"Enlighten me, if you please," Harry says and motions with his hand for Louis to continue.

"You knotted me!" Louis loses all control and shouts. 

His back hits the tree not more than one second after he speaks and Harry is towering over him, his hand covering Louis' mouth.

The alpha's eyes morph, deep green converting into an electric and vibrant orange. It's like his eyes are piercing holes into Louis' soul. The prince can't help but get scared, yet at the same time can't stop looking at Harry's eyes.

"Shut your mouth!" Harry whispers loudly. "Are you an idiot or do you like acting like one?! Do you know how dangerous it can be for the both of us if somebody heard you?!"

His torso is flush against Louis, one of his knees just a little bit between Louis' thighs. His breathing is becoming uneven, fanning over the omega's face.

"I don't know or care what you want, but I like my head where it is, thank you very much." Harry proceeds.

Louis' eyes flash over with a bit of the hurt he's definitely feeling inside, but Harry does not budge. This omega should know better by now. Harry does not have time for this bullshit.

"I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, but you have to promise you'll remain calm." Harry raises his eyebrow, showing Louis he means what he's saying.

Reluctantly Louis nods, and as soon as Harry removes his hand and steps back Louis lowers his head. A few tears menace to spill, but he does not want to make a fool of himself any more than he already has. He sniffles quietly as if that will help his tears return back to where they came from.

"You knotted me, Harry. Do you know how dangerous that is? I could be pregnant," Louis says quietly with a broken voice.

Harry purses his lips. "You were the one who was asking for it."

Louis swallows down the lump in his throat and shakes his head in disappointment. "I was in heat. You know how-"

"I know omegas. You don't have to teach me how they work. I've had my fair share of lovers," Harry speaks again. 

Louis hates to admit it to himself but there's a green monster developing in his tummy. It's like Harry is doing his best to push Louis' buttons. He absolutely hates thinking of Harry with other omegas. The alpha cannot be with other ones. He belongs with Louis. Louis is the only omega Harry should be and sleep with.

Louis tries to hide that information and not show Harry how he really feels about that fact. "Since you are so informed then why did you do it?"

"Are you actually questioning me on what most alphas do when having sex? I did it, and it felt good. That's all I have to say," Harry takes a step back as if to put closure to the topic.

"I am meant to marry the duke, Harry," Louis can't give up, not yet. "I cannot marry him if I am pregnant and you know that."

"So you are going to marry the duke?" Harry squints his eyes at Louis and crosses his arms.

Louis breathes on his hands to warm them. It's getting darker but he cannot leave without talking properly with this stubborn alpha. He's getting angrier with each of Harry's words, but he's managing somehow to remain collected.

"You know I do not want to, but my parents insist, so I do not have much of a choice. I was thinking maybe..." Louis doesn't dare to continue. He hopes Harry knows what he wants, and help him, but Harry does not speak for a few seconds.

"You were thinking what? If I could mate you? Ha! Don't make me laugh, Louis. You're getting more hilarious each day."

Harry walks past Louis and sits at the base of the tree collecting a few rocks he finds there, sounding as if he is talking about the weather.

"So you do not care at all about what may happen to me?" The blue eyed omega says turning around to face the alpha.

Harry raises his face and looks Louis dead in the eyes. "No, I don't."

When he asked, Louis knew that this was going to be the answer, yet it still leaves him feeling as if he's just been stabbed right through his heart.

The alpha sits up again, rocks in his hand (which Louis does not even care asking what he needs them for) and starts walking in the direction of his house. 

"Go back home," he says without turning his head.

Louis' knees buckle but he places his hand on the tree to prevent him from falling right there. There's a lump in his throat and his eyes get wet by the second. It takes a few minutes to gather himself and not start sobbing right in the middle of the forest.

He looks up at the tree house, the memories he had in there and hates himself. How could he have been so weak, and so stupid? Now look where it got him. In a situation without an escape.

•

Walking back home wasn't so difficult after Harry's final low blow. Louis got back in his room the way he always has and slumped in his bed. 

Thinking, that's all he can do. His inner omega is so hurt as if he's been beaten. Yesterday, when he went to meet Harry, the alpha's words were the last thing he expected to get from him. But that's what he got, and now the only remaining thing to do is wait. 

He is not really sure of what he is waiting for. Maybe for Harry to come back and say it was all a joke; maybe for the few first symptoms of him being pregnant to start; maybe for his father to find out and finish his and his baby's life. Those are a lot of things that could happen, each of them an awful one.

Louis hears knocking on his room door and mumbles, "enter," thinking that it's one of the maids bringing him breakfast. Instead he hears his father's voice greeting him.

"Good morning."

Louis immidiately scrambles off his bed and bows down, greeting him back. He motions to the table and chairs situated near the window for his father to sit down and he tightens the robe he wears around himself. 

His father takes a seat and Louis does the same, feeling anxious. Why has the King come this early in the morning to see him?

Has his father learned about Louis' affair with Harry? Maybe he's found out who Harry is and has already captured him.

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit, father?" Louis asks without looking at him. He places his hands in his lap, remembering the manners his mother has taught him all his life.

"I want you to get ready tonight, prince. We are going to have a ball in the main hall. All the best tailors will be here to grant you all what you desire to wear," his father says, one of his hands resting on his belt.

"Why is there a need for a ball, your highness?" Louis asks confused. Did he forget one of his sibling's birthday? Even if he did, why does his father feel the need to come and inform him personally?

"The Duke is coming tonight to meet you. He is very happy to close the deal and mate you. You should feel lucky."

Louis feels nauseous, and he doesn't know which reason is the cause. The thought of getting married to that old man? Or because maybe he is pregnant? By an alpha from the woods.

Louis hopes, with all his heart, that it's the first one.

"But father-"

"Enough Louis! I thought we talked about this! It is final! No more whining! Get ready for tonight and be thankful you are going to have a mate!" 

The King gets up from the chair and walks out of the room without saying anything else.

How much can one person take without exploding? Louis is sure he is so close to that maximum mark. Just a little push and he will burst.

He doesn't have the chance to make it back to his bed because he hears another knock at his door, softer this time. He wipes his tears quickly, but he's sure that whoever it is will know he has been crying.

Ernest enters the room, his soft blue eyes looking at Louis. The omega softens at the view of his younger sibling and motions for him to get closer. Ernest walks in his direction and hugs his older brother.

Louis cries more. His little brother knows better than any adult on how to treat Louis. Louis sobs in his little brother's arms and feels a little ashamed of letting go this easily. 

Ernest doesn't talk, he just holds Louis close and pets his back with his little hand. He hugs Louis tighter as if it will help wash away all the pain the omega feels inside.

"What is wrong, Lou? Why are you crying?" The little boy asks after he breaks the hug.

"Too much, baby. I am so hurt. When you get a little older you will understand better," Louis smiles through his tears and looks down ashamed at his hands, not being able to even look at his brother.

"I am tired of being told I am a kid. I am not. I understand almost all the time what is going on," Ernest says and places his hands at the sides of his brother's face and raises his head. "I know you do not want to get married. I do not want you to get married either."

Louis smiles. "Why not?"

"Because I know you do not love that oldie, and also that means I will be the only boy in a house full of girls. Ew," Ernest scrunches up his nose.

The blue eyed omega gives him a wet laugh and hugs him again.

"I will miss you too much, Lou. Who is going to make jokes with me then? All the younger girls want to do is play with their dolls, and Lottie and Fizzie only talk about dresses and manners. I need you," Ernest says sadly.

"I will miss you too, Ern. I will do the most I can to come and see you all," Louis lies. He knows once he's married to the duke, he'll have to start a family and rarely visit here.

"Do not lie to me, Lou. I know when you are not telling the truth. And I know you like that other alpha," Ernest says surely, crossing his arms in front of him.

Louis widens his eyes. "What a-alpha?" His voice cracks.

Ernest gives him a knowing look. "The one that you had in your room like a week ago."

"He, uh... he is, um... wait, how do you know he is an alpha?" Louis furrows his brows.

"Anyone who can see knows he is an alpha with that smirk he has," Ernest replies. "And do not worry, I did not tell anyone." 

Louis smiles and hugs him again. Ernest is a gift God sent to him in one of the worst moments of his life. "Oh Ernie, what am I going to do?" The omega cries.

"Run away. You did it the first time. You love him, right?" The little prince asks.

"I do not- I do not really know yet," Louis answers thoughtfully. "I know I have these feelings when I am with him, but I do not know if it is love yet. I do not know what love is."

"Well that is close enough to love. It is good enough for me. Why not run away with him?"

"I cannot. We had an argument last night," Louis pouts and feels like he's the younger one in this conversation.

"You can fix it. There is nothing in this world that is not fixable. Well, maybe except for death," Ernest adds and Louis wants to suffocate him with hugs and kisses.

"Hey, when did you become this wise? You are far too intelligent for my liking," Louis fakes an offended face.

"I have always been intelligent. I do not have time to deal with you paesants!" Ernest places his hands on his hips with his eyebrows raised.

"Okay, okay," Louis laughs. "You can be intelligent all you want but leave the sass to me." 

The brothers laugh together and hug again. Ernest tells Louis he is going to watch the door so the older prince can get ready. 

The omega prince gets out his sack and puts a few clothes in it and a few fruits. He has been craving them a lot lately. Maybe Harry does not have them in his house.

He puts on his coat once again and finds himself the same way he did the first time he got the courage to do what he did.

He looks back and sees Ernest at the door, his eyes a bit wet from seeing his brother leave. Louis turns around and kisses his forehead and then engulfs him in a big hug.

Louis finds the power to let his little brother go and turns to the window without looking back. He knows if he does he will not be able to leave.

As he is climbing down the window, he hears a quiet and soft, "good luck, Lou," and his heart breaks for the nth time.

The route is the same as always. The feeling also the same. He runs with hope. Hope that Harry will not make him go back again. Hope that Harry will accept at least helping him for a couple of weeks. That's all he has right now.

He arrives at the house no longer than forty five minutes later and feels as if his life is a cliché of events. Here he is trying to find courage to knock again.

This time though, there is no voice that stops him, so he knocks softly two times. He hears voices and movements from inside the house. 

A couple of seconds pass and the door is opened. The alpha in front of him is the raven haired one that was in Harry's tavern that day. He looks at Louis up and down, thankfully not with disgust. Instead he looks surprised.

"Can I help you?" The alpha asks.

Louis swallows and for a fragment of his time reconsiders all of his life choices from the coldness of this alpha's voice. 

"I was looking for Harry," Louis says with a low voice, with a confidence that in reality he does not have.

"Wait here." 

It's short and simple and Louis does not have anything else to do but to follow orders. The door is closed on him, but Louis pushes the low feeling away. He is too used to feeling bad about himself already.

He hears shouting from inside of the house, alpha voices growling at each other, and another female voice who tells the other two to shut up. 

Harry is the one to open the door. "Zayn, you can go back. I'll take it from here." The green eyed alpha says to the black haired one who opened the door first.

Zayn does not move for a couple of seconds just looking at Louis. When Harry walks out he slams the door loudly.

Harry grabs Louis harshly by his forearm and drags him a few steps away from the house.

"What are you doing here again?! I told you I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." 

Scared, Louis swallows. "I-I ran away."

"I. Can. See. That! What goes on in that mind of yours?! I told you to go home and stay there!" Harry seethes in Louis' face, a little bit of furr coming out from the side of his face and his arms.

"I d-do not want to. They are going to have a ball tonight and make me marry the Duke. You have to help me Harry, p-please," Louis begs.

"I don't have to do anything! Get it inside that thick head of yours! All of these are your problems, not mine!" Harry grits his teeth.

"I could be pregnant! Do you not understand that?! I have nowhere else to go!" 

"Even if you are, how can I be sure that baby is mine?! As far as I know your room is surrounded by alpha guards! You didn't have a problem opening your legs for me!"

The first punch on the alpha's chest is a bit painful, the next one comes weaker, and all of the other ones like a feather. Louis' punches do not manage to even move him from where he is.

"You sick bastard!" Louis cries, face flushed and full of tears. "You know you are the only one that I have ever slept with! Your stupid nose would have smelt it on me if I had been with another alpha! I hate you! I hate you!" 

Louis stops punching, and covers his face with his hands. He is humiliated. Harry practically called him a whore. How could he do this to Louis? Louis had belived in him in one of his most weakest moments, and Harry practically slut-shamed him.

"Get back home, Louis. And don't ever come here again. Forget about me and this place," Harry says. The alpha turns his back on Louis again and begins walking back to his house. 

Louis is destroyed. Emotionally and physically. He wants to just marry the duke and get it over and done with, he's just as miserable chasing after Harry as he will be married to an old man. At least he'll be married to someone who cares about having kids. But Louis can't marry the duke. He gave everything he had to Harry. To top it all, he could have a life in him.

Louis begins to walk back, but he is sure he can't go home. He has broken his family's trust and can't even look them in the eye. 

His heart and his head hurt, both for the same reason. He is tired. He wants to rest and cry himself out of his misery, but he doesn't have a place to go. 

Maybe he'll be lucky enough to get murdered by rogue alphas. Why should he live anymore? What's his purpose? 

He sits on a rock he comes across, cleaning it a bit from the snow. He rests his head on his palms and continues to cry. Nothing matters anymore.

He does not know, nor does he even care how much time he spends there. He has nothing left to do. He is hopeless.

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

A soft voice asks him. He raises his head and sees a pair of clear blue eyes looking at him.

"Dear Lord, you're the prince! How can I help you, your majesty?" The boy asks and bows his head in respect.

He's an omega, wearing poor clothes in this cold. 

"Murder me," Louis mutters, lowering his head again.

"I beg your pardon? I didn't hear you, sir," the boy questions.

"Do not worry about that," Louis sighs.

"I see you're sad, may I ask why?" 

"Yes, you may, but I am far too upset to answer right now," Louis replies.

"If you will, you can come with me to my humble cottage, your majesty. It's far from what you're used, but a hot cup of cocoa can keep us warm on this very cold winter day," the omega adds.

Louis nods reluctantly. It can't get worse than this. He already put his trust in a mean alpha, a stranger omega is no harm at this point.

"Me name's Niall by the way, your majesty." 

"You can call me Louis. 'Your Majesty' is more of my father's preference," Louis says.

"Oh I'm afraid, I cannot do that." Niall rubs his hands together as they begin walking where the poor omega leads them.

"Niall, if I say you can, then you can. Do not worry."

"As you wish, Louis," the blonde haired omega replies, opening the front door of his cottage.

It smells like milk and butter in there. The cottage is warm, everywhere fur of goats can be seen used as rugs or blankets.

"Do you live alone, Niall?" Louis asks and sits down in front of the fireplace getting rid of his coat.

"Yes your maje- uh Louis. This place is all that I've got left from me parents. We moved from Ireland a few years back."

"Where are your parents, if I may ask?" 

"They've passed away. Two years ago," Niall winces a bit when he talks.

"I am sorry." 

Niall gives him a small smile. "So, how about that hot cocoa?"

"It sounds like a great idea to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheww, that's two updates in two days. 
> 
> Sorry for being so late guys; this week was our last one for this year in uni, so I had a lot of exams before the holidays.
> 
> I know I wrote this chapter, but I wanna punch Harry in the face :P.
> 
> As always if you liked it don't forget to leave a Kudo or a Comment.
> 
> See you in the next one,  
> Larriegal. ❤


	7. Chapter 7

 

"You must be on your way now, my prince."

The blonde omega proceeds to take his blanket from Louis and fold it to save him the work, but Louis clutches onto it tightly. They've spent the whole day talking, about anything and everything but why Niall found him upset. Niall tilts his head in confusion.

"I apologise," Louis loosens his grip on the blanket, looking away shyly.

"That's okay," Niall smiles sweetly. "I don't mind if you want to stay a little bit longer. However, you must head home soon as night is due to fall," he sits back down.

"May I stay?" Louis looks at the other omega hopefully. "I mean, for the night?"

"Oh, I want to say yes and yes to many more nights," Niall looks at Louis sadly. "However, I must refuse. I'm scared someone will find out the prince is in my home."

"No one will find out," Louis moves from sitting on his bum to sitting on his feet, body facing the omega even more. "I promise."

"Louis, you don't know that," Niall places a hand on Louis' shoulder sympathetically. "I can't be found with you. I'll be in the graveyard."

"N-No," Louis looks down sadly, in denial. "You will not. We are not like that. You have aided me, I will speak nothing but praises of you if we are found. 

"My prince, won't you be punished for praising a peasant?" 

Louis falls silent, slumping his shoulders and sniffling. The blonde omega sighs, not sure what to do to make Louis feel happy.

"I am sorry," Louis apologises again. "I am being selfish expecting to get my own way. I understand your concern," Louis starts to get up, putting the blanket down and slowly making his way over to the door.

"Wait, my prince," Niall hastily gets up, grabbing the blanket Louis put down and bringing it to him. "For the road."

"You are very kind," Louis hugs the boy, surprising him. "I do wish you the very best. Thank you for kindly offering me food and warmth."

"It's been my pleasure, your highness," Niall gives a smile and bows his head down. "Hurry along now. Eyes wide open."

Louis returns the smile, hiding the fact that once he's out these doors, he's got three choices. One, return home, shamefully and for the third time. Two, travel the woods with his eyes wide open and his senses heightened in caution of a rogue alpha attack. Or three, run back to Harry like a complete fool. Two would save his dignity, but he's an omega. He's frightened out of his skin. Three is just plain stupid, Louis would be purposely hurting himself by going back to Harry. Embarrassingly, when Niall closes the door behind him, Louis will have to head back home, attend the ball in which he will meet the Duke.

With both feet out of Niall's home, Louis' heart sinks. He turns around to face the blonde omega at the door. "Good evening."

"Good evening," Niall smiles again before slowly shutting the door, appearing at the window and waving Louis goodbye. 

Louis waves back and then starts to tread through the snow, clutching tightly onto the blanket. The sunset is magnificent, Louis can only imagine. He can't see the beautiful orange glow through the trees in the wood as he would see it from his bedroom window, but he can see the pink in the sky mixed with the blue and it is simply delightful, the only highlight about the fact he's taken the direction that will only lead him straight back home. 

The omega sighs, watching his breath come out in white puffs in the cold air. He listens to the sounds of the wild animals and creatures in the forest as he walks. There's the hooting of an owl, even the sound of a few stray crickets that would have escaped a swamp somewhere. Amidst it all, there's the howling of wolves, rogue alphas without a doubt. Louis swallows down the lump in his throat, picking up his pace. It's a while until he'll get back, he'll be catching the dark of night. 

Upon getting back, Louis decides he's going to walk through the front doors of the castle. There's no point in hiding that he's escaped again, and has come back _again_. There's no point in sneaking in through his window and hiding his shame, it's etched all over his face. Now he just feels idiotic, like he's treating the castle as a plan B every time his plan A fails, and it's selfish. The blue eyed omega feels so guilty, because he's never selfish, but then again, none of this would be happening if his parents just accepted a change of tradition and let Louis find a mate in his own time.

As the sun escapes behind the horizon line, Louis starts to rant to himself under his breath, telling himself to accept the Duke, to be positive about it, to appreciate that there is someone out there who indeed wants to marry him and not for his wealth. Harry doesn't matter, he should never have. Louis should have never bumped into Harry, Louis should have never even left the castle. He should have just accepted the Duke from the very beginning and then he wouldn't be scolding himself for feeling the way he does about the mean green eyed alpha.

Louis wipes furiously at the tears that start to escape his eyes, blaming the tears on the wind that's strong and cold but knowing well enough he's crying because of the sticky situation he's in. He's still got time to redeem himself, he just needs to forget Harry exists, forget what Harry has said and forget what he's done. 

The omega lifts his head up, strengthening up his mind. No prince should walk with their head down.

"Omega!"

The prince turns around in fright, knuckles white as he grips immensely tight on the blanket. Louis' faced with a girl, clearly an omega herself. She looks at him deeply concerned as she raises her hands up, implying that she intends no harm. Louis lets out a shaky breath, loosening his grip on the blanket a bit.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm sorry to have scared you," she apologises, looking around cautiously before approaching him. "I was just out hunting with my mate who's just a little further up collecting berries and I caught sight of you. May I ask why you are out here alone?"

Louis purses his lips.  "I was visiting someone. Unfortunately I do not have an alpha to escort me safely, but that is acceptable. I may be an omega but I can take care of myself."

"I believe you could," she half-heartedly agrees, clearly not believing him. "If you were not carrying, omega. It's so dangerous for you to be out here alone when you are carrying. Please, come with my mate and I. We will escort you home."

"W-What?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, immediately feeling like he wants to ball himself up and hide from the insane omega. "What do you say?"

"Mary, who's this alpha," an alpha appears, no doubt the girl's mate, a protective arm around her waist. "Pardon, you don't look fit to be an alpha," he double takes.

"Smell, Stephen," Mary looks at him ecstatically. "He is an omega. A carrying omega. We must take him home."

"Yes, of course," the alpha nods his head. "Omega, please lead the way. We shall escort you. 

Louis takes a step back, feeling nauseas with confusion and fear of the worst. "Wait, what do you mean 'carrying'? Please, what do you mean?"

"Do you not know?" Mary tilts her head in confusion. "Omega, _you are pregnant_."

A feeling washes over Louis, mixed with shock that turns his skin pale and leaves him feeling like he is going to pass out. "I-I a-am? B-But I do not... I-I have not felt nauseas o-or-"

"Oh, poor omega, the signs don't show straight away, but a wolf can still smell it," Mary rests a soothing hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly. "Come on, you," she wraps her arm around him, bringing them to a walk. "We must get you home. Surely you will want to break the news to your mate and family."

Louis looks into the distance, in a daze. All he can think about is how screwed he is now that the possibility has turned into a fact. His parents will have his head on a pitchfork by the end of the night. He hopes the Duke doesn't have a sense of smell, because if he smells Harry's mistake, the royal family has a one way ticket to being deceiving royals. Louis doesn't have a doubt that his parents have expressed how 'perfect' their son is. If only perfect meant messing with an alpha from the woods. 

"I must say," Mary inhales deeply. "Your mate smells unique."

"Mary," Stephen gives her a look. "Bite your tongue back."

"No, I meant," she inhales again, Louis moving away a bit. "You smell like a 17Black alpha. Is your mate from that pack? I am sorry to pry but this is very intriguing. That pack rarely ever mates."

"I, um..."

Louis scrambles his brain for something to say. He can't say that he's not actually mated, and that the reason he smells like an alpha from the 17Black is because he stupidly let one take him - he'd be walking home feeling horribly judged by these strangers. 

"Yes," the blue eyed prince lies. "However, I will not be returning to him. I am en route the royal castle. 

"Oh, God, are you the prince?"

"No, no," Louis laughs nervously, a bead of sweat begging to break out on his forehead. "I am not an ounce their blood. I am just a servant," he lies, only because he doesn't want the kingdom crawling with, 'the prince is pregnant by a 17Black alpha' - his grave will be dug too soon. "I do not usually do evening shifts but they are welcoming the Duke of France with a ball tonight."

"It sounds like it will be a magical night," Mary stares off into the distance, daydreaming. "How elegant."

"Magical, hopefully," Louis responds, falling into a silence and letting the night take over his senses.

•

Once Louis is through the castle gates, no longer with the alpha and omega from the woods, he lets his guard down. He lets his eyes well up, concerning the guards. They don't question him out of respect and in fear of losing their jobs. They probably smell it too, senses trained to be the sharpest. He enters the castle, doesn't bother toughening up. If two random wolves from the woods could smell it, his parents will also and in a heartbeat. 

"Louis!" The Queen appears, face stern, eyes filling with fury. "You are demanding to be punished! Where the hell have you been?!" She loses her composure, overflowing. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY MORE! You have pulled the last straw! If you were not royal blood I would degrade you to the lowest possible title!" She pants, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Louis drops his head, a mewl at the back of his throat threatening to come out. He hears the Queen suck in a deep breath, gasping, and the King approaching, about to intervene only to gasp himself. 

The Queen's lip starts to quiver and she stumbles back, falling against the King. She covers her mouth with her hand, other hand gripping tightly onto the King.

"Y-You a-are..." she gulps. "Pregnant."

Louis is too scared to look up, too embarrassed, too ashamed.

"God damn it! You are pregnant! You are-" she cuts herself off, feeling nauseas from shock.

The King speaks, scarily calm. Louis knows a storm is coming. "You lied to us."

"I-"

"YOU LIED TO US!" The King rages, fists clenching, but it is obvious he's more hurt than angry. "My prince, you lied to us! Louis, we have broken our backs to provide a promising future for you and in return you lie to us! Who was that alpha that you had in your room?!"

"F-Father, I am sincerely-" 

"WHO?!"

A mewl escapes Louis' lips. He curls in on himself, body shaking in fear. He can see his father's eyes glow deeply. The King's teeth morph, canines against his lips. There's one thing a royal never does, and that's lose their composure to the point of morphing. Louis wants to cry. He's never made his father angry to that extent.

"A-An alpha from the 17Black tavern," he squeaks out fast, every inch of his inner omega that is already devoted to Harry feeling like he's betrayed the alpha completely. 

"Guard!"

Louis knows that he's going to get sniffed in order to get Harry's distinct scent. Louis wants to put up a fight and protect Harry because at the end of the day, the alpha has taken over his mind and heart, but Louis isn't able to move. He lets the guard inhale Harry's scent.

"Gather all the guards who are not on duty for the ball. I want you out and tracking down that alpha. He is as good as dead. Bring him. Dead or alive," the King orders, grabbing the Queen's hand and facing Louis. "This is why Earnest is going to be King! Because you do careless things that mar our reputation and now we have got an unwed prince due to marry the Duke of France with a rogue alpha's baby in him! You will not attend the ball! We shall present Charlotte to the Duke in order to save our promise to deliver an omega. May he decline, for all our goods. Upstairs! Now!" He gives his final words before taking the Queen away and trying to coax her back to a settled frame of mind. Everything needs to be sane, the ball is due to start in less than half an hour.

The blue eyed omega makes his way through the castle in silence, ignoring the shocked glances from every wolf that senses the news. He's a disgrace to the family name, he knows. The same two replacement guards stand at his door, eyes wide when they see he's not in his room and they didn't see him leave. Louis only bows his head down to them, a complete change of role, and enters his room.

"The King and Queen have been discussing possibly barring up your window. I would like to put forth that in doing so, you will no longer be able to watch the sunset or the sunrise, but thank you to a certain little prince, I am not considered worth listening to."

"Liam? Liam!"

Louis runs to the alpha, attacking him in a hug until he's falling back and hitting the bed, Liam wrapping his arms tightly around Louis' waist.

"How long have you been in here?! Mother and father will have your neck in a noose if they find out!" Louis swats him on the shoulder, Liam letting out a little moan of pain.

"My prince, I have been here since sunset to wish you good luck with the ball. I take it you will not be attending?"

"What gives it away?" Louis questions, sitting up on Liam's front.

"Why, you are not dressed in the finest attire yet when the tailors should have you dressed well in advance to the ball for any tweaking. Tell me, my prince, why are you not attending the ball? Please do not lie to me, I am trained to smell even the faintest of scents."

Louis drops his head. "Please do not make me say it."

"Omega, I do not judge you. I am only concerned for your future." 

Liam rubs a soothing hand on Louis' arm, but the blue eyed prince frowns, moving off and away from him. 

"What have I said wrong?" Liam sits up, facing him.

"Everyone is concerned about my future but no one cares about how I feel enough to let me choose what I would like."

"Louis," Liam frowns, reaching out to grab the omega's hand but Louis only moves his hand away. "You do not know what you would like. If you did, you would have found an alpha already. I want to side with you, but I am just as fearful as your parents about you. Not because of the royal name, but because I will not always be here to protect you. I have already proven that I am not able to protect you. I let you go and now you are..." Liam looks away, guilt on his face. "Now you are pregnant and I cannot forgive myself for that. I will not. I cannot protect you. It is in your best interest to marry."

Louis shuffles forward, cupping Liam's cheek and turning the alpha's head to face him. "I cannot possibly marry now. Who would want me? The alpha that did this - he is what I would like, but he is troubled."

"Did an alpha from the woods do this?"

The blue eyed prince slowly nods his head, dropping his hand to fiddle with his fingers. "It is not completely his fault. I asked him to."

Liam furrows his eyebrows. "You did what?"

"I asked him to," Louis whispers out, avoiding Liam's eyes. "I was in heat, I could not stop. I am sorry."

"Do not apologise to me," Liam responds. "I am not the one suffering because of it."

Louis drops his head at Liam's tone of voice, hands linking behind his back.

"I am sorry, I do not mean to sound so harsh," Liam gets up, facing the omega. "I am just worried about you, Lou..." 

"I know," Louis looks down sadly. "I just directed half the guards to the father of my..." Louis pauses in thought, a chill running over his spine. "My child..." he shivers.

Liam falls silent, not knowing what to say anymore. Instead he sits back down on the prince's bed, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I shall spend the evening with you. Everything will be okay."

Louis only nods his head, there's not much more he can do.

•

 "I don't want blood on my tavern floor. Get up."

The green eyed man walks past one of his beaten alphas on the floor, not even sparing a glance at them. He proceeds to wipe down the serving counter, lager spilt on it from the fight. Harry looks at Gemma out of the side of his eyes as she sits down on one of the stools.

"If you're not going to clean up, please don't poke fights with people," he tells her before she can utter a word out.

"He was asking for it," Gemma drinks what's left out of one of the cups discarded on the counter. "The bloody vermin defended the royal family."

"Is that what's got you pissed?" Harry questions, flinging the cloth behind him and resting his elbows on the counter.

"That and he expressed his fine desire to bury that stupid omega prince," Gemma responds, face sour. She watches her brother smile in amusement and screws her face up in return. "In his bed."

The smile drops off the curly haired alpha's face for a second before he's masking his distaste with a grunt and by clearing his throat.

"Next time hold it together. I don't appreciate the extra cleaning. It's messy enough with these vexing alphas."

"You should have left that omega be. He wouldn't be attached to you and wouldn't show up uninvited to our territory. If you weren't my brother, you'd be Gerald on the floor."

"Then I'm glad I am," Harry responds, turning around to pour himself a drink. "If you were an alpha though, and an omega walked in alone and lost, you would not ignore them, especially if they were a male omega, more so if it's the prince. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, bore me further," Gemma rolls her eyes.

"Because, say if Gerald got his hands on said prince omega, had his own way with him, and the royal family were to find out, but don't know exactly what alpha ravaged their son but know it was one from our pack. They will splatter the blood of every alpha in this room, and like I said, I don't want blood on my tavern floor."

"Say if _you_ did."

"If they find out, they will know for sure it's me. I'm not concerned. You'll live."

The green eyed alpha doesn't expect the hard whack he gets on his arm, or the second hit he receives harder than the first purely for the sake of it.

"Ow! That-"

"I'm concerned, you idiot! You're my brother! If they kill you what the hell do I have left?! Mom and dad are gone!" Gemma looks at him hurt, on the cusp of crying. She scoffs. "Jesus, Harry, take this more seriously."

"He's the one who keeps coming back," Harry defends himself. "What am I to do? Let Gerald have at him?"

"You know how the rest of us don't say a word to him - you should try that."

"I know what I'm doing."

"What, so you think you can excuse yourself because you're the pack leader?" She scoffs again. "Get a grip. You're going to tamper with his feelings, aren't you? You already have, that's why he keeps coming back. Then you're going pull the mean card, make him hate you so he never comes back again. You're playing like an amateur. It's not going to work for a prince who's spent the entirety of his life inside a castle. You're that flare that he wants, and you played right into his hand. You're a fool," Gemma gets up, half a mind to disown her brother. "You're a fool and you did a fool thing and knotted him during his sodding heat."

"Tell me to get out then. Tell me to leave," Harry looks at her, face blank. 

Gemma doesn't say anything, just pinches the bridge of her nose with her back to him.

"You can't, because even though I'm putting my ass in shit I'm avenging mom and dad which is more than you could ever do. Don't call me a fool again."

Gemma decides it's best to leave the tavern and head back home and she does so without a word. Harry takes a deep breath, feeling guilty for talking to his sister like that but never will he accept an omega talking to him in such a way. Gemma is no exception. Harry sighs, looking around the tavern. It's emptier tonight. Other than his pack, there are a few unknown alphas having a drink. Harry expected the emptiness. It's no secret that the royals are having a ball this evening, and all the half-minded alphas from the woods who have nothing better to live for are surely going to be eyeing up the attendants and seeing who's easiest to steal from. 

Harry decides to approach Fionn and Zayn who sit quietly in the corner having a humble conversation, but before he can, the doors to the tavern are slamming open and the place is swarmed with royal guards. The green eyed alpha puts his hands up in surrender, not even attempting to put up a fight. He knew this was coming, he just didn't know when. Zayn looks at Harry with an unreadable look in his eyes, and Fionn's mouth drops open. Harry has the urge to roll his eyes.

He lets the guards tackle him to the floor, tying his arms behind his back with rope, tight to the point it feels like his bones will pop out of their joints. 

"Zayn," Harry gives him a pained smile, unbothered by his situation. It's worth the price. "Run the tavern. Fionn," Harry gives a disappointed look. "Close your sodding mouth."

Then the royal guards have him out the doors and it's set in stone that he'll be rotting in a dungeon and sentenced to death, but he feels so triumphant.

Arriving at the grand castle, he feels even more victorious. He smirks at the sneers that the attendants to the ball give him, smirks when he sees the King and Queen stood with disgust on their faces, expecting his arrival. He smirks even when he's shoved through the grand hallways to the dungeon and catches sight of Louis watching the whole thing unfold, expression unreadable. And what makes Harry most satisfied is Louis' strong, compelling scent accompanied with the scent of fertilization. The only time his smirk gets wiped off his face is when he's shoved into the dungeon, bars slammed shut and locked and he's left alone. 

He can also sense how upset Louis is, and Harry can smell how the blue eyed prince has had another alpha all over him. 

Harry clenches his jaw, canines digging into his bottom lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HiHiHi :D It's noshitsherlock. I apologise for falling behind on the update hehe I had to go into 2018 with some other tasks completed.  
> I hope this chapter is a nice 2018 present <3  
> (concerning my Instagram @, if you need to message me there, my username is now hedgehogandhubby)  
> Lots of love .xx


	8. Chapter 8

Louis ends up going to the ball. The Duke refused Lottie but the Queen didn't sulk about it, reminded of a special necklace she hid away for a rainy day. Several tailors barged into Louis' room under the Queen's demand, giving Liam a small ten second gap to sneak out before the Queen strutted in, head held high with confidence.

She presented a normal looking necklace, only to crush the pendant to free a rare herb Louis' never heard of, one that would completely mask his scent. After making it into a paste, she had Louis lather some on under his clothes, hence why he finds himself going to the ball.

Louis' nervousness is eating him up from the inside. He is where he least wants to be right now, surrounded by people he merely knows and hasn't seen in his entire life.

The main hall of the castle is purposely decorated for the ball, tables filled with all sorts of food anybody could dream of. He feels nauseated and he wants to get out of there as soon as possible, but he knows he cannot while being under his parents' severe vigilance.

While everybody seems happy and people are celebrating, Louis' life is being ruined by the second. He wants to kick and scream bloody murder and banish everyone; or at least he wants to go in his room and cry his eyes out for his miserable life, alone and away from everyone.

He has on a fake smile that does not reach his eyes, greeting courtly everyone who has the permission to come and talk to him. He has a deep desire to get out of these heavy clothes he has on which are suffocating him and not letting him breathe properly, but he has to contain himself.

It is not very likeable for a prince to act that way, most importantly for one who is being paraded as a rag doll so he can satisfy his father's ego. Even with all the cheering and laughter that surrounds him, he feels numb. Louis is sure that if anyone pinched him with a needle or even stabbed him with a knife, not a single drop of blood would come out of his body. The blue eyed omega is empty inside from any happy sensation and is filled with anger, rage and hurt.

He has a crystal glass in his hand, filled with non-alcoholic punch, serving as a symbol that he is fine and is not celebrating for his death sentence that is called punishment. Louis is being punished for daring, for wanting more in his life than just an old mate; for daring to hope for an adventure that was short lived. He hates the role of a trophy wife, despises it and has never wished to associate himself with that name.

How can all these people be happy, when someone's life is in danger just under them. Someone that broke the boundaries and slept with the Prince. Louis has never hated his title in his life more than now.

How can his father play the role of a happy, tolerable and humble man when just a few hours ago he imprisoned and humiliated Harry in front of all the living members of the castle.

Louis' stomach hurts and his heart aches, yet he continues smiling, covering all the fire burning inside him.

He just waits to draw attention from him for a minute, then he can sneak out and see how Harry is doing. Maybe he can sneak him a bit of food too, anything that can help Louis tame a bit of the guilty feeling that's been scraping him nonstop.

He watches as his mother speaks to the Duchess, and his father stands a few feet away seeming to be having a conversation with one of the members of his council. His siblings are dispersed throughout the hall too, Ernest and Doris eating, and Felicité is with the twins laughing about something Louis does not have the will to care about. He cannot find where Lottie is. He realises she's maybe in her room crying her eyes out.

The guilt weighs in on Louis even more. He did not only get himself and Harry in trouble, but he had forced his parents to present Lottie to the old man. Lottie is even younger than him, and she had been in the position where she thought she had to be condemned to a mate - someone who she is probably afraid of - that's so much older than her.

Louis feels dizzy, the ornaments, the furniture and all the people doubled and looking hazy. He is in so much trouble, he doesn't have the time to feel sick.

He takes this opportunity, maybe the only one he will get all night, and begins walking nonchalantly to the kitchen door, after placing his glass on the small table near him. He takes the most fruit he can possibly hide under his clothes and walks without looking back. The main hall is crowded, his presence will not be doubted for a good few minutes.

A few maids see him in the kitchen, but do not dare to talk. Even if Louis is an omega, he has always known how to make his being matter to those under him. It's not fair, but right now Louis does not have time to think about that.

The main gate to enter the dungeons isn't being guarded since all the guards are around the other parts of the castle being sure that no thief will enter.

The only reason Louis knows well the route is because of his adventures with Liam when he was younger. The puppy eyed alpha had always been his partner in crime and agreed to accompany Louis when he was sure no one was imprisoned. Louis always managed to corrupt Liam, even if by cheating, but curiosity never left his side so he could not be completely blamed. He had always been free spirited, craving to discover the unknown.

This part of the dungeon smells the same way it has for years. Like faeces and the insides of any reptile that crawled in these parts. His situation does not help him either, getting nauseous at the food let alone at this kind of smell.

He sees the bars of the few lockups, one of them lit by a small candle to the side. He sees Harry's silhouette. His hands are tied in front of him, and one of his legs is tied to the wall. The alpha is sitting on the floor, arms resting on his knees and his head hanging between his shoulders.

"Harry?" Louis says, voice low and unsure. He is afraid even his voice will manage to add to the anger Harry must be feeling inside.

The alpha does not raise his head. "What do you want?" He replies, short but firm.

Louis swallows. He is not afraid because he is protected from Harry by the bars, but he is nervous. He does not want to say anything wrong that will tick the alpha's nerve to insult him with the vilest words.

"I came to see how you are doing," he says carefully, his voice small and soft.

Harry snorts and looks at Louis, still sat. He raises one hand, as good as he can manage with them being tied up, and places it under his chin giving Louis an amused look.

"Don't lie to me, omega. We both know you came here to relish seeing me in this filth."

"No I-"

"Hush. I don't have the smallest desire to hear your excuses," the alpha rolls his eyes in annoyance.

Louis gulps. His hands are holding the fruit he brought under his clothes. "I brought you something to eat."

"I don't want your pity. You are the one who put me in here," the alpha's throat releases a low growl. Even though he was the happiest to know that he got the King's son pregnant, him - a rogue alpha of all alphas, he hates being there. But he cannot undo it now, and won't let go of his pride this easily.

"I did not do it because I wanted to. My father forced me. I did not have any other choice." Louis puts the fruit on a metal plate he finds near the bars.

Harry gets up, wiping his pants from any dirt. He walks towards Louis, never looking away from him. "I don't need to hear your blabbering, and I certainly don't care why you came here. Take that food and get away from here. Your presence is not welcomed."

The alpha does not even budge when he says it, eyes not even blinking, the message clear.

"I am pregnant, Harry," Louis decides to reply with instead. He places his hands on the bars, craving to feel the alpha near him. "I know you know it. You smelt it on me before when you saw me watch you get taken down here. I am carrying your pup. Do you not care at all?"

Harry clenches his jaw. "I also smelt another alpha on you. I could care less if that baby is mine. You didn't have a problem throwing yourself on another alpha as soon as I sent you back."

"What are you talking about? What other alpha? There has never been anyone on me except for you!" Louis exclaims, forgetting for a second that he is not supposed to be here.

"I am talking about the hideous smell you've been carrying on you since I stepped into this cursed castle. You come down here shameless with that smell, and even dare to ask me how I am," Harry steps closer to him, breaking the distance. He can see the hurt flash over Louis' face but he does not care. "And whatever herb you're wearing to mask your scent isn't making you smell any better."

He accomplished what had to be done, this omega is foolish to think Harry needs him any longer. Because no, Harry does not.

The omega nods his head, biting his bottom lip and forbidding himself to cry. He has tried everything and Harry again treats him worse than a stray dog.

The alpha sighs and sits back down. "Leave now. I wish to be alone."

Louis turns around, crouching down to pick up the plate of fruit, then starts to leave Harry's cell. He swallows his wounded pride once again, his inner omega crying and whining feeling cold and unwanted.

He marches towards the exits and exhales as soon as he is in the kitchen again, limbs trembling and not functioning properly.

As soon as he makes his way to the main hall, his mother yanks him by the elbow and walks in the direction of his room. It all happens so fast Louis does not have time to think. The rooms that lead towards his pass in a blur, his lungs menacing to burst from the adrenaline.

"What were you doing down there, prince?" The Queen says as soon as she slams the door shut. Louis has never seen her so angry and so out of character.

"I was, I... I know I should not have, but I could not help myself," Louis says, not daring to sit down or even move.

"Do you hear the words that come out your mouth? Why were you there? Do you think before you act?" The Queen clasps her hands in front of her, her voice as stable as she can manage.

"Can you please let me explain, mother? I wish to be heard for once," Louis turns his back to the Queen and looks out the window.

"You are demented. How dare you disrespect me by turning your back on your Queen? I hoped we could talk this out between you and I. I am afraid I have to call your father," the Queen informs him, walking out of his room without giving Louis the chance to protest.

He waits there, trembling in fear of what his father can do now. Louis has crossed the line too many times now, his father is not going to tolerate any more mistakes. Louis is even surprised he has made it to now with how disobedient he has been.

He looks around the room, breathing in and out calming himself down. Harry's and his conversation has only added to the stress and anxiety he has already been dealing with, now he has to deal with the rage of his parents too.

The door flies open not more than two minutes later, and he can smell his father's anger.

"Do you never tire yourself out breaking the few rules we have for you?! I do not understand where we have gone wrong!" The King growls as soon as he is in the room, the Queen beside him.

Louis swallows, afraid and hurt from what he is going to hear. Afraid of what the consequences will be. He is angry too, never having the possibility to say anything back, never having the benefit to explain himself.

He is supposed to just follow orders, like a trained dog waiting for his owner's approval.

"I do not know what else can I do with you! I imprisoned the bastard that impregnated you! It is what he deserves for having the audacity to put his hands on you! And now, you being the immature omega that you are, you even go and visit him?!" The King closes the distance, standing right before Louis.

His presence only has the ability to make Louis' omega self curl and whine in fear. He does not, however, allow himself to show his fear in front of his father. He is going to combust from how much he has been struggling and suffering the past month. All because of his parents, he's done what he's done because they've made him.

"Why did you go there? You were specifically instructed to not go there, let alone unprotected." The King pushes, voice scaringly quiet.

"I wanted to see him," Louis dares to answer with. He does not know where his confidence is coming from, but he is proud of himself.

The King bites the inside of his cheek and raises his brows. "You wanted to see him." He does not question, only repeats what Louis said. "Why does the prince want to see a criminal and insignificant alpha?"

Louis swallows. He is sure his father knows the answer but just needs Louis to say it. "I just desired to see him, that is all."

A mocked laugh spills from his father's lips. "Do not tell me, omega, that you have fallen in love with that rogue."

Louis lowers his head, not being able to deny what his father's just insinuated. He knows it's the truth, and his father has always known when the omega lies.

"How can you be so reckless? Where has it ever been heard that a Prince is to fall in love with a peasant?! He is a bastard, one of the lowest kinds! A rogue! I bet he was the one who suggested you escape in the first place!"

"No!" Louis forgets who is he talking to and shouts back.

The King ignores him. "How long have you been with him, hm? I am sure it must be years. Have you been planning this for a long time?"

"I swear, father. I did not. It all just kind of happened. I did not plan this," Louis cries, sitting on the edge of his bed, unable to stand any longer.

"Did you think that your mother and I would accept him as your mate? We always have given you the freedom to find one on your own, but an alpha of our kind. Not a filthy hooligan who has no respect for you." His father's hands are behind his back as he speaks without thinking about how Louis must be feeling.

"Please, your highness. I beg you. Stop," Louis' voice cracks when he pleads.

"You did not stop to think about the consequences of your actions, it is only fair that I do not stop too. You ran from your home! Got pregnant by a rogue! And now you visit him in the dungeons too?!" His voice raises a few octaves, his alpha getting angrier.

Louis puts his hands on his ears, refusing to hear any more. "Stop! I hate you! All of you! You made me do it! I begged you to not make me marry someone I do not know, but you never cared to hear me! And now the only thing you do is blame me! You are the ones to blame! You only think about yourselves and how you look in front of other people, without even noticing how much it has been hurting me! It is all your fault that I am in this situation now! I HATE YOU!"

He cannot control the words that spill out of his mouth, one after the other. Louis knows he's been ready to explode for a long time now, and it's finally happened.

The King and Queen look at him with wide eyes, not being able to believe what's just happened. Louis had been careless by acting against his father's orders but never before has he dared to raise his voice in front of him and say such things.

The King raises his hand, ready to smack the disrespectful omega, but the Queen grabs it before he can.

"Mark, my King. Please. He is not himself. I beg you," the Queen pleads, pushing the King a few steps away from Louis.

"You ungrateful omega! How dare you?! This is it! It is all his fault! That bastard has corrupted you! Wait here!" The King gets out of the room, the Queen following him, making sure he will not do anything too drastic in anger.

Louis can only hope his father does not take revenge on Harry. Mark is being unreasonable, throwing all the fault on Harry. Yes, Harry is guilty, but it's not completely his fault. Louis was the one who kept seeking him out, begging him to help him.

Harry after getting what he wanted had entirely dismissed him. Louis knew he was being stupid, going after Harry even though the alpha did not want him anymore. He denied their pup and accused Louis of being a whore.

How many heartbreaks does someone need to be left without a heart? Louis' spirit is beaten, tired and falling apart. He has no more time and willpower to be kind and caring. He only wants Harry to want him. Why does Harry not want him?

Is Louis not good enough? Not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Or maybe Louis just isn't enough in general. Harry flew him up into the sky, only to drag him down and crash him into the ground.

Louis doesn't know why his father's gone away and has told him to wait. He doesn't care enough either. He's sick and tired of being good. Louis is not a good person. Louis is not a good omega either.

He has disappointed everybody. Most importantly he has disappointed himself. When will he for once in his life achieve something? Make himself and his parents proud? He is afraid of the answer to that question because deep down he knows the possibility is next to never.

He collapses onto the floor, sobbing and hiccupping. His face is red from the pain he feels and his eyes sting with the tears. He hyperventilates, afraid his lungs will burst from the crying.

His parents step into his room not long after, calm and more collected now. He can smell the hint of anger in his father's scent.

He gets up and sits again at the end of the bed, waiting for his parents to say something, waiting for his fate to be once again decided by the others. Louis does not even want to argue anymore, too exhausted and tired by everything. He will not fight even if his father punishes him by death.

"Listen to me carefully," the King starts. Louis sees a few tears sliding down the Queen's cheeks, but he does not comment on that. He knows his voice will crack if he speaks and he does not want to show himself as weak.

"I will only talk once. Your mother and I have had a discussion about your distasteful behaviour, and after a few propositions, we have made a decision. It is not severe enough in my opinion, and you are lucky your mother loves you as much as she does." The King's nostrils flare at the last sentence, thinking how unfair it is for Louis to receive that much love.

The omega nods and does not ask what the decision is. Everything will lead to the same ending anyway; Louis being unhappy.

"You are going to pack up your things tonight, without the help of anyone. Tomorrow first thing at the break of the dawn, you will be leaving for Dover castle for behaviour management. The treatment will last two months. You have left us no choice."

Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He does not want to go. He has heard a few things about that place and feels ashamed to be on the list of what people call crazy. He is not crazy, he just wants to be free. Is he asking for too much?

The King receives no response to his declaration and motions with his hand for the Queen to begin to leave Louis' room. As he is about to leave the room himself, he turns his head and speaks again. "You are going to spend the rest of the night here. Your mother and I will go and attend our guests now. Do not even think about escaping out through your window. I have ordered guards to watch it at all times now."

The door slams shut, and Louis wants to scream. He can hear the ball going on, on the first floor. His father thinks Louis is being punished by not being allowed to return to a ball which he did not want to be at in the first place.

How little do his parents know him? His mother had always been sweet and caring, but her word did not matter that much. The King was ruthless, never taking anyone's feeling into consideration but his own, sometimes.

Louis is going away from home for two months. Somewhere he does not even know anybody. If Louis thought his room was hell, imagine what he will think about a place where even blinking will have to be done with permission.

His foolish behaviour has only made this worse for him. Harry's made it worse for him. He wishes with all his heart he can turn back time to that dinner where his parents suggested he would be married to the Duke. He would accept without hesitation, fall in love with the idea without thinking it twice.

Two months. Two months without his home, his parents, his siblings. Two months without Harry. If Louis wasn't leaving so soon, he would have the time to find a way to get Harry out of where he is.

What if his father complies with his word and hangs the alpha? Louis' body shudders at the thought. No, Harry will not die. He is a smart and skilful alpha. He will certainly find a way to get out of there, won't he?

Miserably, Louis gets out his bag from the closet and starts choosing pieces of clothing he will need there. His tummy is far from showing yet, but his paranoia starts. He picks out a few bigger clothes to pack. He sighs. He never thought that he would be in a situation like this in his life.

After he packs what he needs, he picks the bag up and leaves it near the door. He looks at it for a few seconds, thinking how this bag will be the only thing that will connect him with this place.

The noise downstairs dies down a few hours later and Louis finally exhales in relief. All those people only added to his headache.

He knows it's not the smartest thing to do, but he has to. He has to see Harry one last time. Louis has to convince him to find a way to get away from there instead of just accept his fate. He waits a half of an hour more to be sure that everyone has fallen asleep in their room to get out of his own.

The alphas guarding his door instantly get nervous, but Louis says he needs to go to the kitchen since he never ate dinner. He makes a joke about how he could not escape even if he wanted to since the castle is surrounded by guards everywhere, and reluctantly the alphas let him go. Louis manages to keep a straight face and not show any bit of happiness.

He marches again to where he was only a few hours ago. It's cold in there, since now it's the middle of the night and Louis is only in his nightgown.

"What are you doing here again?" Harry asks before he can even see him.

"I came to talk to you," Louis says walking towards his cell. He hugs himself and bounces on his feet from the cold.

"You're freezing, cub. Go back. There is nothing to talk about," Harry says from where he is looking at the wall, his head and right shoulder resting on the wall nearest to him. His back is turned to Louis, not even caring to look at him.

"They are going to send me away," Louis says quickly.

Harry turns his head slightly, not looking at the omega exactly but letting him know that he is listening.

"I am going to Dover, tomorrow at dawn. For behaviour management. I am going to be away for two months," Louis continues, eyes piercing holes into Harry's back. He wants Harry to turn around and not let him go. He wants Harry to tell him that he will forbid it from happening.

The alpha sighs, still not looking at Louis. "What do you want from me?"

Louis gets mad. He clenches his fists at his sides at first and then bangs his fist against one of the bars. "Are you not bothered that my parents have put you in here to rot?! You know well that I am the only one who can get you out of here! Why do you not care?!"

The alpha's back stiffens. His scent gets stronger, covering completely the smell of the place. He gets up in a blur, in Louis' face as soon as the omega finishes yelling.

The alpha looks like he is ready to argue, to say something he has been keeping inside for a long time. After a few more seconds his eyes change, the electric green getting softer, more loving.

Harry lowers his head and turns his back to Louis once again. "I don't have anything to say. You have to wake up early tomorrow morning. It's better for you to go now, _Caleo_." His voice is low and small, very different to the sound of his usual irritated alpha self.

Louis furrows his brows at the name. He wants to ask Harry for the meaning behind it, but in the end, he decides against it. Probably another heartless insult.

The omega walks back to his room. He feels like someone stomped on his heart, squeezing the life out of it. Harry does not care, and Louis is stupid. He always goes to Harry with the hope that something will change, and they can finally fix whatever that was between them.

But Harry not even once said a word or did an act to keep that hope alive.

•

Louis is sleepy when his mother wakes him up. Tired and unwillingly he gets ready, Liam holding his hand and his bag as he accompanies him to his carriage, the one time Liam will be allowed to interact with Louis after letting him escape the first time.

Louis gulps and turns around to look at his family, his siblings crying silently as well as his mother. He runs to them and hugs them all tightly, blaming himself for the millionth time.

He looks at his father, the stern look never leaving his face. Louis wipes his tears quickly parting from his father with a nod which the King returns.

He walks in the direction of the carriage again and looks at Liam with soft eyes.

"I am going to miss you, my friend," Louis says through a wet laugh, hugging the alpha when he reaches for his hand.

Liam goes red at the act, reminding himself that the King and Queen are looking at them. He gives Louis a little pat on the shoulder when the omega gets on, and smiles as if to make him feel sure that it is going to be okay.

Louis' carriage starts to move as soon as his father instructs the alphas that are going with Louis to Dover to make the horses get going. The journey is said to be two days, three days if they take breaks.

Louis looks behind him, through the open part of the carriage and looks at his home. Somewhere in there is Harry, keeping Louis' heart with him even though the omega is not going to see him for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, the new chap is here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> For once in a lifetime I'm updating in time. Who am I? :þ
> 
> Leave a Kudo or a Comment if you liked it, it's always appreciated.
> 
> Larriegal ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just popping a note here to say that this chapter contains a near-death experience, please be aware.

Two months pass, the castle quieter than it's ever been. The Queen misses her son, more than she lets show. She's fine around the dining table, but when she's alone in her room whilst the King attends a meeting, she wets her dress with tears. On the other hand, the King is the happiest he has been in a very long time, unburdened by the Prince, satisfied that the rogue alpha has rotted away in the dungeons.

Personally, the King wanted to send the wolf to the execution chamber, but the Queen persuaded him that he would have a more miserable death letting the rats feed off him. Today is a fresh start for everyone. Today, the Prince returns, new and behaved. Today, the castle celebrates his return with their gardens decorated and royal families from several kingdoms dancing to the live music, little girls running around with flowers in their hair and little boys pretending to have sword fights.

The chefs in the kitchen cook up all of their best recipes, the guards begin to centre and line up outside the castle's doors, divided by the path. Men are prepared with trumpets, the finest French horns, flutes, an array of shiny instruments. The maids in the castle scurry around, making the place even more spotless than it already is. The Queen doesn't break a sweat despite travelling the entire castle’s floors to make sure that everything is set, despite yelling at Ernest for the poor presentation of his hair.

The King stands at the castle doors, awaiting the Queen and the rest of his family, and for the other royal families to line up outside ready to greet the Prince. At last, everyone gathers with the perfect timing.

The gates at the end of the path open and the grand moment finally happens. The Prince is back. The guards stand formally as the men start to play their instruments. The white carriage begins to proceed down the pathway, elegant white horses lead towards the castle. Liam catches sight of the Prince as he passes by, but the blue eyed omega ignores him, not once sparing a glance. The alpha isn't able to break his stoic expression, but the hurt shows in his eyes.

Bit by bit, the carriage approaches the castle doors, coming to a stop as the music does. The moment everyone's been waiting for finally happens. The Prince steps out in the finest clothes Dover could offer him, posture straight. He faces his family, bowing down to them, but avoiding their eyes at all cost. The King and Queen bow back, accepting him in.

One by one he greets the other royal families who don't say a thing about what they smell, that the Prince is pregnant. They love a good bit of gossip, but whilst the Prince was gone, the royal family made the grand statement that they will not discuss the Prince's misfortune and that anyone who does will be sentenced to time in the penitentiary, or rather death, royal or not.

Once Louis completes his greetings, he returns back to his family only to be greeted by the man that inevitably Louis would be introduced to. The Duke. The old man has a bright smile on his face and he's quick to bow down to the Prince, taking Louis' hand and leaving a kiss on his skin."Good afternoon, your highness," the Duke comes back up, thumb stroking the back of Louis' hand before he lets it go. "It is so nice to finally meet you.”

The Queen steps forward, a kind smile on her face. "We shall save a formal greeting for the celebration. Now, we must dance and sing and enjoy ourselves. Please, enter.”

That's when the music begins to play again and all of Louis' siblings are attacking him with hugs and kisses, finally able to move. Louis is elated to see them, but the smile on his face barely reaches his eyes, forced.

The Queen links her arm with Louis' as they begin to enter the castle, the other royal families following suit with the guards and the men. Truthfully, Louis doesn't want to dally about in the garden having aimless conversations with the other royal families and entertaining the children. He wants to return to his room and fall asleep in peace. He doesn't have high hopes that will happen though.

"Mark, please attend the garden. My appearance will not be heeded for a moment, neither Louis'. I would like to have a word with him," the Queen faces the King, a gentle smile on her face.

"Only a simple word," the King nods. "I will need my lovely wife by my side on such a beautiful, high spirited day like today."

The Queen gives him a bow. Then she links her arm back with Louis' and leads him to the nearest empty room. When she shuts the door, she faces him.

"You have not looked at us once. It is disrespectful whilst we are talking to you. Have you not learned anything?“

"I apologise, mother," Louis finally looks at her, eyes blank.

The Queen furrows her eyebrows, never seeing her son so empty. "Are you feeling okay, my prince?"

"I am fine, mother," Louis forces a smile on his face, pulling her into a loose hug to prove his point.

The Queen squeezes him before pulling back. She looks down at his stomach, the smallest of bumps evident. "How is my grandchild?"

"It is too soon to tell," Louis responds with nothing more.

"I must confess to something that will enrage your father if he finds out," she immediately changes the subject. "That damned alpha in the dungeons was sentenced to the execution chamber as you know, but I persuaded your father to let the rodents finish him."

Louis gulps, looking down. "Mother, why are you telling me this? I am here to start anew. I am sure father will not be willing to host a funeral for whatever is left of him."

"He is alive," the Queen confesses, turning away and slowly pacing the room. "I have been bringing him food and water each day. He refused me at first but I told him you would visit him one last time before leaving for the execution chamber. Your father has no idea."

Louis' mouth opens the slightest, the first bit of emotion in his eyes. He clears his throat, swallowing down the lump in it. "I suppose I must visit him and say goodbye, is that what you are saying?"

She stops pacing, finally coming back to him. "Yes, you must say goodbye to the father of your child. It does not matter if he is a cursed scoundrel," she admits, smoothing out her dress. "Your father may not have morals but I certainly do. No longer than a few sentences, my prince. Hurry along now," she dismisses him.

"I shall say goodbye," Louis responds, eyes empty again. He opens the door. "Thank you, mother."

She gives him a tight smile just before he leaves. The omega walks through the halls, not a tear in his eye, not feeling a thing. Just empty, like a finished cup of lager. He approaches the awful smelling dungeon, slowly entering the place.

He immediately smells the alpha, smells how terminated he feels, waiting for his final moments. Louis begins to approach him, blue eyes set on Harry's cell. He makes out more than one figure as he approaches the bars, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

_"Hello, princess."_

The omega's heart rapidly beats in fright as he lets out a scared mewl, body not used to hearing that horrible alpha's voice.

"Oh, I apologise, pretty wolf," Alex speaks again, a cruel smile on his face. He's got more freedom than Harry does, not a chain around his wrists or ankles. He approaches the bars. "It's nice to see you again. Would you be a darling and let me out? I completely, truly, honestly didn't mean to-"

”Leave him alone," the green eyed alpha speaks, quiet but enough to shut Alex up.

The cruel alpha scowls, but then a smirk appears on his face as he slowly reaches through the bars. The Prince omega watches his movements slowly, scared to move, not knowing what the alpha is capable of even behind bars. The alpha's thumb reaches up to Louis' mouth, thumb hovering over his lips before pressing against them. Louis holds his breath, wanting to curl up and cry for an alpha to make him feel safe, for _Harry_ to make him feel safe, but he sits on the ground and doesn't move. Then Alex removes his thumb, pulling back his hand only to press the same thumb against his own lips.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now I can say the Prince kissed me."

Louis rips his eyes away from the alpha, air escaping his lungs and eyes wide as Alex backs away, a smirk on his face. The omega's face is pale as he looks towards Harry for comfort, contemplating on if he should flee or not. The green eyed alpha looks right back at him, face blank, waiting for Louis to speak, but Louis remains silent for longer than he should. Harry looks exhausted, his clothes dirty and torn in different places, but he still maintains his head high, like alphas always do.

"Speak. Don't waste my time," Harry immediately states.

Louis flinches at his rawness. "I am here to bid you goodbye," he steps forward and hesitantly brings his hands up to the bars, circling his fingers around them. He opens his mouth to say more than necessary, but they taught him not to in Dover, so he doesn't. "Goodbye," he turns around, beginning to leave.

He hears the sound of chains moving and Harry getting up. The chains clink against the bars as Harry's hands mimic Louis' ones around the metal only a few seconds ago. The blue eyed omega stops, physically held back by the strange scent Harry gives off. Louis' eyes widen, every bone in him wanting to question why Harry is behaving so oddly, but they taught him not to question such things in Dover.

"Turn and face me, omega."

Louis gulps, slowly turning around, eyes on the ground.

"Look at me."

The prince obeys, _because they taught him he must obey, every omega must._

"What did they do to you?" The alpha questions. "You wouldn't come to only say goodbye without winding me up with the pathetic notion that I want to be with you so what did they do to you?"

"What they do to all pretty disobeying omegas," Alex interrupts. “Tear 'em up. Frighten their little souls until they're all pathetically needy for an alpha to comfort them, but then they tell every pretty disobeying omega that they won't have an alpha unless they learn how to behave."

Louis looks down, feeling naked and judged. Harry breathes calmly, staring intensely at the omega Prince who turns around and begins to leave again.

"Omega," Harry calls. "I hope you have learnt then. Don't you dare bother my pack when your family put a noose around my neck.”

The Prince looks down sadly, hating the fact that his family are always attacked for being cruel. They do what they have to do as royals.

"Please say goodbye, Harry," Louis sniffles. "To me...t-to our pup. Please do not make this any harder for me..." he trails off in a whisper.

Louis feels the alpha's burning stare as silence falls between them. Alex's face becomes twisted with a foul look as realisation settles in. 

"Dear me," the repulsive alpha comes nearer, the Prince turning around only to be inches away from him again. "What are the odds?" 

He scoffs, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder only to cut his nails through his pack leader’s clothes and dig them into his skin. Harry clenches his teeth together in response to the pain, bound hands dropping from the bars.

"Leave it be," Harry grunts out, a growl next in the back of his throat.

Alex becomes aggravated further, breathing becoming unsteady. "You deceitful bastard," he seethes, drawing blood from Harry's shoulder, then laughs exasperatedly. "Here I am thinking you got caught tearing a pretty omega to shreds in the woods."

"Take your hands off me," Harry orders, not in the mood to fight. "You look forlorn getting vexed over something you can't do anything about."

_"You knotted the damn prince!"_ He slams Harry's back against the dungeon wall, the alpha groaning out in pain, eyes glowing in rage.

Louis gulps in fear. Alex looks like he's about to lacerate his pack leader. The blue eyed omega opens his mouth to intervene, but he's too afraid.

"I had my reasons," Harry responds, expression unemotional as if he couldn't care any less. "Now get your hands off me."

Alex drops his hands, shaking his head and laughing sarcastically as he turns away. "I gotta give it to you, but-" 

Harry's receiving a fist to his face before he can even register it, blood pooling in his mouth. There's a moment of silence that follows, the Prince mewling out in fear for the alpha whom he loves. Harry turns to Louis, stepping nearer and giving a look that's so final it makes Louis' heart stop.

"Goodbye... _Caleo._ "

Then he gives one look at Alex before he's tearing into the alpha, despite his wrists being bound together. 

Louis can't watch it. His heart beats erratically in his chest, tears pooling up in his eyes as he covers them and cries into his hands. He lets out frightened whines and whimpers, loud enough to attract roaming guards on passing that scamper into the room, one being Liam. The guard gives one glance at the alphas battling in the cell, then one look at his poor friend in tears on the floor. Then he picks Louis up and carries him out of there, getting him as far as possible from the dungeon. 

Louis' cries echo down the extensive hallways, the empty castle quiet. Liam doesn't stop until he kicks the Prince's bedroom door shut, laying the crying omega on his bed. Liam takes a seat, thumbing the tears from Louis' face.

"Settle down, my prince. Have you not seen two alphas in a squabble? Surely you are not that oblivious," Liam lightly jokes, chest feeling heavy with sadness for the smaller boy. 

Louis shifts his head onto the guard's lap, cries dying down to wavered breaths and a few shakes and sniffles. He gets a few stray tears on Liam's shirt but the alpha doesn't mind.

"Speak to me, omega. Why do you cry so much for two expired alphas?"

The tears start to well up in Louis' eyes again, sorely reminded that he won't see Harry again. He doesn't want his last memory to be of Harry fighting one of his pack members. He doesn't want Harry's last words to be _goodbye, Caleo_ without a valid explanation what that vacant name means. What's worse is it cannot be meaningless if the alpha has felt the need to call him it. Why not omega? Why not Prince? Why not Louis?

"Sit up, little cub," Liam guides him up into his arms for a comforting hug. In doing so he has the moment to think, the moment to realise something. "My prince, was one of those alphas the father of your child?"

Louis nods his head, tears spilling onto his cheeks as his body starts to shake with sobs. "Y-Yes. C-Curly."

"Oh, poor omega," Liam rubs his back, gently kissing him on the forehead. "Sorry, I did not know. I did not witness his arrest, I had no idea that was him. Would you like me to take you back to him?"

"N-No," Louis' bottom lip quivers as he brings his hands up to wipe his eyes.

"Is he the one due to the execution chamber within the next hour that your father does not know about?” Liam questions, heart splitting in two for the omega. “Of course he is- oh, omega, do not cry. It is-"

"It is not okay!" Louis pushes back, standing up with angry tears overflowing. "No! M-My love, Liam! My love will be hung to his death and will never get to say that he loves me!”

"Louis, that alpha does _not_ love you back, nor his child. If he did, he would not have caused you to cry in his last moments."

_"Shut up!"_

The alpha frowns, disappointed in his friend. Even though Liam is an alpha and does not appreciate when an omega is being disrespectful, he will let it pass this time, seeing as Louis is sad. "Omega, do not speak to me with those words or in that tone again, understood?"

Louis drops his head in shame, dropping to his knees on the floor before the alpha. "I-I am s-sorr-"

"Oh, omega, off your knees! You are the one who told me we are not like this," Liam stands, helping the smaller boy up. "Please listen to me, Louis. That alpha does not love you. You do not deserve to be torn up like this because of someone whose life has come to a definite end."

"No, no, no," Louis shakes his head in denial. "No, I-I cannot allow it. I-"

"My prince, it is his time," Liam looks at him sympathetically. "You must let him go."

"NO!" Louis hits him on his chest, realising too late what he's done. "O-Oh, G-God, I am so sorr-"

"I am your friend," Liam speaks calmly. "Stop apologising. I will not punish you," he pulls Louis into a caring hold, the Prince crying against his chest. He picks him up again, resting him underneath the bed covers this time. "I will lay here with you for the next hour," he joins the Prince, wrapping his arms around him soothingly. 

"I-It is not his fault," Louis mumbles against the pillow. "None of this is his fault," he whispers before anger takes over him again. "It is all my fault, Liam! It is all my fault! I should have never let the guards find him! It is all my fault!"

"Shh, omega," Liam strokes his hair, feeling tearful for his friend. "Shh. Let the time pass. It will be over before you know it."

"Liam, I _cannot_ let him be murdered at the expense of my mistake!" Louis finally looks him in the eyes, his own blue ones swarmed with terror and despair. "I will never live with myself! My child will look me in the eyes and I will have to lie! I cannot, Liam! I c-cannot," he looks away, cheeks hot with salt and water.

Liam sighs, looking at the wall behind Louis and mulling. His face becomes overcome with fear when a thought crosses his mind. He gulps. He'd do anything for his friend.

"How much do you love this damned reprobate alpha?”

"My entire heart," Louis looks at him with the slightest bit of hope in his eyes. "Nothing less."

"We shall let him escape."

Louis' eyes grow wide. He sits up. "Please do not hurt me like that."

"I do not lie to you."

"You are going to get yourself killed helping me."

The alpha sighs and sits up, gently taking Louis' hand into his. "I love you. You are my friend, I care very deeply for you and I will risk my life for you, omega."

The worst kind of smile gets plastered on the Prince's face, the kind of smile that's oblivious to the many things that can go wrong. Louis wraps his arms around Liam tightly.

"I love you too. You are too good to me, alpha," Louis sniffles, teal eyes glimmering with childlike innocence and warm adoration. "You will be the perfect alpha to a lonely omega one day."

Liam gives a small smile. "I am married to my job and I am devoted to you. I have not the time for another omega."

•

Every part of Louis' skin crawls with fright as he enters the royal kitchen. The chefs bustle about preparing a grand meal for all the royal families invited, too busy to notice the omega slipping out a polished knife from its holder. He hides it in his clothes, straightening his posture as he exits. Then he scurries down the hallways. He loses all hope for a mere second heading towards the dungeon when he passes the execution chamber and sees the guards setting up the place, following the Queen's orders. Louis thinks Harry’s already there, but with a clearer glimpse notices the noose is still empty. 

The Queen catches her son through the guards and starts to head for him. The blue eyed omega sprints as fast as he can to the dungeon, the Queen's shoes echoing off the walls. He's got less than a minute to save the alpha he loves, longer if Liam can greatly distract the Queen.

"Harry?!"

"Quiet, omega. I'm trying to think," the alpha responds, back against the wall and eyes closed. The Prince grips onto the bars, relieved to see only Harry and no longer Alex. "What do you want?"

"You," Louis gulps. "Y-You alive and- and-"

"Spit it out, foolish Prince,” Harry groans, thumbing at the blood on his cheek. 

"I-I need you to take this."

The green eyed wolf looks up, faced with the sharp object in the omega's hand. "I'm a dead wolf, leave me be."

"No!"

"LET GO, OMEGA!" Harry's in the Prince's face before the smaller wolf can register it.

"NO!" 

Louis pants in fear. He's disregarding everything he has been taught standing up to the alpha before him, not listening to what he's being told. He shoves the knife forward, silently begging for Harry to take it.

"I trust you."

"You shouldn't trust a rogue alpha," Harry speaks under his breath, sage green eyes indecipherable. "What's to say I won't kill you. Or your mother? Father? Siblings?"

"You would not," Louis whispers, every inch of him starting to crumble under Harry's intense stare. "B-Because you love me."

_"I don't love you!"_ Harry slams his fists against the bars. "I don't want you! Get that through your head! You are nothing but the omega I knotted!"

Louis wants to scream and shout, throw a tantrum, anything to get Harry to take back what he's just said, but instead, he looks down, terribly hurt and with tears in his eyes. Then the anger starts to boil his blood. He takes one look at the loathsome alpha before throwing the knife into his cell and marching out of the dungeon, ready to dig a hole and bury himself.

He comes face to face with the Queen.

"What do you think you are doing?" She questions, a grave look on her face.

"I-" 

He goes to make up an excuse but all that comes out of him are pained whimpers. The Queen immediately pulls her son into her arms, rubbing his back. 

"Poor darling. What did that horrid alpha say to you? Never mind, it does not matter. The guards will be coming down shortly to escort him to the execution chamber. Why not occupy yourself in the garden with your sisters and brother?"

Louis shakes his head despite the fact he would rather be far away from the alpha right now for all the hurtful things he's said. But more than anything, he wants to see if Harry will live for him.

"I want to watch it," Louis sniffles, standing up straight. "Mother, take me to the execution chamber."

The Queen smiles and links an arm with his as they begin to head to the chamber. "That is the spirit, my beautiful Prince."

They move in silence, the Queen happy to finally put an end to the nonsense that has caused great harm to the royal family's reputation. Louis barely hangs on by a thread, puke in the back of his throat. He's trusting Harry with his life. If Harry doesn't live for him, the blue eyed omega will be broken. It will only confirm that Harry truly didn't love him back.

The Queen guides him into the chamber, the atmosphere turning morbid. Liam stands near the trap door, ready to bound the green eyed alpha's wrists and ankles together with rope. Louis holds his breath as the time passes, dragged like a never-ending horse ride. The Prince feels the sudden urge to back out, highly doubting the rogue alpha. Harry won't live for him. Harry doesn't care. He would rather die. Louis starts to leave, but the moment finally arrives.

The guards usher him in, not any bit of niceness in their pushes. Harry's eyes fall to the Prince, the smaller wolf biting down harshly on his bottom lip in dreadful anticipation. Everything slows down as he passes. The world filters out silence, every blink is slowed. All Louis sees are Harry's stunning green eyes, empty, because even in his final moments he doesn't care. Louis holds his breath in hopes that he will, that something will click and he will fight, but he never does. Not even when he's up on the trapdoor with a noose around his neck, surrounded by Liam and two other guards who will prevent his escape.

Harry gives him one final cold stare before Liam begins to tie his ankles and wrists together, not as tight as they're supposed to be, then leaves the stand. One of the two other guards bring a black cloth up to his eyes about to tie it, but then Louis' speaking without realising it, the guard dropping the material.

"I shall tie it."

His mother gives him an outraged look, grabbing onto his arm. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

He shrugs her off, ready for the scolding he will receive later. He starts to approach Harry who glares at him icily. Louis climbs up the steps, retrieving the cloth from the guard.

"Leave," the Prince speaks firmly. "He cannot hurt me."

The guards don't move, too skeptical to do so. 

"I will not repeat myself."

They finally follow their orders regardless of the deathly look the Queen gives them. They're more scared of the Prince. He's proven to do the unexpected. Louis comes to stand in front of the bitter alpha, eyes locking.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Louis questions quietly, suppressing the lump in his throat.

Harry lets out a quiet laugh. "Why do _you_ have to be so stubborn?"

Louis purses his lips, escaping his stare for a second before he grows the nerve to look Harry in his eyes again, only to bring the cloth up, reaching around the back of his head to tie it. 

"When I first met you, I met a Harry that was kind. It turns out you were only acting. Act now. That is all I ask."

"Act that I love you?" The alpha scoffs. "Over my dead body. Quite literally."

Louis flinches, attacked with the same kind of hurt he's been enduring ever since he met the cruel alpha. He tightens the knot of the blindfold and starts to turn away, finally, _finally_ giving up on the callous hope in his system that believes Harry will do something. But it's true, he is stubborn himself.

"I have your _child_ in me," the Prince grits his teeth, speaking quietly but so clearly seething. "I do not know what pitiful grudge you hold against my family and I but let it go. I cannot believe you have the audacity to make jokes just before I lose the father to my child. How do you think I feel? Prince or not, you have my faith and devotion and all you do is gut me like a wild animal, Harry," his bottom lip quivers as he furiously bats the tears that fall from his cheeks away. "How dare you think that-"

"Louis," the Queen calls, disappointment on her face. The Prince turns around, embarrassed that he's gotten himself worked up in front of everyone. "Stop with the aimless whispering. You are wasting time. We have guests to attend to."

The small omega drops his head, defeated and shattered. "I apologise, moth-"

Louis stops when he feels the cold sharp metal edge of the knife he gave the green eyed alpha. Everyone gasps, the Queen letting out a wail, canines ready to attack the rogue for the stunt he's pulled on her son but she's only held back by the guards.

"It's just acting. My love for you is as mythical as the tale of Rumpelstiltskin," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. 

"Anyone who _dares_ to stop or follow me will have the blood of their prince on their hands!" 

He kicks the rope from his ankles, guiding the omega down the steps, a smug smile on his face. He stops before the Queen, mocking her with the fact that he's still alive. 

"Your Highness, mother sends her condolences for this unfortunate time in your life, as far as sympathy can go from a deceased person. Father, well, is celebrating with all the phantom alcohol he can get his hands on in the apparitional domain."

The Queen drops her mouth, utterly confused and horribly offended, but then the moment comes where the alpha escapes, not a guard on his trail. Harry could kill the Prince within a second so they're too scared to move, too scared to disobey the alpha, bested by a wolf from the woods. No moment in the lives of the royal family has been as damaging to their reputation as this. The Queen can't bear to face anyone, will never bring herself to tell the King. 

The 17Black alpha doesn't stop until he's outside the castle gates, knife loose in his hand. Louis turns to face him, heart beating out of his chest.

"Y-You... you-"

"Stupid omega, I don't love you."

"No..." Louis pushes away the hurt. "D-Did my parents kill yours?"

Harry ignores the omega, about to toss the knife into the trees.

"Harry," Louis grips onto his bicep, making the bigger wolf stop. "Did they?"

"No," he removes the omega's hand from his arm. "But they are the reason why my parents are dead," he launches the knife and starts to remove his clothes.

"You must elaborate," Louis pleads, a substantial amount of guilt eating him up as he stops the alpha again. "Please do not walk away from me after all of this without telling me the truth."

Harry sighs, dropping his head. "The version of the truth that you want to hear isn't the sugar-coated version.”

"Tell me," Louis rubs the alpha's arm, wanting nothing more than for Harry to be honest with him, to trust him. "I must know."

"Sometimes, omega," Harry places a hand underneath the Prince's chin. "It's best not to know everything. Sometimes it's better to pretend some things were never said. Goodbye, _Caleo._ "

"What does _Caleo_ mean?" Louis questions, but he's only answered with the alpha finally removing his clothes and morphing before him. 

His skin becomes a sheet of black fur, silky in the light, a rich kind of black Louis has never seen on any wolf before. It's stunning against the vibrant sea green of Harry's eyes, makes them appear icy but astonishing. No wolf Louis has ever known wears black so lavishly like Harry does. It's so incredibly rare. His entire pack must be blessed with the same beautiful coat of fur. It would make sense given the name of Harry's pack, and given how large of a number of wolves there are. They are so rare they must stick together. Which is why Mary from the woods said they don't usually mate. Finding an omega is not their priority, looking after each other is. Louis can only imagine how much of a failure Harry would have felt like when he found out his parents were dead.

Louis watches as the wolf he loves dashes off into the woods, and for the first time, the Prince rests a hand on his stomach, looking down at the small bump formed.

"It is you and I now, little one. If your father is smart, he will not stop running. He is a wanted wolf, but do not worry. You and I will find him before the guards do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya :) Larriegal and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We literally spent ages trying to work out a specific detail in this fic that's coming up, this is how much we love writing this :P
> 
> Thank you for all the kind support, to the those of you who found this fic two months ago and to those of you only finding it now. Massive love <333 Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for the generous responses we have received so far .xx
> 
> -NoShitSherlock


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Louis steps in the castle, the Queen drags him into an empty room. She does not say a single word during their little trip, just angrily yanks his arm and shoves him in front of her and closes the door harshly.

"Good Lord! I thought Dover changed you as a person, but clearly, it has not!" She bites as soon as she makes sure they are alone and nobody can hear them.

Louis has the deepest desire to roll his eyes but contains himself. He sits down on one of the chairs and does not even bother to stop his mother from yelling. He knows she has the right too, but he does not blame himself for helping Harry either.

He loves the alpha and sees him as his own, the pup inside of him adding to the bond. He would not have been able to continue living if Harry had gone to the afterlife because of him.

"Do not sit there looking mindlessly at me! Say something!" The Queen says again, Louis blinking and snapping out of his thoughts.

The blue-eyed omega sighs. "What do you want me to say, mother?"

"I changed my mind, do not say a word. I know everything. You may think that you can make me play a dense role that I certainly am not, but you are wrong," Johannah collects herself, tucking in a loose strand of her hair and fixing her posture.

Louis just puts a hand on his stomach, rubbing it slowly, eyes never leaving the floor. His return is going so different to what he actually expected. He was sure he had been able to tame the flame burning inside of him for Harry. It is certain now he has not.

It's easy to convince yourself that you've forgotten about somebody when you have not seen them for more than two months, and haven't been able to sense their smell. But when he saw Harry, all that certainty flew out the window.

Louis loves Harry and will continue to love him. Even though Harry keeps repeating that he does not love him back, saving his own life must mean something because if he truly didn't care, he wouldn't have taken the knife. That, or he's horribly selfish. Louis knows Harry has been hurt by something, he only wishes he knew what.

"The knife you gave to that imbecile of an alpha belonged to our crown for centuries. It has never been in his possession before, why else would he have waited until the last moment to escape? To put on a bloody exhibition and rub it in our faces," the Queen elaborates further. She has a stern look on her face, even more disappointed in her son than she already was.

Louis regrets all the nonsense he has pulled because it's only upset her, but there's also a part of him that doesn't regret it. He is carrying Harry's pup. How do they think he'll be able to get over him? They should try and understand him better.

Omegas and alphas have a special bond when they are intimate with each other, stronger when a knot happens. The King and Queen know Harry was the very first and only one for Louis, it should be obvious that it will not be so easy for him to just forget the alpha.

"I know very well what you might be thinking, but I will not let you ruin all of our lives any further. I have tried, Louis, I have tried so much to help you and forgive you, and each time you have failed to comply with what you have been told."

The Queen paces in front of him, trying to remain calm. She pulls out a small fan and quickly waves it in front of her face. She must be feeling enraged, the temperature of her body risen from the commotion of the last hour.

"I want you married to the Duke and gone," she states firmly. "Be glad he still agreed to meet you after learning about your situation. You are a danger to this country, to this castle and to your siblings. We need you gone," she stops in front of him, closing her handheld fan with a clap and opens the door of the room they are in.

"Guard!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

One of them approaches the Queen as quickly as possible. They can clearly see how agitated she is in her movements, and it's better for them to not angry her further.

"The prisoner that has escaped is a part of the 17Black pack. You have looked for him before and are familiar with his scent. Create a pack of ten alphas, find that alpha wherever he might be and do not hesitate to take his life-"

"Mother, no! Please!" Louis gets up from his seat immediately, a fresh set of tears welled up in his eyes, but the Queen shushes him with her hand.

"Not a word with the King of this, or else you know what your destiny will be," she sternly says and the alpha bows and nods his head before getting on with his assignment. The Queen turns to Louis and lifts her chin confidently. "And you, as I said, are done doing whatever crosses your mind. Now accompany me and let us go and meet the Duke without any fuss. This is for your own good."

Louis knows that whether he agrees to or not, his fate will be the same so he nods. He wipes his tears away and walks after his mother. She leads him to the garden where the celebration is still going on. She nods when she sees the Duke, and motions with her head towards Louis. He does the same, and without another word she leaves them alone.

The Duke has this kind glint in his eyes, his smile never ceasing, and Louis does not feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would. He sits on the bench the Duke gestures to, and the alpha follows, being mindful enough to respect Louis' personal space.

"We met briefly, your highness. We did not have enough time to properly introduce ourselves." The Duke speaks, clasping his hands together and resting them before himself, looking at Louis from time to time.

"Please, call me Louis. Your Highness is too formal for my preference," Louis smiles softly back. The more he fakes being happy the more he will start to feel like it.

The Duke nods. "As you wish. I do not know if it is of your knowledge, but my name is Henric. I think it is better to talk a little about ourselves if we are to go further with this."

"Lord Henric, it is nice to finally meet you. Have you had a beverage?" Louis stands, beginning to head towards the nearest table for a drink for himself. "Some of the finely picked fruit? Would you like me to get you something?" Louis says trying to extend this conversation as much as he can, before he collapses from the nervousness.

"Thank you, Louis, but no. I enjoyed a few things earlier so I am rather full," he smiles while Louis approaches the table and fills a glass up with a non-alcoholic beverage for himself.

"I apologise for being forward, but I was told my parents introduced you to my sister, Charlotte. I heard you declined the proposal. If it is not too invasive, may I ask why?" Louis can see his mother and Lottie looking at him and the Duke from across the garden. He's thankful they can't hear.

Lord Henric rubs his brow, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he leads Louis back to their bench. "Your sister is lovely. Very beautiful. But I could not deny her the possibility to find someone she really desires to mate. I am old, and have seen things I wish nobody ever has to see. If she married me she would be cursed to a life with an alpha that would not fulfil her needs. She is too young for me," he speaks slowly, each word very well thought before spoken, and Louis feels stupid.

He had judged him before actually meeting the Duke, thinking he would be this horrible alpha when he actually sounds very kind. It is true, Louis hasn't known him for more than ten minutes, but Lord Henric has not mentioned anything about him being pregnant when all England is dying to know how and why it happened.

"My apologies for asking you again, but what do you mean you cannot fulfil all her needs?" Louis takes a seat, this time turning his body a little and facing the Duke. Lord Henric coughs into his hand, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I am glad you ask. I definitely think it is better to talk about this and let you know before we tie our lives together. I am an ex-military member. I was a Field Marshal. I have led quite a few armies to war, which never lets anyone come back home without souvenirs and casualties."

"I did not know you were in the military," Louis responds, placing the glass delicately against his lips and taking a little sip. His mouths feels dry given the conversation he is having with Henric when less than half an hour ago his mother sent the guards after Harry.

"I was," Henric nods. "The army and my soldiers are all I have ever known my entire life. There comes a time in life when you realise that living is more than that. I realised that when I came home for the holidays. I did not have more than my servants and an empty castle to return to. When you are fifty it gets even worse."

"I understand," Louis gives a small pat to his hand. "Not because I do not have anybody, but because a lot of people surround me and I have never felt lonelier. That is what you feel when nobody understands you. You are screaming but no one raises their head to look at you and instead act as if they did not hear you."

Louis' eyes are fixed on the stone pathway surrounded by the grass. He snaps out of his thoughts when he realises what he has just said out loud. It's funny how sometimes it's easier to talk to people whom you have just met instead of the people you've know for ages. Henric makes it so easy for Louis to express himself.

"I would gladly hear you, Louis. In fact, I am listening right now," the Duke returns back the pat on his hand, and a small sweet laugh escapes Louis' lips. "So, about me not deciding to marry your sister. Well, I cannot have children, Louis. I had an accident whilst in the army that I do not wish to talk about. I would really love to though and I think it is only fair to let you know before we make an important decision."

Louis' body shivers, and he blinks a few times. Alphas that cannot have kids are not as highly respected. If Henric was not a Duke, he probably would not be where he is now. Few people must know about his calamity because alphas that cannot breed omegas are seen as useless.

"Of course, I understand. You do not have to explain yourself to me. I am sorry," Louis says, his eyes on the ground again.

He is sorry, Henric looks like such a good man, so kind-hearted even though life has not treated him too well. Louis does not want to show pity on his face, alphas are too proud to accept that. Showing pity to someone who has the title of a Duke is equivalent to pouring salt in a fresh wound, but Louis can't help but feel sorry for the man.

"Before we speak any further, I understand that you are aware of my situation, that I am pregnant. So I have to say I am surprised you still agreed to meet me."

Henric shrugs, a light smile on his face. "I do not mind. You know my situation too now, it is like we compliment each other, quite nicely must I say. We both have our misfortunes, even though a pup is never one."

"So what you are saying is that, you accept us?" Louis questions, placing both of his hands on his little tummy. It is refreshing to hear from an alpha that he and his pup are wanted and loved. The father of his baby has failed to do so, so many times.

The Duke places his hands on top of Louis'. "Of course, if you would let me, I would love to take care of you and your child. I want to fill that void in my life with a pup's giggle and an omega's warmth. I know I am still too old despite you being older than your sister, but if we really commit ourselves to it, we can make it work."

Henric smiles softly and Louis feels like crying. It is heart warming hearing those words. Henric is such a kind soul and a warm embrace for all the coldness in Louis' life. But... Harry. Louis loves Harry, would give his life for him. Harry needs him too, there will come the time that Harry will accept him and his baby even though Louis is having his doubts that it will ever happen. And then there is Henric who has already accepted him.

"I do not know what to say, Lord Henric. I am flattered by your proposal, I swear I am, but I have to think about this thoroughly. I hope you understand that this is not an easy decision for me to make," Louis says, afraid to look him in the eyes.

Lord Henric exhales and nods. "Of course, omega. Take your time, I am not saying we should marry this instant. We need to take some time to know each other first, so I wholeheartedly accept your answer."

Louis smiles at him and feels like a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Lord Henric turned out to be so different from what Louis had expected. Starting from his age, Louis had thought he would be a grumpy man with something cruel or snarky to say about Louis' situation. Louis feels foolish.

A different melody starts playing from the violins and the piano situated a little further from them in the garden, and Lord Henric extends his hand inviting Louis to dance.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" The Duke asks, kissing Louis' knuckles when the latter smiles and nods.

The steps are easy, the melody pleasant in the crisp, fresh air of these mid March days. The Duke dances with light steps, leading Louis across the grass easily.

The guests are looking with interest at them, some whispering and some giving them a despiteful look. Louis is sure that they are talking about his pregnancy, and a lot of them maybe pitying Henric for his decision, but the Duke seems unfazed by those looks and whispers, keeping his attention solely on Louis.

After a few minutes someone taps Henric's shoulder and they both look up. The King is looking more than happy to see Louis in the Duke's arms, but he asks Henric if he would allow him to dance with his son.

Even though Louis does not have the desire to, Henric smiles and lets the Prince and the King dance. Louis feels uncomfortable. It has been such a long time since him and his father were on good terms. Dancing with him now feels fake and unnecessary.

"Is there something troubling you, prince?" The King asks when Louis looks away at everything in the garden, avoiding him.

"No, your highness," Louis looks down when he replies. As much as he would like to be better at lying, it's in his nature to be good for alphas. His inner omega hates it when he disobeys them, even more so when the alpha is his own father.

"What have you been up to, Louis?" Mark asks again, insisting on knowing Louis' whereabouts and actions.

"Nothing much," Louis answers. "It has been only a few hours since I came back. I have only talked to mother and Lord Henric," the omega looks up, trying to fake a smile while he speaks.

He knows his father can see straight through him, but at least he is still trying. Louis feels better when the King does not question him further, but he knows Mark is still suspicious.

They continue to dance in silence, until Louis is spun into Lord Henric's arms again. He feels better to be in the Duke's arms. The omega can finally breathe easily, not feeling the judging eyes of his father on him.

The day passes quietly and quickly, the commotion from earlier on easily forgotten in between the toasts, people and few conversations here and there with Henric.

Louis is currently enjoying a piece of the apple pie his mother always serves at these types of gatherings when one of the guards approach him.

He looks at the alpha with furrowed eyebrows and when the guard discreetly passes him a note, Louis takes it without catching anyone's attention and nods his head to thank the alpha.

Louis is an expert by now on making his lack of presence go unnoticed for the meantime, so he quietly slips away and walks through the paths of the garden, taking a seat on one of the benches near one of his favourite ponds. The waters still frozen quite a bit, bushes around it still covered in a light veil of snow. It's warmer and the heavy snow has melted away a fair amount, but where the snow is untouched it remains. When Louis was little, he used to come to this pond with Lottie to see the fishes and play around it all day long until the Queen sent the guards to look for them. He loves it here.

He sighs, reminiscing the joyful memories of his childhood and quickly opens the letter. The letter is folded more times than Louis can count, looks as if it was badly ripped from an old book or something. The writing on it's not that good either, words scribbled carelessly.

It only has a few words written on it.

_MEET ME AT THE TREE HOUSE AT SUNSET_

No name, no explanation, no address, but Louis does not need it. He knows who sent it, and cannot contain the backflip his heart does when he thinks about Harry wanting him, needing him. Coming back for him.

He lets out a squeal of happiness, looking around to make sure nobody heard him despite being quite a bit away from everyone. He fixes his clothes and his posture and counts to ten to try and not look as excited as he feels.

Before he gets back to the garden, he makes sure to rip the letter into many tiny pieces and digs a little hole in the ground to bury them. Louis can never be safe enough now that his parents know what he is capable of, and neither can Harry.

Louis is happy that this time when he comes back, no one has noticed him leaving for more than two minutes and smiles at everybody who smiles firstly at him. He finds the guard who brought him the letter, sliding a gold coin to him furtively, making sure he won't tell anybody about the matter.

•

When Louis returns back to his room, he feels more tired than he has ever felt in a good few months. His feet hurt from dancing and his throat hurts a lot from constantly talking to people who needed his undivided attention.

It's been a few hours since he came back after his parents made sure he met everybody of importance. If they really knew him, they would know he would have wanted to just lay in his bed instead and fill the emptiness in him with a good rest and maybe a nice comforting talk with Ernest or Lottie.

He knows he's late to meet Harry, the sun starting to set some time ago, but he is sure Harry is not at the tree house yet himself, according to the last handful of times Louis had gone to meet him. He had left Louis to wait for him for hours. So Louis wants to be sure he is not the first one there.

Making sure nobody will come and look for him, Louis gets up from his bed and does the same routine he always does when he escapes. It's a little riskier this time as he doesn't know if the King and Queen's plan to have guards with a strict eye on his window is still in motion, but he doesn't spot any.

He takes the same path, follows the same trail, sees the same familiar trees before he arrives at the one he was demanded to come too.

The memories flood the omega's mind and he is quick to wipe his tears away. This was where he first kissed an alpha, and gifted himself for the first time to the same one. It dawns on him how fast the time has passed, and how much his life has changed since.

He fixes the coat on him and then climbs the stairs one by one being careful. The climb is not long and not difficult, the tree house looking the same as it did almost three months ago.

Louis smells Harry before he sees him, the alpha's scent revealing how angry he is.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" Harry rumbles as soon as Louis steps inside. He uses his alpha voice, making Louis bow his head and whine immediately.

"I-I could not come earlier. You know I had a celebration to attend," Louis says quietly, hoping Harry will understand.

"I don't care! No matter what explanation you come up with, omega, stop thinking I do! When I say you meet me at a certain time, then you make sure to come and meet me at that certain time," Harry growls, mumbling a few words to himself before sitting on the rumpled sheets on the floor.

They are the same ones Louis had used when he stayed the night and when Harry took him for the first time. His omega glows in noticing that no other scent has been here except for theirs, faint with the air that over time has gotten rid of the majority of it.

It's comforting to know Harry has not bedded other omegas where Louis has been. The omega doubts he would have been able to deal with the fact if that had happened. Before Louis can talk again, Harry continues.

"I do not have time to lose, and you have wasted a lot of it, bloody wolf."

"If you called me to insult me, then it is better for me to leave. I do not have to take each and every single one of your hurtful words," Louis turns around to leave.

Before he even steps out, Harry is centimetres from him, pulling him back by his arms and turning him around.

"Never, _never_ , turn your back on me. Especially when I haven't finished talking to you."

Harry's eyes change colour to a furious orange, his pupil just a sliver. He's challenging Louis and the Prince knows he has no other option but to stay and listen to what Harry has to say.

Harry smirks when he sees Louis is rigid and finally releases him. The alpha steps away and sits back down on the sheets. "I need your help."

Louis furrows his brows. "Y-You need my help for what?"

"I have to fake my own death if I am to make sure your guards don't find me. You're the only one who can help me."

Louis swallows harshly and pushes away the hurt inside of his false hopes being crushed again. Every single time he thinks Harry will say something that will let Louis know he loves him back, he ends up being heartbroken and hurt.

The omega nods before speaking. "Do you know how you will manage to do that?"

"That's why I called you if I did I wouldn't bother meeting you."

Louis flinches, deeply wounded. "If you keep insulting me this way, without even caring of how much it hurts me, I swear to the Lord that I will leave! I do not care if you challenge me again!" He seethes.

Harry's cackle fills the room. "I thought Dover was meant to make you a good little wolf, not so sodding courageous. What happened to that sweet little omega I could so easily fiddle with?"

"It does not matter," Louis stomps his foot. "If you want my help, we have to talk like civilised people."

Harry gives him an amused look but does not comment any further. "I have to vanish from the face of the earth without actually doing so. Do you have any idea how?"

Louis starts to pace around the room, contemplating. He knows this is Harry's only option if he wants the Royals to forget about him and leave him alone. They stay in silence for nearly twenty minutes, Harry exaggeratedly huffing every now and then, before it finally clicks in Louis' brain.

"Wolfsbane!" He shouts and Harry raises his head immediately.

"Wolfsbane?" He questions back, not knowing what it means.

"Surely you must know what that is. It's a highly poisonous flowering plant closely related to buttercup-"

"You've lost your formality for a second there, omega. I must be rubbing off on you."

" _It is_ ," Louis has the urge to roll his eyes. "It is a bit of a harsh option but we do not have another choice. Its symptoms will be immediate and you will fall unconscious with the right amount and-"

"Hold on, cub," Harry raises his hands in defence. "I told you I need to fake my death, not die for real."

"I know it is an extreme choice, but what do you suggest we do? I will come up with a revitalizing herb mix, do not worry. You just have to give me a few days. I will send you a letter via Liam when I come up with something," Louis looks out the window, already questioning himself on what he's going to come up with.

"Who is Liam?" Harry raises a brow to Louis' back. He remembers Louis saying that name a few times when they met, but Harry needs a detailed explanation.

Louis rolls his eyes and is happy Harry does not see it as it is extremely offensive for an omega to roll his eyes at an alpha. "I told you about him. He is the alpha who takes care of me."

"And do tell me omega, will this alpha help you help me?" Harry questions, his skin prickling at just hearing Louis speaking so nonchalantly about another wolf in his presence.

"I trust him with my life, he is so important to me. He is my best friend. The fact that he is an alpha and I an omega has never mattered to us. We have seen each other as equals since the day we met. Sometimes when I am sad, he scents me to calm me down," Louis says fondly, keeping his eyes on the forest through the window.

He misses the way Harry grips the sheets at his sides, his claws coming out and shredding the material.

The alpha swallows down his anger. "I think you should go now. Take a long walk or pass some time with Niall. I don't need any of my pack nearby smelling me on you. Especially since we both saw Alex's reaction to me knotting you."

Louis shakes his head, looking at Harry for a brief second before looking back out the window. "I do not think that is necessary. I smell like Henric, the Duke, more than anything. He accompanied me for the majority of this afternoon."

The omega hears a low growl escaping Harry's mouth from the back of his throat, and when he turns his head to look at him, the alpha's canines are showing. Louis takes a step back, a little bit afraid.

"Henric? First name basis, are we?" Harry's jaw clenches as he speaks.

"You knew I would have to officially meet him. He told me he does not mind that I am pregnant and would love to take care of my pup and me," Louis shrugs, looking back out the window again as a simple distraction from looking at the alpha.

Louis knows it's risky telling Harry this, but maybe this will make the alpha wake up and finally accept Louis and their baby.

Harry is fuming. The only thing he wants to do right now is corner Louis and lick him everywhere to overwhelmingly scent him as his. He wants Louis drenched in his smell so no other alpha dares to go near him.

"What kind of alpha is he to accept an omega full with another alpha's pup?" Harry questions instead, the disgust in his voice heavy.

"I think he is... wait," Louis pauses all his thoughts, eyes widening in realisation.

"What, _Caleo_?"

"How do you know Niall?" Louis furrows his eyebrows, turning around and looking at Harry again.

"Do you think Niall found you out of nowhere that day? I sent him to you because I knew you'd be stubborn and foolish enough to not go back home immediately," Harry looks away, clearing his throat, cheeks just about tinted red.

Louis purses his lips, hiding his smile. It's amusing for him to see Harry a bit flustered.

The Prince approaches the wolf and gives him a little peck on his cheek. "Thank you," he says, even though he knows Harry will never directly admit he did it for Louis' benefit and safety.

He finally leaves the tree house in a hurry, not giving Harry the chance to get mad and lie that he didn't do it for Louis. Louis knows he did.

It's dark when he sets on the journey back home, but he knows the way and is not afraid. He has a mission to finish, and nothing will stop him this time.

"I told you, darling. We found him before the guards did. Your father is going to be okay. That is if I do not cauterize his backside for calling me that stupid name again. _Caleo_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings,
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I swear we have an explanation to what happened to the Duke that he cannot have children, and we'll mention it in the chapters to come.
> 
> If you liked it leave a Kudo or a Comment, it's always appreciated.
> 
> See you in the next one,
> 
> Larriegal ❤


	11. Chapter 11

Louis hurries through the woods, a light shower of rain beginning to fall, gradually starting to hammer down, soaking his attire. The darkness starts to feel a little bit overwhelming. The sound of the rain makes it harder for him to hear any wolves that could be creeping nearby, and the fresh smell of nature messes with his sense of smell. Any remaining snow starts to melt with the water and the ground starts to become dangerously muddy. Louis recalls Mary's words that he shouldn't be in the woods alone in his state and finds his legs moving faster, despite how easily he could slip and fall. 

He ends up looking behind him, trying to seek out any alphas that could be nearby. He gets the dreadful feeling that he's being followed, or that there's someone waiting for him ahead. He's proven right mid slip when he goes crashing into the body of another wolf, sending them both hurtling towards the ground. 

"You must look where you're going."

Louis frantically pushes himself up, hands and knees getting muddy. He notices the alpha to be one that he was introduced to at the tavern, the same one who pretty much agreed with Harry's sister that Louis was unwanted.

The prince steps away, heart thumping in his chest. "What do you want?"

"Calm down, omega," Zayn gets up, groaning at the soreness in his back from the drop. "I only want to talk. What business do you have with Harry?"

Louis gulps, about to conjure up a lie because he doesn't want to be the reason why Zayn does to Harry what Alex did. However, before Louis can open his mouth, the dark haired alpha sniffs it out quicker than sniffing out a lone wolf trying to blend in. He clenches his fists, breathing heavily. Louis takes another step away, silently begging to avoid this confrontation so he can make it back to the castle, but the look on Zayn's face tells him that if he bolts for it, he's going to get chased down.

"P-please do not hurt me," Louis manages to squeak out, frozen solid like an icicle. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, who do you think I am?" is his sharp response.

Louis drops his head, feeling stupid. Zayn wouldn't lay a hand on him, or any royal for that matter. He knows better than to. "But I thought-"

The alpha scoffs. "Don't get me wrong, I think you royals can do one, but Harry's only done what he's done to you to make himself feel better about his parents' deaths. Ruin the Prince's life, isn't that quite the thrill?" Zayn shakes his head, disappointed in his leader. "Why not go after the people that killed his parents instead? He's always doing the opposite of what he should actually be doing."

Louis stays quiet. It's clear that Zayn doesn't know the royals are linked to Harry's parents' death. Why Harry hasn't told him, Louis doesn't know, but the omega decides not to pry. It's too much of a touchy subject, and there's still a substantial amount of guilt swimming around in his stomach knowing that his parents were somehow involved, and there's a large amount of hurt in his heart at the fact Harry approaching him in the tavern that first night wasn't just to be sweet and kind, but rather to use Louis.

Realising just how much he's been used, Louis bites hard down on his lip, hurt and anger consuming him. The worst part is that he loves Harry, so much, _entirely_. Loves him in the kind of way Louis never thought he'd have the chance to love someone when he was sat at the dining table and told he would have to marry the Duke of France. The same Duke whom cared enough to sit and listen to Louis when Harry would have told Louis to wait five minutes but not show up for a solid hour.

"Go. Safely." 

Louis looks back at Zayn, the alpha staring back at him with unreadable eyes.

"Quickly. It's the wrong time to be lingering here. Get going."

Louis, despite what Zayn said when they first met, is so unbelievably lucky to be hearing those words. If it was another alpha, Louis wouldn't be any free to bolt right now. Nor would they leave him intact mentally, and there's a fine chance if it was someone else he would not be returning home, or at least not in one piece.

"Thank you..." Louis goes to tell him to stay safe too, that his pack leader is still a wanted man and that he was actually, in fact, sentenced to death, and that he was let out when he was not meant to thanks to Louis. But it's better not to, so he bows out of respect, even if Zayn is of a peasant title, and scurries off.

He takes extra care not to slip again and keeps a protective hand on his stomach. His mind conjures up the idea that Harry wants nothing to do with their baby because he doesn't want to lose anyone else, but unless Louis confronts the alpha, he'll never truly know. It must run much deeper than that though. The alpha did, of course, take the knife and listen to what Louis said. He did _live_ for Louis.

The Prince lets his imagination wonder the whole of the way back, coming up with any reason that makes him feel better about why Harry doesn't want him or their pup. He only ends up believing it's because Harry just doesn't want him, flat out. It stings, but Louis is stubborn, even if he's the slightest bit fond of the Duke already.

Louis gets back safely, soaked and shivering as he sneaks his way to the side of the castle with his window, but spots two guards patrolling outside, none who are Liam and could help him. They don't see him, thankfully.

He sighs. At this point, he's not as concerned about getting caught. The worst his parents could do is send him off to Dover again. He'd truly rather not because the hardest thing about being away in Dover was not being able to smell Harry, his forbidden alpha, but there's a thin line between caring about something bad that you keep repeatedly doing and not giving a damn.

The Prince turns back around, wiping the rain from his face, and shivers his way to the castle's entrance. He hopes that his family are having dinner so that he can enter without questions or a scolding, but it's rather late and he doubts they are. The guards at the door widen their eyes but don't make any move to question or help the omega. It's not so much about losing their jobs via the King and Queen but losing their jobs via Louis. 

They think he's still a little rebel, at least one of the guards do because Louis recognises that face from the execution room. The alpha knows what he's done. Louis wishes he wouldn't be judged for it. His intentions weren't evil, he just wanted the alpha he loves to live, but the guard clearly sees it as Louis trying to inflict harm on the entirety of the castle plus the rest of the kingdom. No prince should let a prisoner escape, and if he does, a trip to another place to cure his issues shouldn't be the punishment. Being stripped of his title and sent away forever should.

"Where on Earth have you been?!"

Louis thought he'd be used to the Queen's outbursts already, but it still catches him off guard, his immediate omega response being to curl up against the nearest alpha which just so happens to be that same guard Louis wishes didn't judge him, who doesn't move an inch.

"Goodness, fix yourself," his mother states sternly, embarrassed that her son is seeking comfort in a random guard.

The blue eyed omega quickly straightens himself up, stepping away from the guard and nimbly apologising. His dripping hair and soaking clothes have wet the alpha and begin to wet the floor. The Queen takes one look at his muddy and drenched attire and feels an overwhelming sense of rage come over her. 

"You have a single moment to explain yourself and if I do not like your excuse, you will spend the night in the dungeon like a lowly, good for nothing wolf."

"I-"

"We were just looking for some herbs on the outskirts of the forest, lavender to stock up on, and some others. We decided that the late hours would be ideal as, disregarding the few rogue alphas who have the nerve to linger nearby, most of the relatively sane wolves are asleep and the air is clearer to sniff the herbs out, especially since it is raining. Our Prince slipped due to the rain and fell into the mud. Unfortunately, I was not able to catch him in time, which explains why he is a little bit messy right now."

Louis feels his favourite alpha place an arm around his shoulder. Louis has no idea where Liam's come from, perhaps back from a late night hunt, but the Prince is incredibly thankful that Liam is beside him, even though they're no longer allowed to interact with each other.

The Queen's mouth opens, ready to scold Louis and threaten to fire Liam, but she has no reason to. It makes perfect sense to search for herbs late at night. She probably shouldn't trust Liam, Louis is too defiant, always doing things he shouldn't be doing and lying about. Pulling someone like Liam who's not just - _was_ \- his personal guard but also his friend isn't a hard task to tackle, and if Louis could help a prisoner escape, he can get Liam to listen to him surely.

It's too late to be getting enraged over her son's whereabouts though, and too soon to get infuriated after being livid earlier on when Louis did what he did, so she decides to dismiss the situation.

"Please take a bath and sort yourself out, and I do not appreciate the two of you spending time together after you have been forbidden to. You are dismissed."  

Louis lets out the breath he's been holding and leaves before he can get caught out. He doesn't get to thank Liam, the Queen would question him on what for and mistake after the other, he'd get caught out. 

He asks a few of the maids to set the bathing room up for him, gathering some fresh nightwear in the meantime. He's laid out his clothes on his bed when the key to Harry's being-almost-dead situation presents itself, and all thanks to Liam mentioning lavender.

Louis holds on tightly to the thought as he grabs a fountain pen and an inkwell, then rips a page out of an empty book. He writes carefully, unlike Harry who scribbled messily all over his piece of paper, then signs his name off.

_My alpha,_

_I came up with an idea unexpectedly soon. I hope you are ready to die, or almost. I will create a special herb solution that will ensure you will live. Be ready a little after sunrise tomorrow morning, my alpha. _

_Prince Louis_

He folds the paper up neatly, leaving it tucked under the book. He's about to leave but fears that Harry will be an idiot and refuse to open a paper without anything written on the outside, so Louis goes the extra mile and even writes his name neatly on one of the folded sides. 

Then he proceeds to have a bath, leaving his room and entering the bathing room. It's usual for one or two of the maids to linger in the room and accompany him, but this time he tells them to leave, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He gets into the bath, soaking in the warm water. 

The silence doesn't last long when the door's opening and Liam is popping his head in. "May I come in?"

Louis nods his head, gently swaying his hands in the water as Liam shuts the door. "Thank you for earlier."

"No need, omega," Liam leans against the door. "Where did you go?"

"I am sure you have the faintest idea," Louis gives a guilty smile. "I am sorry to make you worry all the time."

"I worry even if you are a room away. You are always up to no good."

Louis drops his head, pursing his lips, eyes away from Liam. The alpha sighs, approaching Louis and taking a seat on the edge of the tub. 

"And you are up to no good again... What do you need me to do?" Liam sighs. He's stuck with Louis through thick and thin now. Louis is the only one who can save him if the Queen figures out the truth, that Liam helped Louis help Harry escape.

"Deliver a letter, please. It is tucked under the book on my writing desk, folded. Please deliver it to my alpha. There is a treehouse in his territory. Hidden within a patch of maple trees."

"Maple trees?" Liam furrows his eyebrows. "This forest does not have maple trees." 

"I assure you," Louis playfully flicks some water at him. "There are some maple trees. Hard to find. It may take you a couple of hours but I am sure you love me enough," he gives a light-hearted smile.

"They are a bright red. I could spot them easily."

"I suppose so... if the trees had leaves on them. We have just come out of Winter, silly. You will be able to spot the treebark now that all the snow has melted though." 

Louis keeps the worry to himself that the snow melting means the treehouse is not the safest place anymore. The maple trees will make the area stick out like a sore thumb when their leaves start to grow again, but the guards are smart (or stupid in this context). They wouldn't suspect Harry is hiding out in a small patch of maple trees. He'd be surely helping his pack gather all their things so they can run for the hills.

"I will deliver the letter."

"Thank you, Liam," the Prince smiles lovingly. "I will also need you tomorrow morning. Please keep an eye on me. When I leave, give it an hour, then you must leave the castle with some guards - you will be under my order to go hunting - and find the same treehouse. You will find my alpha nearby. He will look dead, I assure you he will not be. You must tell the guards with you who he is, that you will take care of him in the woods instead of taking him back to the castle in order to prevent my mother from getting in trouble with the King. You must send the guards back to my mother with word that alpha Harry from the 17Black pack is dead. Then you must take him to the treehouse where I will be waiting."

"What are you doing, my Prince?"

"Making sure my alpha dies but does not die."

Liam raises his eyebrows questioningly and then sighs. Louis shouldn't surprise him anymore. Instead of telling the Prince how anything to do with Harry, and especially calling him his alpha, is a bad idea, Liam gives him a friendly peck on the forehead.

"Anything for you," he gets up, accepting his fate as Louis' friend. "Sleep well, omega. I will see you tomorrow morning then."

Then he leaves to deliver the letter. Louis spends a little longer soaking in the water before getting out, heading to his room and getting dressed. He searches his drawers, collecting all the herbs he needs, then packs them and leaves the bag by the window. He gets into bed, rubbing a hand over his stomach. Of course, he's going to sneak out again tomorrow. Anything to keep his pup's daddy alive and try to make them a family. 

And then there's the Duke. It's sad that Henric was passing the room and overheard Louis calling Harry his alpha. 

•

The next morning, Louis gets up bright and early, before the maids are even in the kitchen, and steals oil from the cooking ingredients to turn the herbs into a paste, a bowl from the cabinet and a spoon from the drawer. He sneaks out at the break of dawn. On the first attempt to escape, Louis isn't able to because some of the night guards are doing their last rounds on his side of the castle. Then, when he's one leg out the window, he has to turn back because he's forgotten a pair of scissors. Finally, on the third attempt, he escapes the castle, making the all too familiar journey to Harry. He's going to miss sneaking out the castle via his window when he's too full with Harry's pup to do so.

Louis knows Harry's in the treehouse because the omega smells him when he's at the bottom of the stairs. Smelling Harry makes Louis happy, makes his insides all fluttery. Every time he's around Harry, he doesn't feel empty. Yes, the Duke made him feel anything but lonely, but Louis just wants to be around Harry. He wants to wrap his legs around Harry's waist and give him a bear hug, or lay with him, or be able to kiss him again, or do all three.

But he can't because Harry's not the kind of alpha he should love because Harry doesn't know how to treat an omega right. Or he does, _he must,_ but chooses to treat Louis like the dirt under his feet.

Louis shrugs away his thoughts. What matters right now is getting Harry off the Queen's radar. He reaches the top of the stairs, quietly making his way into the tree house. Harry's wrapped up in numerous sheets in the same place Louis laid a couple of months ago. The season has started to change but it's still cold and Harry's freezing, and there's barely any wood in the fireplace.

The omega drops his bag, approaching the alpha and taking a seat on the floor beside him. Louis brings his hand up, softly stroking Harry's hair back and then thumbing at his cheek, Harry's skin freezing. Harry shivers, clutching the blanket tighter to him. Louis takes it upon himself to make Harry warmer, gently taking the material from Harry's grip and getting under, cuddling up against him. 

The alpha immediately draws him in mid-sleep, body yearning for warmth. Louis tucks his hands under Harry's arms and hugs him close. Louis' scent so near is enough to wake Harry up out of his sleep, his eyelids fluttering open, green eyes light and hazy.

Louis prepares himself for the hurtful words Harry is no doubt going to spew out, something along the lines of _I don't love you which means laying with me is unacceptable_ with a further _stupid omega_ on the end but it never comes. In fact, Harry tightens his grip on Louis, pulling him impeccably closer, the Prince's head under his chin, and closes his eyes again.

They lay in silence for a while, Louis' heart thudding against his ribs, Harry simply basking in the omega's warmth, heart completely fine according to Louis' ear being pressed against his chest. It's not fair that Louis loves him so much that laying next to him makes his heart feel like it's running a marathon when Harry's heart sounds like it's drowsy off some highly effective medicine. Louis pouts.

"Why are you upset, omega?"

"I am not."

"Don't lie to me. I can feel it."

Louis huffs, hiding his face even more in Harry's chest even though the alpha already can't see him. "Did you receive my letter?" he changes the subject.

"Yes," Harry mumbles into the Prince's hair, eyes closed. "Are you going to get up and help me or continue laying here?"

Louis glares although Harry doesn't see it and lightly hits him on the arm. "You are the one with an absurd grip on me! Let me go and I will get on it."

He hopes Harry will ignore him because nothing feels better than him and his pup being so close to Harry, but the alpha instantly lets go, pushing Louis away a little bit as he rolls onto his other side. 

"Let me know when it's ready. I'm gonna sleep a little bit more..." he mumbles into the pillow, immediately tuning Louis out.

The omega frowns, hurt flooding in his chest. He should be used to it now, but truthfully looking at it, Harry hasn't actually done anything wrong. Louis' hurting himself by strongly hoping that Harry will want what he wants.

The Prince gets up and does what he's meant to be doing, pulling out the wolfsbane and putting an alarming amount of it in the bowl. It starts to burn his hands and it makes him sneeze multiple times, earning a grumble from Harry who scrunches up his face in annoyance, eyes still closed. Louis adds a fair amount of oil to the bowl before using the back of the spoon to mash the two together to form a paste.

Harry isn't going to like swallowing it, and it will burn his throat, but if Harry can survive two months in the dungeon without going insane, then he can endure a bit (or a load) of wolfsbane. Or maybe Harry is totally insane and Louis is crazy for thinking he's any bit sane.

Louis starts to feel eyes on him as he forms the paste. When he glances over, Harry is staring right at him, face blank. Louis looks away, focusing on the paste.

"Come here."

Louis pauses his movements. "Why?" 

"I want to thank you for helping me." 

That makes Louis frown. That would be too sweet and Harry is anything but, but when Louis looks at the alpha, there isn't an inch of insincerity on his face. Harry _did_ thank him after escaping, but it was a drastic situation, not that this isn't a drastic situation, but he's not exactly dead - or almost dead - yet.

"Come here," Harry repeats, patiently waiting. It makes Louis' eyebrows raise. The last time he checked, Harry was rudely impatient.

Louis puts down the spoon, slowly making his way over to Harry. He sits down next to him as he did before, awaiting an explanation from the wolf.

_"Come. Here."_

The blue eyed omega furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't know how close Harry wants him to get, it must be a joke, but looking into his eyes, Harry's being completely genuine. Louis lowers his body and Harry reaches out, gripping his waist and pulling him in so he's flush up against his chest. 

"Harry, you do not need to hold me so tightly. I am not going anywhere," Louis gets out, words muffled out against Harry's bicep. "Nor do you need to in order to thank me. I will accept your words."

"Just a few words wouldn't explain how thankful I am."

Louis frowns for the nth time, moving to get up but Harry keeps him locked down. The alpha is being strange. Louis shouldn't complain because being in Harry's arms and hearing him say nice things is all he has ever wanted, but it doesn't feel right.

"Come a little closer, Prince."

"I am pressed against your chest. I believe I cannot get any closer than this."

"No. Up here."

The omega's heart thuds against his ribs erratically, hard enough that Harry can probably feel it. He tilts his head up, chin resting on Harry's chest. The alpha stares at him. It isn't close enough.

"Closer."

Louis shuffles up that little bit more, inches away from Harry's face, but it still doesn't satisfy the alpha.

_"Closer."_

The omega knows what he wants to do, the question is whether he genuinely wants to in order to truly thank him or do it to mess with Louis again. What has Louis got to lose? Besides his pride, dignity and any last trace of common sense he has left, the majority of it flickering out like a finished candlelight the moment he decided Harry was what he wants, and that being stubborn was the way to go.

Amidst his thoughts, Harry cups the back of his head and finally draws him in, slowly and kind, all the things he's not. Louis immediately falls lax at the feeling of Harry's lips clasping his, tampering with the love he feels and heightening it to the highest degree when in actuality, this kiss is probably as fake as Harry's death is going to be.

Harry rests a hand on the omega's waist, pulling him so close it feels like he's trying to merge the both of their hearts together. Louis hates the feeling because deep down, despite all his denial, he knows Harry doesn't want him back, doesn't want their hearts to be together and that Harry deciding to take the knife and live was for his own selfish reasons, what? So he could return back to the tavern and his normal life and act like he doesn't have a child on the way with the Prince of the kingdom?

It's not fair.

"You are being fake again," Louis pulls away, avoiding Harry's eyes and feeling like he's been gutted a hundred times.

"Yes," Harry attaches his lips to the side of Louis' face, travelling them along his jawline, the omega too easily getting lost in the feeling.

"No," Louis tries to escape Harry's lips. "This is not fair. Harry, this is not right. I want you to kiss me, but I want you to love me."

Louis sits up and moves away, turning his back on Harry, placing his face in his hands. He wants to cry. He feels Harry sitting up himself, then he pulls the omega between his legs, Louis' back pressed against his chest. The green eyed alpha's lips come to Louis' ear sending a chill up and down his spine.

"Caleo, you can't fake real love."

The Prince sniffles, so incredibly upset. A tear slips down his cheek when he feels Harry's thumb unconsciously stroke at his bump, their little pup, before moving away and acting like it never even happened.

"I wish you were the Duke," Louis mumbles out, shaking his head at himself for crying. There's no point to.

"I wish you weren't the Prince. If you weren't then yes, maybe I could love you the way you want me to."

"It is because of my parents, is it not?" Louis turns in his hold to look at him. "Is it them why you refuse to love me?"

"I don't refuse to love you, I just don't love you. I don't want to be with someone I don't love."

Louis huffs, sulking like a child. He just wants Harry. He never gets what he wants, just everything he doesn't want like attire that is one of a kind and scoldings for doing the things he wants to do that he shouldn't be doing. He feels Harry's lips at his neck, the feeling daunting but pleasurable.

"Why do you keep kissing me then?" Louis mumbles out, unable to pull away from Harry, stretching his neck for him. 

"I'm continuously thanking you. Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," Louis instantly responds, but then Harry stops and he immediately regrets it. "No, I-"

"Would you rather me touch you?"

Louis closes his eyes, goosebumps rising as Harry places his soft lips against his neck again, kissing the back of it gently before trailing pecks to his cheek. "You already are."

"No," the alpha laughs quietly. "What's your favourite way of me touching you?"

"The way that does not fill me up with your pup."

"I think you quite like being filled up with my pup," he smiles smugly. "It's an excuse to keep running back to me. So I think your favourite way of me touching you," he pauses to place a hand on the omega's inner thigh, stroking the area. "Is when I touch you _all over._ "

Louis shivers, naturally spreading himself out for the alpha, wanting Harry to claim him. "I do not keep running back to you solely because I have your pup. I keep coming back to you because I love you."

"Shut up, omega," Harry bites back. "You don't love me," he runs his hands all over Louis, waiting for that stubborn bit in him to finally snap. It takes a light squeeze of his groin for the Prince to lose any little bit of control he has left over his actions as he flips around and pins the alpha down, slamming his lips against his.

Harry's laugh gets muffled out against Louis' mouth. He lets the Prince take control for a bit, amused to see how desperate and wound up Louis is because of a few strokes and a squeeze. Louis' fingers tangle up in Harry's curly locks, tugging at them and pulling Harry's head back to get better access into his mouth. When Harry thinks Louis' had a good amount of time with control, he tugs his wrists from Louis' hold, grips him on the bum tightly and flips him over, pinning him down instead. Harry pulls away from Louis' lips, looking down entertained at the small omega.

"Prince, you're blushing. That's cute," Harry playfully pinches his cheek. "Hurry up and make me die, figuratively," he gets up, walking over to the bowl with wolfsbane to see Louis' progress.

"It just needs a little more mixing," Louis pants out, trying to act normal before he goes completely insane from the feeling inside of him. He is _so gone_ for the mean alpha. He gets up, approaching Harry and avoiding his eyes. "Wait outside. I will be done in a minute."

Harry listens to him only to stick his head back in when Louis calls his name. "What?"

Louis looks him in the eyes, hoping that Harry will answer him finally. "What does 'Caleo' mean?"

The wolf smirks. "That's for you to figure out, little cub." Then he leaves the treehouse and Louis to his thoughts.

Louis' feeling all sorts of emotions right now, ones he doesn't want to feel, so he occupies himself with the mixture and leaves when it's ready. Harry waits against one of the trees beside the treehouse, leaning against the bark with a provocative smirk on his face. Louis glares, but he can't stay mad at the alpha, not when his green eyes are so pretty in the daylight.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being waterfall, how much will you cry if I actually do die?" 

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Louis responds back, staring at the alpha with honest intrigue. "Have you not had someone love you before?"

"I have."

"Did you treat them the way you treat me?"

"No. They weren't as pretty as you. Why would I make a poor omega feel shitty when they are already dealing with not being a pretty enough wolf in a kingdom filled with alphas who crave pretty faces?"

The Prince scoffs, turning his back on Harry and starting to walk away into the trees, mind focused on finding a spot nearby for Harry to take the wolfsbane and finally shut up, as much as Louis likes to hear his low voice. He fifty percent expects the alpha to say that he's only joking, but Harry only follows in silence.

Louis finds a spot by a few rocks and sets the bowl on the floor. Harry's fallen behind a bit, childishly pulling on a few branches and letting them swing back. Louis folds his arms, irritated. Harry smiles when he sees that the Prince is annoyed.

"Are you alright, little wolf?" Harry smirks.

"You know, for a gorgeous alpha you are surely filled with shit."

"I thought princes don't swear."

"Well, I am _not_ your usual prince," Louis stomps his foot.

"I know. I like that," the alpha gives a playful wink, sitting against one of the rocks. "You should swear more often. It's highly attractive."

Louis ignores him, kneeling down and scooping a spoonful of the paste out of the bowl. "Liam will find you shortly. He will take you back to the treehouse. I will be there making the second paste to bring you back. Thank you, alpha, for everything."

"For ruining your life?"

"Yes," Louis responds back truthfully. "Because I would never have fallen in love. I would never have had the chance to. It does not matter if you are cruel and trample all over me because if you never greeted me in the tavern, I would never have fallen in love."

"It should matter, getting all trampled over. Any other alpha would use that to their advantage, would keep touching you when you tell them not to, would let their alpha friends have a round of fun with you."

"I am aware," Louis responds quietly, afraid of all the images he depicts in his head of all that could have happened if he never met Harry. "I am also aware that you are nothing like that. You are good, alpha. You just act bad. You are really good at acting, which is why I know deep down you love me, you are just acting like you do not. That does not mean you want me, but you love me, alpha. I know it."

"You're only hurting yourself thinking I do."

Louis looks away, facing the same denial and hurt he always does. It never stops because every time he's with Harry, his hope and belief grows that little bit more when it shouldn't.

"If you truly did not love me, you would not have dared to ask me for help. So shut up," he decides to be the mean one for once, decides to take the upper hand. 

He feeds the spoonful to Harry, looking away when it starts to affect the alpha. Then gives another spoonful until the bowl is empty. He closes his eyes as he waits for the wolfsbane to fully take effect, knocking Harry out cold and turning his skin a sickly pale colour.

When Louis opens his eyes, he takes a moment to take in his alpha. Even though internally Harry's in pain and barely hanging on by a thread, outside he looks so serene, so beautiful.

Louis leans down, pressing his forehead against Harry's, and takes a moment. He pulls back when he knows it's time to leave, stroking his thumb over Harry's cheek.

"I love you, my alpha. We love you."

Then he heads back to the treehouse, waiting in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii. I know this is super late and we're quite off schedule but life is life, sometimes asaya needs to be pushed back just for a little while. Hopefully we can get back on schedule soon :) I hope this chapter makes up for the wait, it's a little longer than usual. ALSO, I know some of you may be at the point where you're like, fuck harry, i give up. I assure you, Harry will be breaking soon :) and the truth will come :))))
> 
> Tons of love .xx
> 
> UPDATED NOTE: Thank you from the bottom of our hearts for 500+ kudos so soon, and all the comments and support. We are so glad you guys like this fic as we went IN with the plan. It's nice to see that proper planning for once has paid off haha. Thank you thank you thank you <3
> 
> ~NoShitSherlock


	12. Chapter 12

  
With the Prince's words in his mind, Liam starts his hunting with a group of six other guards to the section of the forest he was in last night. The weather is gloomy, the wind urging his body back with each step he takes.

He is feeling nervous, knowing his head is in danger of disobeying the King and Queen, but Louis is one of the most important people in his life. His mind has been made up since last night when the Prince confessed he needed his help.

The guards do not question his orders and follow the path Liam leads them down without saying a word and just blindly believing him.

Liam's armour feels a bit heavy, his palms sweaty as he grips his sword tucked into the side of his attire like it helps him feel surer of his doings. Liam can feel a few drops of sweat on his forehead, but he does not bother wiping them away. He would draw the attention to the fact he's anxious and the guards will start to question him, and that is the last thing he wants. It's not like he can blame it on the heat. It's cold.

He sees the tree house he was at and walks past it nonchalantly concealing his real thoughts and feelings. Liam knows this territory is near Harry's pack, so he knows the less he talks and the more he evens out his rapidly beating heartbeat, the lesser the chances are of meeting a wolf from the 17Black pack.

He hopes that Louis' scent has long vanished around these parts so none of the guards will recognise it. Louis' pregnant, his scent is stronger and more inviting, and that in itself is as dangerous as it gets.

The tree barks begin to become familiar, so the only thing he has left to do is walk around them and try to find where Harry is. They walk for a few more meters, then he sees the body of the curly haired alpha laying under one of the trees.

"Wait here," he orders the guards cautiously walking towards the body. He has to seem surprised to suddenly see a dead body in front of him in the middle of the forest.

He approaches Harry and can see the slight furrow of the alpha's brows from the pain he must have felt before falling unconscious, the colour of his body paler than it normally would be. Liam can't hear the beating of Harry's heart when he tunes in despite being so close to the wolf.

The puppy-eyed alpha crouches down beside the body, faking a check of his pulse from his wrists. Harry's heartbeat is faint, almost as if it's not there at all, and at the back of his mind he hopes to God Louis knows what he is doing. He also hopes that the Prince's reviving mixture will actually work.

He throws Harry's hand back onto his stomach roughly, acting as if he feels nothing but repulse towards the alpha, and then walks back to the guards. All of them look confused, looking behind Liam trying to see who the 'dead' wolf is.

"We have found alpha Harry, the leader of the 17Black pack. I will dispose of his body, and his grave shall be nameless. After disrespecting the Prince and the Royal family, his soul does not deserve it," Liam perfectly acts as stern as he can.

The guards all nod in unison, without doubting the words of their leader. They know better than to dare and break an order.

"Inform only the Queen about his dire fate. I will make sure to bring back strands of his hair to prove our integrity. Go now!" Liam straightens his posture and waits for the guards to nod back before they start to head back to the castle in a hurry.

He makes sure every single one of his men are out of view before he turns back to where Harry lays unconscious. He contemplates for a few seconds how is he going to carry him. He crouches once again, placing his arm around his shoulder before carrying his whole body on it.

The alpha obviously weighs more than he appears to, causing the brown-eyed wolf to stumble back a few steps before gaining his balance again. It would be easier if Liam was in his wolf form, but that would mean attracting other wolves to his whereabouts faster.

He arrives at the tree house, thankfully sooner than he anticipated. He places Harry's body against the base of the tree and breathes in and out for a few seconds trying to even out his heartbeat.

When he feels powerful enough again, he whistles in a low tone Louis' favourite melody like he's always done since Louis expressed his love for the tune. He could climb the tree but decides to remain cautious and stick to the plan.

The omega slightly sticks out his head from the window and smiles when he sees his two favourite alphas. He climbs down the tree hurriedly, as best as he can with the bowl of lavender and a range of other herbs he mixed together in his hand and gives Liam a bone-crushing hug.

"It worked? Mighty Lord, it really did!" Louis exclaims, placing his palm on his mouth.

Liam slightly chuckles. "If it had not, the next time you would have seen me you would only be seeing my head on a silver plate with an apple in my mouth used for decorative purposes."

"Do not say that! Not even as a joke!" The omega playfully slaps his arm.

Liam shakes his head in endearment before he coughs and looks at the wolf on the ground. "What do we do now, my liege?"

Louis looks around the woods, trying to come up with an idea on where he should give Harry the reviving mix.

"We cannot give him the solution here. We are too near Harry's pack's territory and if any of them see us with his body, we will be decapitated before we take our next breath."

Liam rubs his palms on his face, biting his bottom lip anxiously. He knows he shouldn't be mad at his Prince for planning out everything but this, but the feeling is stronger than him.

"Niall!" Louis exclaims all of a sudden.

Liam furrows his eyebrows, the little crease beside his right eyebrow revealing itself. "Who is Niall?"

"He is an omega friend of mine. My alpha knows him. It is our only option. Besides, his lovely cottage is not too far away from here. A ten minute walk I believe, give or take," Louis says with a happy glint in his eyes.

Liam nods once without doubting Louis' words and carries Harry's body the same way he did the first time. The omega offers to help but Liam is too much of an alpha to let an omega carry a heavy wolf. Louis' already got the bowl in his hand.

They walk quietly with fast steps, checking the woods every few seconds for an unknown scent or figure.

As Louis said, Niall's cottage is just as far away as he stated. They see the small cottage, cosy looking, not too visible but not too deep in the woods either. The alpha's lips escape a sigh of relief knowing that hopefully, they will probably be safe and away from any harm coming their way.

With heavy breaths, Louis knocks on the omega's door, Liam just two steps behind him. They wait in anticipation for Niall to open the door as quickly as possible, but each passing second feels like an eternity.

"May I help you?" The Irish omega calls from the inside. Louis does not blame him for not opening the door immediately, as it is very dangerous for a lonely and an unmated omega living in the woods where any rogue alpha can easily take advantage of him.

Louis takes a deep breath. "Hello, Niall. It is Prince Louis. I need your help, my friend. I promise I mean no harm."

Niall does not question it further, immediately opening his door astounded at the view. He looks horrified at Liam holding Harry's body over his shoulder, his eyes wide with fear in them.

"Harry is fine, somewhat, I promise. I do not have the time to explain it to you at the moment, but I promise I will as soon as I make sure he is okay," Louis says quickly, making sure Niall's response isn't to scream in fear.

The Irish omega quickly nods, allowing his guests to enter his house. His hand rests on top of his chest where his heart is as he watches Liam place Harry on top of the fur on the floor in front of the fireplace.

Louis quickly sits on his knees beside Harry's body and places the bowl on the floor. He prays to the Lord, eyes brimming with tears, that this muting substance works and Harry opens his eyes and becomes once again the strong alpha he always has been. He's too stubborn to die. The omega knows he should give Harry the mixture as quickly as possible, but that little doubt in the back of his head makes his hands tremble.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before mustering up enough courage to pick up the small bowl and place it against Harry's pale lips. He holds up the back of the alpha's head with one hand.

He feels his friends' intense stares, waiting for the same as him, for Harry to give a sign that he is coming back. Louis feels his heart in his throat as he waits too, his eyes never leaving Harry's face, waiting for the alpha's skin to regain colour again.

He sees Harry's chest filling with up oxygen, then the alpha is coughing uncontrollably. The curly haired wolf opens his eyes immediately. The first thing he sees is Louis' face, the omega's eyes filled with tears.

Harry's smirk is back on his face as he starts talking groggily. "I'm happy to know, omega, that you didn't want me dead for real."

Louis gives him a wet laugh, not caring that the first words coming out of Harry's mouth are mocking him.

"You silly alpha," Louis releases a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Water," Harry's voice cracks. Niall quickly moves around the place, filling a wooden cup up with water from his cabinets.

Harry's throat feels like sandpaper as if it's been parched for months. Louis helps him sit, placing one of his hands on hand on his back, his other hand helping Harry drink.

The curly-haired alpha looks around and takes in where he is. He immediately recognizes the place and looks at Niall smiling. His smile vanishes when he sees Liam.

He nods the guard's way.

"Thank you, Liam. You didn't have to help me but yet you did," his face is serious when he speaks, bowing his head in respect.

"I would do anything for my Prince," Liam nods back accepting Harry's gratitude. The standing alpha looks around the place, taking in every detail of the furniture before he looks at the blonde omega near him.

Niall looks at him, making eye contact for a quick second, before lowering his head, cheeks slightly red.

Liam coughs before he reaches out his hand, bowing his head in respect. "My apologies for not introducing myself sooner, omega. My name is Liam."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Niall," the Irish boy smiles back, meeting his gaze for a few seconds and lowering his eyes again.

Their introduction ends there, right after they hear Louis cough and an amused look creeps on his face. He gives Liam a little smile, and the alpha presses his lips together so he will not say anything he would most definitely regret.

The omega Prince helps Harry get up and steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't want to seem as if he is pitying Harry for not being strong enough yet, so he tries to keep his distance as much as he can. Harry is too proud and stubborn to let Louis help him stand.

The curly haired wolf looks at Niall and Liam for a few seconds. His head is much clearer now, his limbs slowly gaining energy. He tries not to sound as if he's telling Niall to leave his own house.

"I don't want to sound rude, but can you guys give Louis and I a few minutes alone? Since I'm going to run off tonight, I wish to have a few last words with the Prince," Harry says, his hands resting on the table. He does not meet Louis' eyes, looking between Liam and Niall.

Liam looks reluctant, only agreeing when he sees Louis nod. He still has an uneasy feeling about leaving his Prince alone with the problematic alpha, but unfortunately, he has no other choice but to respect the omega's wish.

"My humble home is yours for as long as you wish, alpha Harry," the Irish omega nods once, before he walks behind Liam, following him outside.

Niall does not feel afraid to be in the company of an alpha he does not personally know. His armour states the obvious that he is a guard, and besides, there is a warm feeling he feels spreading inside him every time he looks Liam in the eyes.

"Before I leave," Liam adds entering the house again. "I need a chunk of your hair, Harry. I promised the guards that I would bring back proof of your death."

Louis bites his lips. He does not want a single hair removed from his alpha's head. They are gorgeous, adding more character to his persona.

Harry nods once, and without thinking twice he gets a knife from the cupboard and snips the middle of a fairly small section of his hair. He does not look bothered by it, contrary to Louis who pines over the lost piece.

Liam fishes out a napkin from his pocket and puts the chunk of hair there, folding it neatly twice. With a final single nod, he leaves again.

The door clicks shut after the two, leaving Louis and Harry alone in each other's presence. Louis doesn't dare to look into his eyes, afraid that it will be the last time he sees them. The last time he will feel Harry in his vicinity, the last time Harry will speak to him, even though he has a knack for saying mean things. The last time Louis will smell him.

Harry takes slow steps towards the Prince, each thud of his boots causing chills to run down Louis' spine. Louis will miss the sound of those boots too, looking and searching for them every time he will hear someone approach him.

Cool fingers are placed under his chin, but Louis denies with his head, looking away from the wolf in front of him. The room is warm, lighted by the fireplace and a few candles around it, the curtains of the window shut.

"Look at me, cub," Harry says with a low and sweet tone, already putting Louis off. It's the voice he always uses when he acts kind around Louis. The same voice that caused him to trust the alpha since the first time he laid his eyes on him.

"I am afraid if I do, I will not be able to look away from you. I will search for your face everywhere, your features will haunt me," Louis' lower lip wobbles, tears already appearing in the corners of his eyes.

Harry traces Louis' lips with his thumb, licking the bones of his cheeks trying to calm him down. The omega leans into his touch, his body already producing happy endorphins. This is all his heart has desired, for his alpha to take care of him.

Louis' hands are on his sides, afraid that if he touches Harry, the alpha will get mad and leave him standing there with a heart more broken than it already is.

He knows he should stop Harry from licking his face, his scent laying on Louis' skin marking the omega as his.

With strength he didn't know he had, he steps away from Harry, eyes stinging, his omega self already whining from not permitting himself to drown in the alpha's scent.

The Prince swallows, his throat hurting and the words coming out numbly from him. "I have to go. I cannot stay here and watch as you walk away from me without a slight sense of remorse."

Harry reaches out and traces the features on Louis' face, examining them attentively. "I will accompany you some of the way, Caleo. I know Liam can take care of you, but I need to make sure myself. Besides, I did not ask Liam and Niall to leave us alone so I could make you watch me leave."

Louis nods, eyes still on the floor. He knows he should listen to his heart once again since it's the last time he will see Harry, but it's because he listened to his heart the reason he finds himself in this type of situation right now. He cannot let himself run after juvenile desires any longer. He needs to grow up and mature, even though it's painful to even to think about it.

"I-I need to go now," he repeats. "I need to get back to the castle as soon as possible. My parents are waiting for me. Henric is waiting for me."

It happens so fast, Louis' eyes still trying to capture the movement, his back hurting a bit from being pushed against the wall. Harry has him pinned against it, an arm around Louis' waist, the other on the back of his neck, fingers squeezing lightly on his scent gland.

Harry has this feral look in his eyes, challenging Louis to dare and move.

"Stop mentioning his name in my presence," Harry orders quietly, the tone of his voice low and menacing. It's scarier when he speaks darkly without shouting.

He doesn't let Louis utter out a word, his mouth attacking to the base of his throat, soft licks wetting his skin. The whine that escapes Louis' lips comes out of nowhere, the omega immediately regretting the sound.

The paste of Louis' heartbeat increases considerably, arms grabbing Harry's shoulders. The alpha's chest feels hot against his, adding to the hot temperature of the room.

Louis closes his eyes slowly, losing himself in Harry's arms and letting him take over. Harry's chest rumbles and vibrates with low growls, shaking Louis to his core.

Voluntarily, he curls his thighs around Harry's middle, bringing the alpha's body closer to his. He doesn't know how Harry can carry him, since not more than twenty minutes ago he was knocked out cold, but Louis' so wrapped up in the feeling of _Harry Harry Harry_ that he doesn't care to ask.

The alpha's hands don't stop touching him, feeling Louis' skin under his clothes with his fingers. Harry lowers the hand on Louis' waist and places it under his bum, kneading one of his cheeks.

Then Louis remembers. He remembers that it should not go like this. That Harry will leave and he won't care enough to take Louis with him. He won't care that he'll be leaving the omega and his pup in his past. He will be walking towards a future that Louis is not a part of.

"S-stop," Louis pushes with his hands flat on Harry's chest, but the alpha does not budge. He continues to lay kisses on the omega's throat, a few sweet sucks on his vein, marking his skin and claiming his body.

Louis shakes his head and pushes weakly again. "I told you to s-stop."

Harry raises his head slowly from where he is, his brow arched when he looks at the omega in his arms, his pupils blown and the green darker than a few moments ago.

"You don't want me?"

Louis shakes his head again, looking somewhere behind Harry's shoulder, but his body has already betrayed him.

Harry sniffs around the air, the growl louder this time as he approaches Louis' face again, the distance between their lips just a strand of hair. "If you did not smell like the most delicious thing to ever walk on this earth right now, I would have believed you."

Louis just turns his head to the side, feeling humiliated and exposed. He feels conflicted. The omega wants to get out of this cottage immediately without ever looking back again, but then he wants Harry to take him, to own him like an alpha should. It has been a long time since their last time together, and the hormones of the pregnancy are not helping him. But Louis will feel bad taking advantage of Niall's home like that.

Harry nuzzles the skin under Louis' ear, lips just barely touching it. He fills his senses with the omega's scent, hungry and needing it.

"Don't you think it would be better to give yourself to me?" Harry questions, lips under his earlobe, voice low and seductive. "You think an old alpha will ever fuck you the way I do? Will make you feel the way you feel when you writhe under me, begging for your sweet release? Make you come the way I did with my name on your pretty lips? Hm?"

He smirks as he sees goosebumps appearing on the omega's skin, and then he lavishes his throat with broader and hungrier licks. Louis' thighs tighten around him, his lower region brushing against Harry's.

The alpha releases a few erotic endorphins, showing Louis how much he wants and needs him. The omega can do nothing but submit, wanting the alpha to be inside him, Harry's strong scent inviting, enveloping his whole body.

Louis smells Harry's hair, wishing to bottle it and carry it with him all the time. Having it as a present for his future, when the alpha will not be there. But, he is there now, and he wants Louis, and he is attacking Louis' skin with his mouth and teeth and tongue.

"Harry, please..." Louis whines, his back arching away from the wall needing more skin to skin contact. If he does not feel Harry soon, he is afraid the flames will burn him from the inside.

Harry doesn't look at him, just continues his work, moving his lips from his throat to his jaw, "Please what?" He says with a rough voice.

"Take me, _alpha_."

Louis likes to think that it's the fact that he called Harry _alpha_ what makes the man move. He knows it does something to the curly haired lad knowing he has claimed him.

Harry starts moving around, Louis weighing not more than a feather in his arms. Before placing the omega on the fur on the floor, he grabs a few more blankets and lays them down before laying Louis on top of them.

Louis does not want to let him go, but he knows he has to if he wants Harry inside him, so he lets go of his alpha.

The alpha kisses his skin giving harsh bites every other kiss, his tastebuds revelling in the taste. He's hovering over the smaller boy, covering his body like a blanket.

Louis purrs at the attention, bringing his legs up and spreading them wider, a clear invitation that he wants more.

Harry comes to his face, looking at him in the eyes before kissing him roughly, their tongues colliding immediately and battling each other. Louis' eyes flutter at the intrusion, moaning against Harry's mouth. The alpha gives a slow and sweet suck on his tongue, Louis' mind getting dizzy with the sensation.

He makes getting rid of Louis' clothes quick, the speed of an animal hungry for his prey.

"Precious..." Harry whispers, and if Louis would not have been paying attention he is sure he would've missed it.

He disappears between Louis' legs, and Louis is left looking at the ceiling before he feels it: Harry's hot breath against his hole.

Two glowing green eyes are looking at him from between his thighs, blowing hot breath at his entrance. "You laid out in front of me like this will be a view I will never forget."

It's the last thing he says before he gives a fat lick to Louis' hole, feeling it clench under his tongue. He folds Louis legs onto his stomach, paying mind to his slightly swollen tummy. Swollen with _his_ pup.

He pushes his tongue inside, the sweet slick of the omega filling his mouth. He continues licking and thrusting his tongue inside, craving more of that slick in his mouth and quenches his thirst having more.

"A-alpha..." Louis moans, eyes crossing before shutting. He tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, trying to push him more between his legs.

He wants to squeeze his legs around Harry's head, but Harry's grip on his thighs prevents him from doing so. Louis feels his length oozing a bit of pre-cum, and he has had enough of waiting.

He props himself up on his elbows and looks directly at Harry. The view of Harry almost stops him from speaking. "Harry, want you now..."

"Beg me."

Louis lies down again with a whine. "Please, please, please..." he repeats restlessly, and Louis hates that he looks so desperate but he doesn't care anymore. He just wants Harry in him.

"Good omega," Harry says with a smirk, before giving a final lick. He gets on his knees in front of Louis and gets rid of his clothes without caring if he shreds the material.

He hovers over the omega again, placing a hand on his face and taking in the way he looks. The fireplace is lighting up the side of his face, lengthy eyelashes softly against his browbone. His pretty pink lips are slightly open, waiting for Harry to do something.

Harry grips the base of his shaft in one hand and pushes the head slowly against Louis' rim. He sees as the omega swallows at the sensation, hands gripping Harry's wrist on the side of the omega's face, Louis' curvy body squirming.

"Shhh..." Harry coos before he slides in inch by inch.

It has been months since he has been in Louis, and the omega feels tight around him, just like the first time. He feels his walls against his length, and Harry has to contain himself from thrusting in all in one go.

He finally bottoms out, breathing in deeply. He feels Louis clenching a few times, assuring him that he can move if he wants.

The first drag is slow, feeling Louis at every move. He lowers his head and nuzzles his nose against Louis' scent gland again, breathing in his divine smell.

His thrusts become more powerful after each one, skin slapping against skin. Louis is ablaze, barely able to function anymore, so entirely overwhelmed. He didn't think he would miss this so much, but every inch of his body does and he doesn't want Harry to leave him.

Harry has no mercy, pounding the omega until Louis' length is spurting cum onto their stomachs. Harry feels the omega's whole body vibrate under his.

"Such a sweet omega, loving my cock a lot aren't you?" Harry breathes against his neck, nipping at his skin, a smirk on his face.

Louis doesn't respond, just hums dumbly in agreement, limbs tired from holding onto Harry for dear life. He lets Harry get away with the vain comment, Harry is simply just cocky. Louis accepts it.

Harry smacks the side of Louis' thigh, raising his head to look at the omega. "You love it, don't you? Answer me."

Louis nods before he speaks, "I-I do."

Harry attaches his mouth to Louis' again, failing to properly kiss him from the continuous thrusts. He is pounding in him quickly and hard, and Louis' body is tingling with pleasure.

The situation Harry is in is partly Louis' fault, so he fucks harder into the small omega, letting out all the negative energy in his body. He feels like he is punishing Louis again and again just as much as he's pleasuring him as he gives the younger wolf another orgasm, before his knot expands inside of him, his shaft inside Louis as far as it can get.

Harry's length spurts streaks of cum continuously, filling Louis up even more than he already has. He bites the omega's skin under his collarbone, his inner wolf getting angry at the fact he has to refrain from breaking into Louis' skin and biting him.

They both are panting, taking deep breaths with their eyes squeezed shut. Harry feels Louis' uneven breath against his forehead, the omega's heart beating so fast Harry's afraid it will stop all of a sudden.

They are stuck together for approximately twenty minutes, and the whole time Harry grooms him, licking Louis' face, throat and neck, covering him in his scent, his natural need stronger than him.

They don't look at each other as they grab their clothes discarded somewhere on the floor. Louis wants to speak but does not know what to say. Matter of fact, he knows what to say, but he is afraid of the response. As always, Harry will deny his feelings and tell him to move on and marry the Duke.

Louis already knows that and does not need to hear it more than twice. So instead, for once he decides to remain silent, not acknowledging that Harry is glancing at him before looking away again.

The room is filled with their smell, mixed as one only. The alpha opens the window, feeling guilty of Niall finding out what happened in the meantime while he left the two of them alone in his cottage.

"Let's go," he says without looking at Louis, opening the front door. He knows what he will see in the omega's face if he had the guts to face him, but he is afraid he won't be as strong as he usually is and will let his façade melt away in front of the smaller wolf.

The omega follows him silently, the only thing heard is their steps on the muddy paths. Harry leads him back to the tree house without stating it, sure that Louis will follow his lead.

These are the last minutes Louis will ever see Harry again, and the silence is deafening, crushing his hope the same way the leaves and twigs under their steps get crushed.

He is two steps behind Harry, the alpha's shoulders tense, the wispy curls at the base of his neck being brushed by the wind. Louis is sure he can see a little tremble in Harry's arms, hands inside of his pockets probably to mask the tension better.

It's not extremely cold but Louis feels it. His blood freezing with each meter nearer they get to the tree house. As much as the omega loves the place, he despises it mostly in this moment, wishing that lightning will destroy it as if that will help the moment of their good-bye to never come. It's ironic, how everything is ending where it started.

They are under the tree very soon, much sooner than Louis would like. Harry looks around for a couple of seconds, his gaze lingering on the house above their heads.

"This is it. I must leave you here, Caleo," the alpha speaks quietly. It has lost the strong tone it always has had when addressing Louis. Harry's voice comes out unsure, his last words vague.

Louis nods, even though Harry doesn't see it. His eyes keep looking at Harry's back, wishing he would turn around and add something. Anything to make the situation a bit better.

Louis sighs as nothing such comes. "Will you at least tell me what Caleo means?"

The omega's fingers are playing with the hem of his coat, squeezing it so he will not touch Harry's arm.

Harry doesn't speak, just shakes his head _no_. This times he turns around and faces the omega. He looks at him up and down.

"Where will you go?" Louis speaks again, voice wavering. He can't help the few tears that escape his eyes, letting them fall down and doesn't even bother wiping them or hiding the way he feels.

Harry shrugs, closing his eyes for a single moment. "I haven't decided yet, omega. The only sure thing that I know is that I'll go far away. Where nobody can find or recognize me. I'll get my pack ready and we'll leave tonight."

Louis nods again, knowing that anything he says won't change the alpha's mind and make him decide to take Louis with him. It's clear now that Harry does not love him.

Louis is just another omega he bedded.

Louis turns around without adding anything, hoping to find Liam on the path back home, when Harry stops him.

"Wait!"

Louis faces the alpha, Harry already being so close to him. He gives the omega a final kiss to his lips, brushing them and then lowers his head to smell him. One final smell.

Louis' cheeks feel hot from the tears, and as soon as Harry takes a step back, the Prince turns around again and starts running, both hands placed on his tummy.

"Goodbye, _Caleo_."

Louis hears it but doesn't look at the alpha to say a word back. His throat feels heavy, choking on his own crying and sobbing to himself.

It felt surreal in the morning, the fact that Harry was going to go far away from here. Far away from him. Now, it's the most real thing in Louis' life, and when it dawns on the omega, he's already too powerless to do anything to change the situation.

•

Before returning to his pack, Harry takes a cold bath by the lake. He's a big and hot-blooded wolf, so it isn't very hard to deal with March's cold water.

His alpha self growls at himself, hating every second of the bath that washes away Louis' scent from him. Every ounce of his being is against the decision to wash it away, but as much as Harry doesn't want to do it, he still acts with his instinct. He washes away everything Louis has left behind on him, washes away his scent, washes away Louis' hot breath that had fanned on his throat while he took him.

Harry hates and despises every second of it and hates mostly himself for not being stronger.

Now, as instructed, his wolves are packing everything they own and consider important. Some of them whine, not wanting to leave the house that has been theirs for years. A growl that comes out of Harry filled with anger and sadness has them immediately on their feet without another protest again.

Harry doesn't miss the way Zayn looks at him, disappointment written all over his face. Harry knows that Zayn has known this whole time, but the black haired alpha knew better than to go against his leader's orders, so he had just left it at that, and this is the price they're paying.

Harry's in his room, his bag half packed. He leaves it on his bed, waiting a few minutes longer to fill it with his belongings. He stands in front of his window, looking at the view in front of him of the forest, wishing that Louis was still near so he could get a glimpse of his silhouette.

He hears the door of his room open, the wolf not caring to knock first. Harry knows it's Gemma. Only she is the one who dares to enter his room as if it was her own.

"You're not finished yet," she states the obvious, and Harry knows she's just trying to initiate a conversation.

"I haven't got much left. Just a few more things here and there." He's still looking out the window, arms crossed against his chest.

"I heard you," her voice drips with repulsion. "I was nearby. You called _that_ royal Caleo. How dare you call him what dad used to call mom? He does not deserve it, and you know it!"

Gemma doesn't move from where she is even though she wants to punch her brother. He is the leader of the pack at the end of the day, but first, he is her sibling. The omega is hurt, hating so much what she had witnessed herself.

Gemma had heard Louis asking what Caleo meant, too. That is the most hurtful thing of all. If Louis knew, she would've guessed Harry had called him that to deceive the omega Prince. The fact that Harry had denied telling him the truth behind the nickname means that Harry has feelings. For her brother to call Louis what their dad called their mom means that Harry feels too much for the wolf. Much more than he should.

She notices how Harry's shoulders stiffen but he still keeps his eyes on the view. His mind is elsewhere, even though he's heard every word that Gemma's said to him.

"I think you should go and finish your own packing," he simply says with a sigh, still not looking at her.

"Harry-"

"I said," he uses his alpha voice this time. " _Finish packing, and leave my room_."

He can smell that she's hurt, but he's too deep in his own mind to fix what he's broken. The look on her face must be too painful for Harry to face right now, too disappointed. He has had his dose of disappointment for the day, and he doesn't need more.

Gemma leaves his room without another word. Harry remains where he's stood, in front of the window still waiting to see _him_ in the woods who will never show. Karma sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> This chapter is longer than planned, but I'm happy with it.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, and if so leave a Kudo or a Comment. It's always appreciated.
> 
> See ya in the next one,
> 
> Larriegal ❤


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's gone for six months, or half a year to make it sound longer. It's an absurd amount of time when each second feels like a day. Louis could calculate the, what feels like, years he's gone for.

Not a day passes by where Louis doesn't take ten minutes to himself by his window, each evening when the sun sets and the sky is painted with purples and pinks and blues. He questions all the choices he's made and tells himself that everything has happened for a reason. He allows himself to think of Harry, the wolf's beautiful eyes, every part of his essence, and when those ten minutes are over, it's back to the Duke.

Each day is a day closer to marrying Henric. Each day is a day more Louis' heart begins to let go of the notion that Harry loves him back. Each day is a day more Louis begins to let the thought of Harry slip because above all, each day is a day more the Duke becomes Louis' rock.

The Duke pulls Louis out the hole Harry dug up and dropped him in. Six months is all it takes for Louis to trust Henric, to confide in him and to lean on him, and in all those six months, Henric never asks for anything more than Louis' company. He accepts that Louis will never love him, content with a friendship they both need.

Ten minutes slowly become five, and five become a split second Harry's name is in Louis' mind for before it's gone again. For six months, Louis learns to let him go.

•

Louis brushes his fingers over the fabric of his suit for his wedding tomorrow. It's tailored by the best and made with the most expensive fabrics. He's more nervous about getting the material stained than messing up his vows. The Queen is bound to scold him for either one.

The omega sighs, dropping the sleeve gently. He leaves the tailoring room, shutting the door behind him softly and makes his way back to his bedroom to get an early sleep. He's halfway up the stairs when Lottie's voice is calling his name in a loud whisper. He almost trips out of fright, managing to grip the bannister in time. He looks up to see Lottie at the top of the stairs, a scowl on his face as he rubs his stomach protectively. The only, _only_ time he thinks of Harry is when he reminds himself that the pup inside him is also the alpha's, not just his.

It's crazy how six months ago he wanted nothing but for Harry to accept their baby as his. Now, Louis would rather the entire country throw tomatoes at him than let someone like Harry want to be a part of his pup's life. At least he doesn't have to worry about that though. Harry's never coming back.

"Are you perfectly fine with killing us?"

Lottie would roll her eyes as Louis makes his way up the final few stairs, but what she's about to say is far more important. Louis barely has one foot off the stairs when Lottie grabs his wrist, tugging him down the hallway.

"Lottie!"

She ignores him, completely disregarding the fact he's eight months full with a pup and can't run the way he used to every time he escaped to see Harry. Louis doesn't understand her issue when she stops them in front of his bedroom door.

"What?" He pants, feet hurting from the awful quick walk. She stares at him.  _"What?"_

She combs her hands through her hair, untying the ribbon from her wrist and tying her hair up. She pinches the bridge of her nose, stalling.

"Charlotte, what?" Louis asks calmly despite the dreadful feeling he's got in his stomach.

"He is in your room."

Louis' heart sinks. She doesn't have to say a word further for him to know what she means.

"Get rid of him!" She whispers loudly. "If mother finds even a strand of his hair, your baggage will ruin tomorrow for all of us! Henric has been nothing but nice to you! Do something!"

She's off down the hallway before he can beg her to tell him this is all a joke, leaving him frozen in his spot. He can't. _He just can't be here._ Not now, not when Louis' about to get married, not ever.

Louis feels the strong urge to puke in the corner but swallows it down. It'll only draw attention and that's the last thing he needs right now. The second last thing actually. The last thing he needs right now is _him_.

It feels like a scene out of a horror movie, Louis inching his hand towards the door nob cautiously as if what waits behind will kill him. The alpha _did_ kill Louis, metaphorically, of course, stabbed him in the heart over and over again and then left and has found the audacity to come back the day before he'd finally be erased out of Louis' life for good.

"Hi."

Louis swallows down his heart in his throat at the sound of Harry's all too familiar voice. He presses his back against his bedroom door. Seeing the alpha knocks the air out of him, it almost doesn't feel real but it is. Harry is really there in the flesh, sat on Louis' bed, the golden sunset hitting the side of his face, green eyes alluring.

His hair's shorter, much shorter, long curls gone. His strands are more wavy now and messily pulled back, some hanging in front of his face. His skin is tanned, the summer treating him well. His lips are tilted upwards in a small smile that soon falls when he scans over Louis' stomach. It's like he forgot he got Louis pregnant or thought that Louis would get rid of it. He purses his lips, trying to find something to say other than 'hi' but Louis beats him to it.

"Why?" Louis doesn't dare get closer. Harry remains quiet. That maddens the omega. Louis grabs the nearest ornament he owns and hurls it at Harry, missing him by a few inches. "Why?!"

The alpha doesn't even flinch at almost getting hit in the face, and doesn't say a word back, doesn't tell Louis to lower his voice before someone hears.

"You have the nerve to show your fucking face here, _here_ , after everything I did to make sure you got out of this place alive and you cannot even answer a simple question?"

A dreadful silence fills the room, Harry looking away. He's got something he wants to say, Louis knows that for a fact, but nothing is coming out. Louis takes in a deep breath and wills himself to approach the wolf that turned his world upside down. He slowly sits next to Harry, staring at the door. Harry's burning stare is hot on the side of his face but Louis doesn't comment on it nor looks into his eyes.

He hears Harry sigh. "You can't marry the Duke."

Louis breath hitches in his throat and he has the sudden urge to hit the alpha across the face, but then there's this budding little feeling in his chest, the betraying part of him that he's spent six months burying and forgetting, that likes what Harry is saying even though there's nothing he can do about it.

Louis doesn't want to do anything about it though. He wants to get married to Henric, have his baby and then move to France. He doesn't want Harry in the picture because when he was in it six months ago, he blended the colours and smudged the lines all the wrong ways. No pain can erase the kind he caused when he made it horrifyingly clear that Louis was just a body to him, and a way to get revenge. The worst pain is that Louis had hope that Harry could actually love him back.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't marry the Duke," Harry speaks quietly again.

Louis squirms, inching away from the alpha as if he's physically going to hold Louis back from marrying the Duke. He gulps, finally looking at Harry. "Why?"

Harry immediately drops his gaze the minute Louis' eyes look into his. He falls silent again. Louis doesn't think he's ever seen Harry struggle so much to spill the truth before. He found it easy enough to flat out tell Louis he didn't love him, so the Prince doesn't get Harry's problem now.

The blue-eyed omega grits his teeth. "I will give you up without blinking if you do not provide a valid reason why. Do not waste my time or test my patience. You should be grateful my sister did not go to our mother first."

"She wouldn't. That would sentence Liam to death for lying," the haunting smirk Louis never got used to shows up on Harry's face. "And we both know how much you love him," his smirk fades. "I don't want you to."

"Pardon?"

"You asked why you can't marry the Duke," Harry responds, staring straight into Louis' eyes. "My answer is that I don't want you to."

Louis scoffs. _The nerve_. "I want you to get out of here and you are not to come back, understood?" Louis struggles to ease himself up, resting a hand on his stomach. He feels his pup kick, offering comfort and almost telling him to not get stressed over someone who isn't worth it.

He waddles over to his window, looking down to see some guards outside guarding that section of the castle. "How on Earth did you get in here?"

"I know the five minutes every twenty-four hours that the guards working their shift during the day use to switch over with those who have their shifts during the night. You've definitely upgraded your guard system, but not enough to keep me out."

"Get out," Louis moves away from the window, crossing his arms and resting them on his stomach. He taps a foot impatiently as Harry gets up.

"You don't want me to do that," Harry smirks. Winding Louis up is like a drug to him. He's addicted and it's going to be the death of him. One day, Louis will be cold enough to really let him die and it's going to serve him right. "You wouldn't want to get your precious Liam executed, would you?" He starts to step towards Louis.

"I dare you, take another step towards me and I will scream at the top of my lungs and this time I will not help you escape."

"But Liam," Harry provocatively pouts, _as if he truly cares_. He takes a step closer. "Why aren't you screaming yet?" He takes another step.

Louis groans. "Because you are bloody right and I am not insane. You know, I am surprised you even remember his name. I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I didn't," Harry confirms. "At first, but then I didn't exactly have a choice, did I?" He inches even closer, less than a foot between them. "Louis, don't marry the Duke."

The omega hates how Harry says his name. It's too intimate, too personal when Louis' spent half a year forgetting him.

"I am going to get a cup of tea. When I come back, you need to be gone."

"You and I both know it isn't going to work like that," Harry smugly states. "Liam and I will both take a trip to the execution chamber. Of course, a second trip for me," he lowly laughs like everything has been some sort of joke. "What are you going to do then? I can't leave but you don't want me to stay."

Louis wonders what he's done in life to deserve this, to have to still give the tiniest bit of a damn about Harry.

"Left side of the bed," the omega sighs. "Not an inch near the middle. An inch closer and I will personally dig your grave and pick out the shittiest, cheapest flowers for you."

"Fair enough, and you are so much more hotter when you swear," Harry gets into Louis' bed, closing his eyes and sighing contently. "It's also nice to know you give a damn enough to even pick out any flowers at all."

Louis ignores him, it's the only thing he can do. If he spent his every moment awake taking Harry's crap, he'd be a corpse. Heaven knows he almost was before Harry left. Louis walks over to his door, locking it. All this walking isn't ideal when he's got to be stood up for a while tomorrow, but it's either lock the door or risk someone finding the Prince in bed with the rogue alpha who knocked him up eight months ago when he's marrying the Duke of France tomorrow.

Yeah, it's just as bad as it sounds.

"Leave in the early morning when the guards switch over," Louis responds with instead, avoiding Harry's eyes as he waddles over to the right side of his bed. He gets in under the comforter, facing his back to Harry.

It's only a minute of silence when Louis soon feels Harry's hands creeping up his sides, the alpha coming close and pressing himself against Louis. Part of Louis expects it, which is why he doesn't hit the wolf away, but Harry has some audacity holding Louis that way. He shouldn't even be in the same bed as the omega, but as much as Louis hates to admit, they have history, and although Harry deserves to sleep on the floor, Louis knows Harry wouldn't listen to him if he told him to. There's no way Louis is going to sleep on the floor either. They're both too stubborn for their own good.

The blue-eyed omega feels Harry's hands finally come to rest on his bump, roaming his stomach.

"No." Louis hits his hands away, only for Harry to place them back on his stomach. Louis fights off his hold, struggling. "No, you made your choice long before you left that you did not want a thing to do with my pup. You do not get to come back and suddenly decide you do," Louis pushes his arms off.

"And here I am thinking you'd tell me to move back to the left side of the bed before you hang me out the window on a stick for the crows to feast on."

"If that is what you want, I would suggest staying right where you are."

"Deep down that's what you want though, me to stay right where I am, like the good old times," Harry whispers in his ear. Louis isn't imagining the feeling of the alpha's lips on the back of his neck. "You're all talk, say you'll dig my grave but you're too full of my pup to do so. You're the fine definition of theatre and acting. Why don't you act like you don't hate me for tonight and remind me of what I'm missing."

Louis also isn't imagining Harry pressing himself against him even more. The omega scoffs.

"Maybe if I was not a prince, you could afford to pay me to do so."

"Is that how it's going to be?"

There's a knock on Louis' door that frightens him out of his skin.

"Louis, are you alright in there? Goodness, tell me you are not going insane the day before your wedding."

Louis forgets to breathe for a moment at the Queen's voice through his door. "I-I... I am fine, mother. Just giving myself a rundown of tomorrow chronologically."

The Prince crosses his fingers and hopes she doesn't ask to enter. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for everyone."

Louis knows she's gone when seconds pass and nothing else is said. He lets out a breath of air.

"Left side," he shuts down the conversation between him and Harry that shouldn't have even happened in the first place. He can feel Harry's smirk as the alpha moves away, actually listening.

"I'd prefer the right side, but anything for you, my Prince."

When Louis wakes up the next day to Lottie and the rest of his sisters, as well as Ernest, barging into his room and dragging him up for his wedding day, Harry is long gone.

• 

"True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

Louis gulps and hopes it isn't too evident. He's really marrying Henric, and he's okay with it. He's happy because Henric is kind and lovable and Louis' friend, but Harry's on Louis' mind and every part of him wants to curse out loud at the alpha who isn't even in the room.

Louis knows Harry planned it, showing up the day before his wedding. He probably got word from a wolf who would have gotten word through a string of other wolves, but nonetheless, Harry found out the exact date of today and did a really selfish thing and showed up the day before.

How dare he tell Louis he can't marry Henric? Then give such a pathetic excuse saying he doesn't want Louis to? Louis' going to, because he wants to and has been waiting for ages for this, and because if Louis marrying the Duke of France is what Harry doesn't want, then of course the omega is going to do it. It's what Harry deserves, and the cherry on top. Today is going to run smoothly, Harry-less. Instead of focusing on Harry and his audacity, Louis' going to focus on Henric and then the celebration party following the ceremony, the music, the dancing and the food that he's craving.

Anything that's not Harry.

"Please repeat after me."

Louis' heart begins to beat fast as the marriage officiant speaks to Henric. Henric strokes the back of Louis' hands with his thumbs, silently offering comfort. They've been waiting for this, the fact it's finally happening is what makes Louis' heart feel attacked, but he's happy.

The blue-eyed omega is so wrapped up in his thoughts he just about catches Henric's "I do" and completely misses all of what he says before. He almost slips up and tells Henric to repeat himself. Thankfully he doesn't and avoids a glare from the Queen.

Louis' hands grow clammy when the officiant turns his head towards him. Unlike Harry, Louis' pup has great timing and chooses that moment to kick softly, additional comfort to the Duke's thumb. There he goes, thinking about Harry again...

"Do you, Prince Louis William Tomlinson, take Lord Henric Mathieu Allard, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish-"

"I do."

Louis cups a hand over his mouth after accidentally cutting the officiant off. He hears a few giggles from his younger siblings and Lottie gives him a dramatic eye roll. The King has his eyebrows raised, lips tilted up as if he's about to laugh himself, whereas the Queen looks like she'll murder Louis for being unprofessional. Louis ignores it, it's his wedding day, he can do and say what he pleases.

"Pardon me, may you continue?" Louis gives a sheepish smile to the officiant.

The officiant raises his eyebrows similar to the King, not a bit offended, probably wanting to laugh but not for the sake of formality. "From this day forward until death do you-"

"I do, I do, _I do._ "

Henric chuckles, shaking his head in fondness. The officiant gestures for the rings instead of trying to finish his sentence again. Louis smiles bashfully at Henric. The omega takes a moment to rest a hand on his stomach, letting his pup know he isn't crazy before the same hand is being taken into Henric's. The alpha smiles at Louis as he holds up the ring suited for Louis' finger.

"I give you this ring, a symbol of my love, as I give to you, all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are."

Henric slips the ring onto Louis' finger and it's like a reassurance that everything will be fine for Louis. Henric will be a better father to Louis' pup than Harry would have been, a better friend and will provide him better care and love than Harry could have ever given. Louis' glad to be marrying someone like Henric, so he takes the ring for Henric and the alpha's hand.

"Through this ring, I accept you as my husband and my alpha," he pauses, the ring pressing against Henric's finger. He isn't having second thoughts, he's just thanking life for making him marry someone like Henric. If he can't have romantic love and a good person both, he'll take one over the other. "Now and for all time," he slips the ring on, reality settling in. Henric takes Louis' hands in his.

"And now, by the power invested in me by the King and the Queen, I hereby pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

This is the part that trips Louis up a bit. He totally forgot he'd have to kiss Henric, except Henric opens up his arms and pulls the blue-eyed omega into a hug as best as he can with Louis' pup in the way. He kisses the side of Louis' forehead gently, and the omega lets out a breath of air. It wouldn't be the worst thing to kiss him, not at all, but Louis much prefers Henric's comforting arms. His scent is homely and inviting. He's the kind of wolf to later, behind everyone's backs, laugh about the look on the Queen's face right now.

She's absolutely livid, but there's a smile that breaks through onto her face as everyone claps and cheers because her foolish son is finally married and can't do anything stupid like getting pregnant by a rogue wolf from the woods again without consulting the Duke of France first. She no longer has to worry about Louis, he's the Duke's, and France's, responsibility. Louis rolls his eyes as he pulls back from Henric. This wedding is more for her benefit than his, but at least everyone's happy.

•

Louis' had a good few dances with the Duke, his sisters and the King and Queen when his feet start to hurt and he starts to feel a little overwhelmed by all the congratulations he's receiving from the guests. He steps out for a bit, disappearing to his little secret place in the garden. He takes a seat by the pond, letting the sun sink into his skin and closing his eyes.

He breathes in the fresh air and listens to the sound of the light breeze and the faraway sound of the celebration going on. His little pup is throwing its own little celebration, kicking around inside. Little does his pup know that his actual father is a dickhead and if he wasn't, there is a possibility he could have been in the picture.

Louis groans at himself. He hasn't done too well in not thinking about Harry today. Matter of fact, he's simply failed. There's a rustle of a bush that catches Louis' attention. It's not the wind because the other bushes don't rustle the same way. He sees the top of curly hair and knows exactly who's found the audacity to show up again, but this time on Louis' actual wedding day.

Louis pulls himself up, the action taking far too long with too much of a struggle for his liking, and he marches over to the bush, disbelief on his face. He's met with eyes that hold no ounce of regret for being here.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

Harry has the nerve to laugh, stepping out. "We both know I lost my mind when I decided giving you my pup was worth getting sentenced to death for." 

Louis looks into Harry's eyes, mad at him. The way Harry speaks about it is like it wasn't a big deal, meanwhile seeing Harry with a noose around his neck killed Louis inside. That day could have gone completely sideways. The omega turns around, ready to leave. He doesn't want to speak to Harry, his existence is too much to bare with. Harry gently grabs his arm, turning him back around to face him. Louis waits to see if what comes out of Harry's mouth is worth staying for.

"I haven't come to tell you not to marry the Duke, it's too late for that..." he takes Louis' hand, his eyes looking away from Louis' and down to the ring on the omega's finger. The green-eyed wolf purses his lips. "I came to tell you why I am the way that I am."

Louis lets out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in. He isn't sure if he's ready for Harry's explanation, it could change nothing or it could change everything. It could make Louis regret marrying Henric, it could make him regret keeping his pup. But at least Harry isn't the way he is for no reason. At least there is a reason for his madness.

The Prince takes Harry's hand off his arm, not wanting to be touched. "So tell me then. Why are you the way that you are?"

The alpha lets out a shaky breath. "I had a younger sister. Her name was Beau. Or Caroline, her actual birth name, but I always called her Beau because she looked more like a Beau," Harry begins. It's something they should probably sit down for, but for the sake of a quick escape, if needed, they don't. "She was so beautiful."

Harry having a younger sister is something he never mentioned to Louis, so immediately Louis isn't able to walk away from the conversation even though every part of him, apart from the stubborn part, is urging him to go back to the celebration and act like Harry showing up hasn't happened for a second time. Louis searches Harry's eyes, green nothing but honest. He waits quietly for the taller wolf to continue.

"She ended up falling really ill, so mum, dad, Gemma, Beau, while she could still walk, and I all went wandering the woods, looking for any herb that could have helped her sickness. Our pack's never had an actual doctor, so we've always made do with natural remedies. That day, we had separated to cover more surface area quicker, but still kept close to each other."

Harry swallows, remembering the day vividly. "That was the same day the King and Queen had ordered the guards to go out hunting nearby the castle to kill any stray wolves. Nothing out of the usual, I guess you could call it bad timing. Except the King and Queen never sent guards out hunting at that time specifically. That is what you call the dry hour. Wolves, even stray, don't linger there during that period. It was safe, or so we thought."

Louis' heart starts to beat faster, fear creeping up on his skin that the reason why Harry is the way that he is isn't exactly pretty. Then again, he never expected it to be. Harry looks away, trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. Louis has never seen him so pained before. His own sentenced death didn't matter this much.

"They, um... They came across Beau when she was on her own..." he takes a moment to breathe, clearing his throat. "And one of the... One of the royal guards killed her off because they thought her disease would spread and get into the castle when if it could it would have gotten us already."

There's an overwhelming sense of nausea that Louis feels. He closes his eyes, shaking his head as goosebumps cover his skin. He doesn't want to believe the truth.

"I knew something was wrong when neither my parents or Beau came back, so I set out to find them, then I did..." Harry wipes his face with his palms, then looks anywhere but Louis. "I put two and two together, figured the guards had gotten to Beau first, my parents second, that there was a fight that lead to their deaths too."

Louis shakes. It can't be true. "H-How did you know they were...royal g-guards?"

Harry gives the saddest smile, one that rips Louis up into pieces inside. "I found a royal guard badge on the floor by Beau. A warrant officer class one badge. It was the guard in charge of the guards who killed Beau, and royal guards overall who killed my family. There were letters carved on it... G.P."

"Liam's father..." Louis whispers out quietly, eyes pooled with tears. "He is a regimental sergeant major, one of the few. He used to be in charge of hunts. It was Liam's father..." he trails off, verging on speechless. "And the guards with him would have been some of those in the highest of ranks."

Harry nods his head, finally able to bring his eyes to Louis'. "At the end of the day, the King and Queen were the ones who ordered the guards out during the dry hour. Perhaps we all had bad timing? So now you know...why I did what I did and why I am the way I am. Almost everything was taken from me. All I have left is Gemma, but she could never be Beau."

Louis remains quiet. There's nothing he can say that will make it better so it's best to stay silent. He places a hand on his stomach, his pup softly kicking. It's funny how some of his hate towards Harry blows out like a candlelight just at hearing a reason for why everything has happened.

"You've probably heard that my pack rarely mates and have children. This is why. The bigger the pack, the more of a risk of losing someone, and no child should have to go through what Beau went through."

The only exceptionable thing Louis can do right now is hug Harry. He doesn't even ask, just lunges his arms around Harry, half expecting to be elbowed away but instead, Harry pulls him in, nose nuzzling into Louis' neck.

The moment is short lived before Louis remembers that despite all of what Harry has just said, he used Louis. Used him to make a grand mess, to get revenge for something Louis never did. Blood shouldn't make him any bit responsible for what his parents and the guards did, so the fact Harry has put some of the blame on him by using him for revenge hurts the omega. Louis and his pup were innocent, yet they suffered the worst of punishments. It hurts him deeply and darkly.

_"I love you."_

So much that hearing the thing he's wanted to hear from Harry since the day he fell for him doesn't sound as magical as he thought it would.

Louis pulls back from the hug, heart pounding, a chill attacking him. He barely has any control over his hand and the way it slams against Harry's cheek in a slap. Part of him wants to say Harry doesn't deserve it because of his history, but the rational part of him knows that Harry can't use his past to excuse everything wrong he's done, and telling Louis he loves him right after he's gotten married is just wrong.

It's brave of Louis to dare and slap an alpha, his omega nature whining at him. He was created to be gentle and sweet, and heal wounds with caresses and kisses but Harry hurt him so much that he changed Louis as a being. Harry doesn't growl at him though, just accepts Louis' attack.

"You wanted to make your parents and little sister proud by hurting me, but all you did was prove yourself to be exactly what the others think of you: a rogue and bastard alpha, and in a kingdom like this, how can a prince love a _rogue and bastard_ alpha? How can I still be in love with you?"

It stings Louis to say it. Every word is mean and it's not in his nature, but he's overcome with an absurd amount of rage triggered by the fact Harry used him and then said 'I love you' like he never did.

Harry flinches, gutted. "I love you," he repeats, louder. "I don't expect that to change anything and I don't want that to change anything because everything is so incredibly fucked and you don't have to love me anymore, but just know that I love you. I always have."

Louis scoffs, not making an effort to hide the angry tears in his eyes. "If you loved me, you would have made me yours without hesitating and we would have been Prince and Peasant in a secret relationship running to the bloody gardens for a secret sunset getaway, eating potentially poisoned berries because you would have insisted that royal berries and anything else royal is just not your type only to take me in three different positions because a royal omega is _exactly_ your type."

"You make it sound like everything would have been a fairy tale. Life is not a fairy tale, Louis."

"You are right. Which is why you are six months too late. It is time for you to leave now."

Harry goes to protest but the look on Louis' face makes it clear that no word further will make a difference. Harry drops his head and turns away, tears in his eyes. Then he leaves, with the truth out and his heart, as predicted, shattered into pieces. If only he was made of mosaic tiles, he'd be able to cement himself back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so so long since an update.  
> I got caught up in life and Harry's hair.
> 
> Hiiii <3 I'm sorry for the wait, I can't guarantee our chapters will be on time each week and this one definitely wasn't but I hope you bare with us. Thank you for waiting and all the loveliness.
> 
> I want to use this moment to make an announcement to regular readers of mine. Last year I said that I would come back this year to continue Whitewater, and that has remained in my plans as well as starting a brand new fic. However, life kind of hit me. I've realised what I want to be in life, and in order to be it, I've got to dedicate my time to it over writing Larry.
> 
> What I'm trying to say is, this will be the last fic I write before I retire. I say retire because I've been writing Larry fics since 2013, it's honestly felt like a job to me, not the kind of job that's like "fuck my life, why am I condoned to this" the kind of job that's like "thanks life, you're doing me well" you know? Whitewater, Sulk, PS.DDTS and any unfinished fic will remain unfinished, as in life, sometimes writers don't finish books. That's just the way that it is. 
> 
> But I want to say thank you to everyone who reads As Sweet As You Are and who's read any of my other fics. I've truly enjoyed writing for you guys. I love you all, loads and loads of love <333 And maybe I'll come back at one point and write a one-shot? Who knows? But thank you, this has been an amazing place to share my work.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter xD there's some more good shit to come .xx
> 
> -NoShitSherlock


	14. Chapter 14

Louis is distraught after his encounter with Harry. He wants to get back to the castle, back to Henric. But how can he when Harry just poured out the truth to him as if it wouldn't affect Louis at all?

He recalls Harry's words over and over again, wondering if Harry said something that Louis must have imagined or wasn't true, but it is, and it's ugly and painful. The reality sets in, the hurt in Louis' chest becomes the weight on his shoulders.

Harry told him that he loves him. After all the time Louis spent and begged for some kind of affection on his part, he chose this very moment to confess his feelings, as if Louis is the same dumb and naive omega he was six months ago. Louis is not; a lot has changed.

In all of Harry's speech, the three words Louis actually wanted to hear that would show that the alpha truly cared and that he's guilty and upset over how things went never came out of Harry's mouth. Harry never said them. Harry never said _I am sorry_.

The omega puts a hand on his tummy, rubbing slow circles around to calm his pup down. He needs to be stronger more than ever, for him, his pup, and for Henric.

He goes back to where the celebration is going on and immediately searches for his husband. What should have been one of the happiest days of Louis' life has ended up being one of the saddest. Harry always manages to find a way to ruin everything for him.

Yes, Louis is very hurt over what happened to Harry and does not wish for that to happen even to his worst enemy. But the alpha's plan was cruel, vindictive against Louis who had no fault in what happened.

Louis would have loved Harry unconditionally and would have followed him anywhere if Harry would have loved him back and would have promised to take care of them when he was meant to.

Louis would have loved to have been Harry's new family.

He shakes his head from the thoughts, tears threatening to spill once again, and finds Henric sat at one of the tables. The alpha smiles at him as soon as he sees Louis, patting the chair next to him.

Louis slowly sits, sighing and breathing in Henric's scent. He rests his head on the Duke's shoulder and closes his eyes for a few minutes. This is what Louis should be doing, enjoying his husband's company rather than fighting to swallow down the lump in his throat because of Harry.

Henric kisses his head. "What is wrong, omega? A few moments ago you could not wait for us to be married. Did I bore you already?" He asks in a teasing tone.

Louis shakes his head, feeling like such a failure of a husband already. "I am sad, Henric. So very much. But not because of you, alpha. You could never bore me. Ever."

Henric nods, placing his hand below Louis' chin and lifting his head up gently to look at him. "Do confide in me, my Prince. What has you so upset?"

Louis looks around the garden and breathes in when he sees everybody is too in their own conversation to have their attention on him.

"Harry," he whispers, swallowing. He sees as the Duke widens his eyes, and then searches around the garden for the alpha as if he knows what he looks like.

Louis takes the Duke's hand in his and caresses the back of it with his thumb. "He left. He came to tell me a few things. Things that if he told me months back I would be with him now."

Henric nods, obviously knowing well everything Louis has gone through. Throughout the months, Henric has become the person Louis mostly confides in. Henric is his best friend, his biggest supporter.

Louis explains everything in detail, spilling Harry's private information on what happened to his family and what drove Harry to do what he did.

The Duke remains silent, patiently listening to the omega who pours his heart out to him. He knows Louis is in too delicate of a state and can only take so much. The omega deserves the best in life, for being so kind and sweet to everybody, for even though Louis has been to hell and back he still treats everybody like they deserve the best.

The love in Louis' heart is immense, and Henric is grateful the omega made a place for him in his heart too.

"Do you still love him, omega?" Henric blurts out, even though he doesn't mean to ask. It has been in the back of his mind, nagging him to know. It's a bit too forward, but now that it's out there Henric hopes he will get an answer.

It doesn't come. Louis looks down at the floor, too afraid to answer. It's the most ridiculous situation in the history of English Royalty. Here Louis is, at his wedding after party with Henric, talking about his feelings for another alpha. An alpha that hurt him badly.

The Duke lifts his head again and gives him a warm smile. "It is okay if you do. I knew when I met you that you were pregnant, and that you were gone for another wolf, and I accepted it wholeheartedly. Nothing has changed. You are such a good omega, Louis. So so good."

Louis hugs him, and the tears that he has been struggling to fight back since he returned to the center of the garden slide down his face. He stuffs his face into Henric's chest, trying to hide it so no one will see what's going on.

"No, I am not good," he whispers weakly, shaking his head. "I ruined everything. This was supposed to be our day. This was supposed to be the beginning of our life together. Where you and I would be happy."

"Do not say ever again that you are not good," Henric rubs his hand up and down his back. "You did not ruin anything. I have accepted it since the beginning that you would not love me back. I am more than okay with that. You are so young, darling. I am lucky you agreed to be with me, an old alpha who will never be able to fulfill your omega needs. I am happy."

Louis cries quietly, hiding his hiccups as best as he can. "But you do fulfill my needs, Henric. You have been everything I could have ever asked for. You have been a shoulder for me to cry and whine on. That means so much to me, and you know it. I love you so much, you are my best friend."

Henric nods, a simple and loving smile on his lips. Louis considers himself so lucky for having him in his life and refuses to think what would have happened to himself if Henric was not the way he is. Life has treated the alpha unfairly, not giving him the possibility of having children of his own and showing what an exceptional father he would be.

In his stories, when Henric talks about when he was younger or when he was at war he always has this glint in his eyes that shows how much he misses those times. The Duke always says that he wishes to relive those times, even though war is the reason why he is incapable of having children now.

Louis is happy that he's giving Henric the chance of proving what a great father he'll be even though Louis' pup is not biologically his.

"Shall we dance?" The Duke asks after understanding that the omega needs a distraction from what's just happened.

The fact is, Henric doesn't hate Harry even though he should, because Harry is the one who's made it possible for him to have a family. The green-eyed alpha being mean and cold to Louis has given Henric the possibility to fill his life with what has been missing for so long. Yes, Louis loves Harry, but the omega is determined. He's not going to accept being treated like a puppet anymore.

Louis nods and places his hand on top his husband's and smiles genuinely when Henric kisses it softly. The guests clap when they see Louis and Henric approaching the middle. _Hypocrites_ , Louis can't help but think. They were the same ones who couldn't stop whispering mean things about him when it was first known that he was pregnant.

Henric gives him a little twirl, minding the full-with-a-pup situation Louis is in, and then comes closer to him. He places his hands around Louis' middle, touching him delicately. The omega rests his head under Henric's chin against his chest. The melody surrounding them is slow and harmonious, calming his nerves as much as he can.

The only thing Louis can do is follow Henric's steps, close his eyes and try not to think about what has happened today.

•

It happens faster than he can blink. Fortunately, everyone has left the castle by the time it occurs. The wedding ended just a few hours ago, the castle calm and silent filled with only the Royal Family and its servants.

Louis is breathing unevenly, trying to fill his lungs with oxygen as much as he can. He knows it's about to happen and prays to God that He gives him the strength to get on with it. Louis grips the edge of his bed, his other hand clutching the left side of his tummy.

He wants to shout and yell for someone to help him but can't line up his words. His forehead is dripping with sweat, hands clammy and trembling from how much pain he is in. His water has broken, thighs dripping wet and his nightgown drenched in it.His baby is about to come and he's in absolute agony.

Louis' sight is getting blurry, the furniture in his room multiplying. He's unable to focus his eyes.

"Louis?" He hears a faraway voice call for him, but he's unable to respond.

Two arms are immediately around him, Louis fighting against their grip as they try to lay him back down. He recognizes the scent as Henric's, the smell calming him down a bit but it's not enough.

"Lie down for me please, I am going to get help." He can hear Henric's voice waver, too stressed to know what else to do to help him apart from get him to lay down.

Louis is afraid of being alone again, afraid that something will happen to him or his baby when Henric leaves. He grabs Henric's hand tightly and whimpers, begging him to not leave him alone.

The alpha squeezes Louis' hand reassuringly. "I know, love, I know. But I need to get help. You are about to give birth, and I am afraid I am not much of a help."

Despite Henric's calm voice, Louis knows he is afraid too. Facing an omega in distress and about to give birth is never an easy situation to deal with, so Louis reluctantly lets him go and doesn't make it any harder on them both.

The Duke hurries down the stairs, calling for the King and Queen or whoever will hear and help him. He needs to find someone to help his husband as soon as possible and each passing second is a waste of time.

The first person to come to his aid is the Queen, coming out of her room looking scared at hearing her son in law shouting.

She tucks her hair behind her ears. "What is it, Henric?" She collects herself and speaks slowly.

The Duke breathes in and out, gasping for air. This is one of those moments where he hates his age and not being able to have more energy in him.

"My love," he says. "He's about to give birth. His water's broken."

Johannah widens her eyes, placing a hand on her chest in shock. "Almighty Lord, help us! Go back to him, Henric, I will call for help and come there immediately. We need no more time wasted!"

She doesn't add anything more, immediately turning around and running to the first floor, all her composure discarded.

Henric does what he's told and heads back to the omega. Louis' in no better of a condition, grabbing the sheets and breathing in and out as best as he can. His lips are swollen and red from how much he's biting them because of the pain. All Henric can do is sit beside him, whispering soft and sweet words and releasing calming endorphins to his omega.

•

Harry is cleaning around his tavern, trying to forget what happened not more than a few hours back. For the last half of an hour, he's had this uncomfortable feeling in his chest nagging him and not leaving him alone.

He tries to excuse it for the heartbreak he experienced this afternoon, but deep down he knows it's something else. The alpha doesn't know why, but he fears something major is bound to happen.

The tavern is covered in dust and dirt from being closed for six months. Since he had decided to come back, he had thought it would be a good idea to re-open his business too. A few common tavern customers had come back, congratulating and welcoming him. He had smiled courtly, grateful for the moment he was given to forget everything.

He is wiping with a wet cloth one of the tables, no one in the tavern except for him when the main door opens abruptly and his sister comes running in.

He sees her tired and trying to slow down her breathing to finally manage and speak. His inner wolf remains alert and he finally gets what that uncomfortable feeling was.

"The P-Prince is about to give birth," Gemma says in one breath. Harry's heart falls into his stomach, eyes widening.

He places his hands on Gemma's shoulders, shaking her and trying to get her to speak further. He knows she's tired, but right now he is concerned about Louis.

"His contractions apparently started like an hour ago. Niall came running to our house and told me."

Harry starts pacing back and forth, his alpha self growling at him for not immediately going there where his omega is.

"You have to leave," Gemma says. "You have to go to him. Show him how much he means to you. You're about to be a father, Harry. Fix what you broke. Your first family was destroyed unfairly, don't destroy this one with your own hands." She rubs his shoulders, her fingers pressing his skin.

He looks at her with an apologetic look and hugs her quickly. He doesn't think twice and strips down. He transforms immediately, Gemma knowing to fold and tie his pants to his middle. He runs through the woods knowing somebody could see him but he doesn't care. He needs to get there as soon as possible. The alpha wants to make sure Louis and his pup are good and healthy.

He feels grateful for being able to see in the darkness, stumbling on a few twigs while running, but he's too focused on getting to Louis.

The castle comes into view in a matter of minutes, the long journey turning into moments when running in his wolf form. Every room in it is lit, everybody awake waiting for the Prince to give birth.

He morphs back, untying his pants and putting them on. The guards are on duty and in full alert, but nobody will be able to hold him back from seeing Louis.

He knocks out the ones by Louis' window and climbs the vines hoping and praying that the curtains are open enough for him to see inside. Luck is apparently on his side since he can see Louis grabbing the headboard of the bed, his forehead sweaty and glistening in the candlelight.

He wants to enter the room. The pace of his heartbeat is too fast to be healthy as he hangs on to the vines. He sees the Queen at the end of the bed. It would be a terrible idea to enter right now so he remains on the vines for the moment. There are two midwives between Louis' legs, one instructing him to push as much as he can, and the other is with a jug filled with water and a clean towel on her hands.

Harry sees him, for the first time, and he decides he hates him with all that he has. Henric. He sits beside Louis, a cloth in his hand that he uses to wipe Louis' forehead from time to time. The Duke kisses Louis' head without a care for the sweat, and Harry hates him even more.

The Duke is in his place. It should be him where Henric is, supporting Louis and wiping his sweat away and reassuring him that everything is going to be okay. It should be him calming Louis down with his scent.

He hears Louis' yelling when he pushes, his chest moving up and down erratically from how exhausted he is from the amount of pushing he's probably already done. Harry would do everything he could to take his pain away.

As soon as midnight passes, a cry from their pup is heard, greeting everyone and letting them know that she is the newest addition to the world. Harry grips the vines harshly, closing his eyes when a tear rolls down his cheek. He is a father now, and he was there to hear his baby's first cry.

"It's a girl!" One of the midwives yells, cutting the umbilical cord before handing her to the other midwife for the meantime.

Harry hears Louis laugh and cry at the same time, too overwhelmed to know which response he should give first, but everyone's shocked when he hears the midwife yell again, "Push! The other baby is ready to come out too!"

 _Another baby?!_ Harry is about to become a father for the second time in a matter of minutes and he can't help the gasp that escapes his lips. Louis' shocked but the dread of going through immense pain again covers his face. But his little girl has a twin, and with that thought he immediately pushes hoping to see his other baby soon.

The midwife with his little girl cleans her in her arms carefully with a warm and wet cloth, slowly pacing with her in her arms to calm the newest princess of the Royal Family down, when Harry hears another cry. His chest is filled with all sorts of emotions for the second time.

"A boy!" The midwife shouts again, and the Queen is the one to hand the towel this time.

Louis slumps back on his back, eyes half closed and breathing fast. He cries from happiness reaching his hands towards his pups. He coos as soon as he sees them, holding each one in his arms.

He laughs through his tears, kissing each of their puffy little hands. As soon as the pups are in his arms, they calm down, Louis' scent comforting and familiar.

The omega sighs happily, relieved that everything went well. He sees movement in his peripheral vision and catches sight of Harry hiding behind the curtains. He must have witnessed everything and must be waiting for the moment the Queen, mainly, and Henric leave. Harry really hopes they leave for a bit.

Louis is surprised. Even though he is mad at the alpha at the moment he is happy he got here to see his babies, because they are what matter, not that Harry told Louis what he did. Nonetheless, Louis has more important things to focus on in the moment.

Henric kisses his head for what seems like the nth time that night and Louis closes his eyes fondly. "I am proud of you, omega. I am so happy everything went as it should have and you gave birth to these little angels."

Louis nods, eyes on the pups in his arms. "Who would have thought we would be blessed with two? They are beautiful."

"They are yours, so of course they are beautiful," Henric adds, placing a comforting hand on the omega's shoulder.

The Queen is lost for words, too happy that her son is alive and there were no complications despite him having an early labour. She can't yet grasp the reality of becoming a grandmother with everything happening so soon.

"They are about five point five pounds each. It is a normal weight considering that they are twins. It will take six to eight weeks for you to heal completely both emotionally and physically and have intercourse again. Born on the twenty-eighth of September. Congratulations, Prince." The midwife that helped Louis give birth to his babies says.

The blue-eyed omega smiles softly at them, mouthing a 'thank you', and he immediately lowers his eyes to look at his babies. The two precious things he has been carrying inside him for such a long time are finally in his arms, and it suddenly becomes so real.

Despite every unfortunate event in his life over the past year, there has not been a moment when Louis has _truly_ regretted being pregnant. He is an omega and the need to love and protect and breed is in his nature.

The Queen finally speaks. "I think it is better if we leave our Prince to rest for a little while. He has been through so much these past hours, so it will be a well-deserved rest."

The midwives take the babies from Louis, the omega whining at the loss because he already feels empty. The woman assures him that they are just going to place them in their own bed so they can sleep too. Louis feels comfortable knowing they will not be more than six feet away from him. The midwives help him dress into a clean nightgown and rest him back into bed.

The Duke is the last one to leave but before he does, Louis calls him back. "Henric?"

"Yes, Louis?" He furrows his eyebrows thinking that the omega might need something.

The Prince smiles. "If you would have been able to have kids of your own, what would you have named them?"

The Duke bites his lip trying to hide a traitorous smile. "I have always dreamed of having a boy. If I had one of my own, I would have called him Caden. It was the name of a good man I fought alongside in each battle."

Louis nods. "Then it is set. Our baby boy is going to be named Caden."

The wide grin that takes over the Duke's face is so worth it and Louis is so happy that he at least could have done this for the kindhearted alpha.

"Thank you, my darling. I will leave you now."

As soon as he is left alone, Harry comes out from where he is hiding, his eyes a bit red and swollen.

Louis shuffles around the slightest, wincing in pain. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

The alpha walks slowly towards him, regret written all over his face. "I came as soon as I heard you were in labour. I couldn't stay away from you and my pups."

"Oh but you could," Louis snaps. "You did for _six months_."

"You know why I had to leave. And things have changed."

"How?" The omega questions instantly. He is tired of the back and forth between him and Harry every time they see each other.

Harry doesn't speak, he just walks to where his babies are to see them for the first time. He feels too evil to have created such beautiful and loving creatures. His babies are sleeping, their pinkies linked together and Harry's heart melts.

"Do not touch my babies!" Louis tries to get up already afraid of what Harry might do. He's not afraid to call the guards if the alpha tries to harm them, his own life be damned.

"They are mine too." Harry turns around after he kisses his index and middle finger and presses them softly on each of his pups' foreheads.

Louis crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises his eyebrows. "So now they are yours? What happened to me opening my legs for every alpha that I come across? Hm?"

Harry's chest rumbles with a growl, eyes flashing and making Louis lay back down again immediately. "Don't test me, Caleo. I'm very emotional right now. I will not share what is mine with anyone else."

"I am not yours."

"I wasn't talking about you, but yes you are too. Don't think I haven't noticed that _he_ hasn't bitten you yet. You don't have his mark on you," Harry says, sitting beside Louis and touching his neck where Henric's mark should be.

Louis bats Harry's hand away, covering his throat with his clean nightgown. He looks away from the alpha refusing to listen to what he just said.

"I heard you gave him permission to name my pup," Harry adds.

"He deserves it. He has been here for me and with me all this time... I already know what my baby girl's name will be." The omega covers his body with his blanket.

Harry doesn't move. "Will you not give me the opportunity to name one of my pups?"

"I think as soon as you hear my decision you will agree. Her name is going to be Caroline." Louis sighs and closes his eyes. Naming her that doesn't change anything between them, but he hasn't forgotten what Harry spilled out to him less than twenty four hours ago. "It is a royal name too so it fits perfectly."

Harry moves to lay beside Louis immediately, inhaling his scent. He releases a few endorphins of his own, instantly calming Louis down, from any outbreak he might have at Harry being so close to him, and making the soreness and discomfort a bit more bearable. Harry places one hand on Louis' arm, stroking his skin with his thumb.

"You're too good to me. Please come with me. Let's take our pups and run away from here. Let's go somewhere where nobody knows us."

Louis' eyes fill with tears, shoulders slightly shaking. "You are too late. I begged you so much to take me with you and you did not want to. It is not fair of you to ask me this now."

"Please, think about it before you decide." Harry kisses the back of his neck, lips barely touching the skin. He nuzzles his nose on the nape of his omega's neck, trying to get drunk on his smell. Louis' scent is even more delicious now that he gave birth.

"I have already made my decision. I cannot do this to Henric. It will be unbearable for him, the idea of being left by his husband the first night of his marriage," Louis shakes his head, curling into himself. He wants to tell Harry to get away from him, but his presence and scent are too comforting. Oh, how Louis' missed him...

"So we must suffer for his sake?" Harry stiffens behind Louis, the tone of his voice slightly angry.

"That, and because, except for tonight, you have never shown the slightest bit of interest and love for my babies. Now, please leave before I call the guards."

Harry gets up reluctantly, tears already spilling. He looks at his babies once again, fighting with himself so much to hold them in his arms.

He walks towards the window and without looking back he says, "I love you, Caleo."

Louis closes his eyes and breathes in. "I am tired of questioning you on what that means. Will you tell me this time?"

Harry nods, his gaze still on the night sky through the window. "It means flame. I call you that because you're the flame that burns inside of me. It also means highlight, in which you are the highlight of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis had Harry's baby but it's none of Harry's business... *winks repeatedly* (sorry :P)
> 
> Thank you for reading guys, and if you enjoyed leave a Kudo or a Comment. You know it's always appreciated.
> 
> Love you loads, 
> 
> Larriegal ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to Adele's someone like you when reading the second half and die with me :') Low key inspiration...

The first few weeks are rough for Louis. Henric is constantly supportive, but the postpartum gets overwhelming. Louis loves his babies but sometimes it gets too much. Especially those times when Louis thinks of Harry thinks of everything that could have gone right that went incredibly wrong.

Harry loves him, and although the omega's known that for a while now, it still hits him hard when he least expects it. Not only does Harry love him but for Louis to be his flame... His highlight... The blue-eyed prince can barely think straight.

He looks at Caden and he's a mirror of Harry. Beautiful emeralds for eyes and Harry's signature dimples. Caroline looks more like Louis, eyes the colour of teal, but she's got Harry's lips. On days when Louis' drained, he definitely prefers Caroline. Caden has Harry's way of being annoying, in which Caden constantly wakes Louis up throughout the night more than Caroline and demands more attention than Caroline who is calmer and quieter. Louis loves them wholly anyway.

Caden isn't in the best mood today. It's probably the summer heat and the noise of bustling around the castle. The King and Queen are hosting a summer event that will feature theatre plays and a ton of socialising and Louis intends not to be any part of it. The hallways have gotten pretty loud with all the running up and down by the workers and Lottie's already (quite humorously) gotten harshly scolded for sneaking Ernest and the girls dessert and sweet treats that are meant to be for the guests later on.

Louis' already told the Queen he's going to pull out for the sake of his mental health until everything has quietened down a bit and only their closest friends are left. The Queen immediately went off on a tangent about Caroline and Caden's outfits that had been tailored to the event and how it would be months before another event presented itself that their outfits would suit. Also how it's vital the new prince and princess are introduced to those they haven't been introduced to yet.

Louis sort of had to roll his eyes. He loves his mom but sometimes it's a bit too much. Eventually, she agreed. So Louis plans to spend his day away visiting Niall whom he hasn't seen in over half a year. It's about time.

The omega decides to leave Caden with Henric. He picks him up from his cot, leaving the room for a mere few minutes to drop him off. It's extremely hard to unlatch Caden's little hand from Louis' finger because they've been together this whole time. It's the first time Louis' leaving his babies for a bit, but he needs it.

When Louis returns back to his room, Caroline is still fast asleep. He sighs contently.

"You are much nicer than Caden but I love you both," he kisses her cheek.

He starts to dress for the day, eyes glancing over to Caroline every other minute. He can't help it. She's gorgeous. As Louis' dressing, he starts to think about how Caroline is definitely going to be a daddy's girl. That's probably why she's a lot less demanding of Louis compared to Caden.

Caden, on the other hand, will probably spend day in and day out by Louis' side and howl off any wolf who tries to hit on or touch his mother. Louis laughs quietly to himself as he fixes his bed hair. Anyone with a title lower who tries to flirt with the Duke of France's husband would have an arrow through their eye and in their brain, but Caden will still probably growl at them even then.

Since Caroline is asleep, Louis decides five minutes out of his room to retrieve a small snack to keep him going wouldn't do any harm. He hurries to the kitchen, hating the idea of leaving her on her own. He bumps into Lottie who, like the unique princess she is, isn't bothered that her hair's still a mess and she isn't yet dressed for the event when it starts in less than an hour.

"Where is Caroline?" She questions.

"Sleeping," he takes a bite out his croissant. "Why are you not ready?"

Lottie snorts, stealing the croissant from him and taking a bite herself. "Not to rudely disobey mother and father but I have a secret date with my own peasant that I would not miss for an event we attend every year."

Louis purses his lips. "Who is this alpha, Lottie?"

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "You do not have to worry about me. Unlike you, I know when a wolf is rogue."

"Rude," Louis mutters, but the corners of his lips tilt up in a smile. "Still, be careful. Do not accidentally get knotted and have pups because mother and father like to hang wolves that cannot keep their babies to themselves."

She whacks him hard on his arm, crushing the last of the croissant. "Never again do I want you to talk to me about getting knotted. We talk about clothes and gossip about the other royals and that is it," she can't help but smile widely. "Of course, with the exception of the really hot alpha who gave you Caden and Caroline."

"Too soon," Louis looks away, but still tries to remain joyous. "Anyway, surely you know that I am not attending today. I will be going to visit Niall, do not tell mother. If she sees me leaving the castle, she will demand that I have guards by me for safety but I want to be alone and feel normal."

"Ah, so it is just like the old times. Sneaking out the window."

"You got it," Louis pulls her into a hug. "See you soon, little sister. Enjoy your date."

He starts to make his way back to his bedroom. He's not mad at Lottie for bringing Harry up in a conversation. Maybe if he hears Harry mentioned more often it will force himself to accept Harry's _I love you_ and the idea of being the best thing that has happened to Harry in his life, hence _highlight._

Louis doesn't want to be the best thing that has happened in Harry's life. Even though Harry has gotten what he deserves, Louis finally being strong enough to deny Harry has left him feeling guilty. It's like inheriting all the money in the world only to be told it killed off millions of humans. Louis doesn't want to be Harry's highlight if it's not written in the stars that they were meant for each other. He doesn't want to be Harry's flame if he's going to have to keep putting out the fire everytime Harry finds a way to come back.

The hardest thing about moving on from Harry is exactly the feeling that they're meant to be together and have always been. Now with Caden and Caroline born, the feeling is merged with the feeling of wanting to be a family and now more than ever, despite all the pain that was caused, despite his marriage, and despite the strong part of him, that will always deny Harry now. Now more than ever Louis can't stop thinking about Harry, can't stop wanting him back.

Louis figures this is the kind of feeling the Queen always spoke about when she would talk to him about falling in love with the wrong person back when he had a crush on the Prince of the Netherlands who proved to be the worst. _"You will fall in love with them and realise they are the worst thing for you. So you will deny them but every part of you will try and fight the idea of moving on."_

Except for this time, Louis never fell for another prince. He fell for Harry. Harry who is meant to be dead. So it's not even like he can talk to the Queen or even Lottie who still brings him up every now and then. Of course, there's Henric, but it's unfair. So Louis sucks it up.

He gets back to his room, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Before he even opens the door, he knows something's wrong. Call it mother's instinct, but he just knows. He's proven right when Caroline isn't in her bed but in the arms of her father who was never meant to come back. Louis' heart sinks.

"I still love you, Caleo."

Louis barely registers that voice or the pair of green eyes that stare at him from the window, not a hint of regret on them. The omega is frozen, this can't be real. Harry's out of the window and down the vines before Louis can get there.

"No... NO, NO, NO!"

If rock bottom was before, then this must be Hell. Louis' heart beats too fast for it to be healthy, and he hasn't moved this fast since his pregnancy. He's taken her. _Harry's taken_ Caroline _._

Louis can't yell for the guards, he'd kill Harry and heaven knows that even with what he's just done, Louis doesn't have the heart to. But it's costing himself Caroline. Louis runs.

He gets down the vines to face the set of guards knocked out cold. Harry's already morphed, Caroline carefully in his mouth as he runs off into the distance. There's a panic attack about to tackle Louis, he knows the only way he can get his baby back on his own is by morphing, and that he never does.

He's a white wolf. Rare and easily spotted in the day or night. He can't hide himself the way a darker wolf could, and even though the sun's up, the woods are just as dangerous. Fearing it now is not a choice, so he morphs and lets his fur glisten in the sun as he runs for his daughter's life.

•

"Louis..."

The omega groans, moving his body and feeling nothing but soreness. His eyes are heavy, puffy from the tears he doesn't remember crying. But then he does.

Caroline.

"You have to wake up so I can see if you're okay."

Louis forces his heavy eyes to open, blinking multiple times to clear his blurry vision. He's wrapped in a blanket which is making him hot but he knows underneath he's naked. He comes to face Niall.

"Hey, buddy. I sensed you nearby and found you being attacked by some wolves we've never met before. Thank God Liam was here."

The Prince's head hurts too much for him to question how and why. His eyes want nothing more than to close again but Caroline.

"It's been so long since we last saw each other and this is how we meet again," Niall tries to remain lighthearted. "Beaten up and away from the castle again. How did the birth go? How is your baby?"

"Caroline..." Louis mumbles out, trying to pull himself up only for Niall to push him down again.

"Nope, you must rest. So you had a little girl?" Niall runs a hand through Louis' hair.

"Caden," Louis gets out, throat parched.

"You had a boy too? Congratulations, my Prince. I'm extremely happy for-"

"Caroline," the omega forces himself out of the blonde's hold. "Niall, give me some clothes."

Louis doesn't care that his manners are gone, or that as he stands his world spins and he feels like he's going to drop. All he cares about is Caroline, finding Caroline and putting that damned wolf in a grave.

Niall scurries to gather some clothes for Louis. Louis dresses hastily, Niall staring wide-eyed and confused.

"My Prince, I must ask. What's going on? You need to rest, why do you hurry? Will you get in trouble with the King and the Queen? Why won't you tell me? I know I'm just a lone wolf in the woods and we've only hung out with each other a few times but you can trust and confide in me? Louis, what's wrong? What's-"

"Harry took Caroline," Louis blurts out, tears dripping down his cheeks as he finally stops. "My baby girl is gone and it is all my fault and no one at the castle knows because I still love him," Louis confesses, body cold and numb from the horrid truth. "Niall, please help me."

Niall is frozen. He didn't expect to find Louis in one of the worst situations a parent could go through.

"Please, help me get my pup," Louis cries, arms wrapping around himself. "And help me do what I should have done a long time ago."

"What is that?" Niall questions quietly, gulping.

"Get rid of him."

Saying it out loud is different to saying it in his head. Rewriting the death sentence that Harry escaped leaves the feeling of ice in Louis' chest. Nothing but Antartica. This is the end.

"I'm afraid you must do that on your own, my Prince," Niall responds softly. "But I will help you get Caroline back. Liam is just getting rid of the wolves he had to kill to save you. He loves you dearly and will do everything he can to get her back. Just know that it's us three against the 17Black pack."

Louis takes in a deep breath, shakily letting it out. "It does not matter. He started a war."

"My Prince, in war there are casualties."

"Would you risk your life for my princess?"

"In a heartbeat," Niall responds back, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Then let there be casualties but we shall get my daughter back," Louis gets ready to leave, but Niall reaches out and stops him.

"We need guards. Plenty of them," Niall looks Louis in the eyes seriously. "It doesn't matter if he's meant to be dead. He's dead either way."

Louis gulps. "Then we shall get guards. Mother and Father are not to know a thing."

•

He's losing time gathering what guards he can that won't cause any suspicion within the castle. He takes the ones on the outside, the King and Queen inside having no idea, and then he's off.

Louis can't breathe. Every second becomes more scary and more real. He's not scared of Harry, maybe his pack a little bit, but scared he won't be able to pull through. He'll look Harry in the eyes and like always, he'll give in. Even though Harry pulled the last straw, and that's why there's not a chance in hell they could ever be together even if there was the tiniest percentage of a chance. Everything is overwhelming Louis, Caroline being gone, the traitorous feelings he has for Harry, the fact the King and Queen will realise something is up.

So really, he can't breathe.

He barely makes it with the guards through the woods. There are tears waiting to burst out of him. He's never been so let down before. Niall and Liam come to stand with them on the outskirt of the 17Black territory. Louis knows the guards are waiting for his nod, but he doesn't quite give it yet.

Niall said Louis would have to do it himself, get rid of Harry, but Louis won't. He can't do that to Harry. Thinking it is wholly different to actually doing it and Louis doesn't think he'll ever be okay if he was capable of doing it and did it. That doesn't mean the guards won't because Louis hasn't exactly told them not to. He can't speak either. Can't breathe and can't speak.

The omega can feel Liam's sympathetic eyes on him, hear his comforting thoughts. _It will be alright_ , but it won't. Louis will get Caroline back, but he'll never get back the Harry he once knew, even though he wasn't even real. He has yet to truly see Harry for who he is.

Liam reaches out, a small folded paper in his hand. Louis furrows his eyebrows, taking the paper cautiously. Liam has undoubtedly read it, the look on his face confirms that, and Louis' not mad. It must be important if he's handing it to Louis in a moment like this. The blue-eyed omega unfolds it, eyes coming to read the terrible handwriting.

_Caleo,_

_I'm not writing to excuse my actions with what happened to my family. I'm writing to tell you I've taken Caroline for a reason. Not to hurt you, although I know that's all it has done. I understand the feeling of someone being taken from you and making you feel the same as I did is not the reason why I've done it._

_I've taken Caroline because I want you to run away with me, as you know, and the only way I could get you out here was to take her. I took her instead of Caden because she has your eyes, and it's the closest I can get to looking into them._

_This is the part where I force you to run away with me because I'm a horrible person. If you don't run away with me, I will sell her... That doesn't mean that won't kill every part of me, but whilst taking her will get you to come to me, it won't get you to run away with me like threatening to do that will._

_You know I won't actually do that, but there's that part of you that doesn't trust me, so I would listen to it._

_I know when you do come, you won't be on your own. But I'm prepared to fight you, for you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

"You saw him?" Louis blinks back the tears in his eyes.

"No," Liam says softly. "A wolf I have never met abruptly stopped me on the way back to Niall's and left it with me. They were not from the 17Black pack, but if I knew of Caroline's absence then, I would not have let them go."

The Prince doesn't respond to Liam. There's a swarm of thoughts and feelings in his head and heart that stop him. Niall rests his hand gently on Louis' arm, silently telling him each second wasted is a second more Caroline is not in his arms again. Louis gives a small nod, barely noticeable but the guards catch the small movement and comply with their orders.

Stepping into Harry's territory is like stepping into the ocean full of sharks. No one knows when a wolf is going to strike, and no one knows the number of casualties. All everyone knows is that they've got to get the princess back and they have to go to whatever lengths they have to go to.

Harry should have never returned.

He could have stayed away, and yes, Louis would have felt the betraying part of his heart break a little bit or a shit ton at the thought of Harry missing his pups births, but none of this would have happened. The Prince would be at home with both his pups, safely with Henric, ready to plan the next stage of his life with his husband. Harry would be far, far away and safe himself, and that's all that would have mattered.

Louis wants nothing more than to go back to a time where he could breathe and not feel strangled. When he really looks at it, Harry came into his life only to leave him with his pups and go. Harry is a perfect example of a bad father and a bad person, and what his family went through can't continuously defend his actions.

The omega forgives himself for believing there was a part of Harry that could change.

The moment comes where Harry's stood opposite Louis, the wolves of the 17Black lined up on either side of him. Caroline is nowhere in sight and whilst Louis just wants to see her again, he's thankful for that. She doesn't have to watch her parents fight because of each other. She's with Gemma. He knows because there are only fifteen wolves stood before him including Harry, and Gemma is not there, nor is Alex who is long gone.

The look in Harry's eyes is indecipherable and he doesn't mutter a word. The first person to open their mouth from afar is the one that gives the ready, set, go to the war that's inevitably going to happen. Louis never thought he'd be stood opposite to Harry. Louis always thought he'd be standing side by side with Harry, but instead, he finds himself stepping up to the wolf, intention anything but to be close to him for the sake of it because he never wants to feel that kind of closeness again.

Up close, Louis can't read Harry's eyes any clearer. He'll never get to understand Harry though, not when today is probably inevitably his end. Why, even when the truth is out and proper revenge is unobtainable, does Harry still act the way he acts? _Why...?_

"You could have had it all."

The green-eyed wolf blinks, and with each blink, Louis sees the tears that gather, threatening to spill.

"Nevermind me," Harry speaks quietly. "At the time I didn't want it all. Having it all meant the risk of losing it all."

"If you could risk your life to do what you did with me, surely you could have risked everything else to be with me?"

Harry looks down, no words on his tongue. There he goes again, letting Louis down. Not one last explanation other than his family that could explain it all. Maybe Louis' expectations are too high? He is a prince after all...

"You are going to sell my daughter?" He asks shakily.

Harry bites his tongue, eyes still avoiding the omega's. "Only you can answer that."

"Go on and write yourself another death sentence, then. That is all you do, you know? Repeatedly set yourself up for nothing but failure. Does that leave you feeling any better?" Louis shouldn't raise his voice, it's not mannerly of a prince, but at this point, manners are out of the window like Harry's future. Louis doesn't care if the guards judge him for the way he acts. They should understand.

"Please, don't raise your voice," Harry tells him, voice remaining hushed.

"Do not dare tell me what to do!" Louis seethes. "You just do not stop! What will it take? Surely, your heart is broken by now? And you have done all the heartbreaking yourself. You know, I _embarrassed_ myself chasing after you, trying repeatedly to obtain you and neverendingly be kind to you when all you did was be horrible to me. You took my kindness for advantage and even now you still do, luring me here knowing that there is a part of me that will spare you." Louis laughs sadly, wiping the tears from his face. "I thought I was the fool falling for you, but you were the fool falling for me. If you get to walk away, that is on you. I will not be the person getting you out this time."

Harry finally comes to look the omega in his eyes, a single tear running down his cheeks. "This is not over."

"That is for my guards and your wolves to decide," Louis clenches his jaw, forcing down the urge to finally ruin Harry. It's what he deserves, but it's not in Louis' nature.

Harry nods, accepting his fate, teardrops spilling onto the floor. "Don't forget me...please?"

Louis forces a smile, letting more of his tears free. "I will not," he takes a small step back, Harry choking back a sob at the increase of space between them. He'll never get that close to the person he loves again. Louis didn't think he could make an alpha cry like this, but the reality is Harry has made his own self cry. "You have not given me a choice."

Harry lets out a shaky breath. "I love you."

"No," Louis shakes his head. "You do not. Or you would treat me better, not worse. But that is okay. When Caroline and Caden grow up, I will still remember how you thought you did. Thinking you do is the closest you could ever get to truly loving someone. You are not capable of proper love. Now step back. I have never seen enemies converse this long before a war."

"I'm not your enemy," Harry responds, voice cracking.

Louis takes another step back. Harry doesn't dare step forward. "Then what do you call this?"

The taller wolf shakes his head, avoiding the question. "Run away with me, Caleo. _Please_. We don't have to do this."

Louis scoffs. Laughing is low, but now this is just pathetic.

"I will never leave the man I married for someone like you."

The look in Harry's eyes changes. Louis knows he's stabbed deep saying that, and it hurts more than any cut or hit from the guards ever will. Louis falls back into line with the guards, a solemn look on his face. _He'd never leave Henric._

"CHARGE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii I'm sorry about the 2 week wait for an update. Some stuff happened in my personal life that got me down and I've been in a rut constantly doubting every single word I type. It happens, hopefully you understand :)
> 
> Excuse any errors I'm far too lazy to properly proof read now!! :D
> 
> Did you die?
> 
> I did :)
> 
> You're probably thinking how the heck Larry is endgame this far into the book? Trust us!
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos and everything. Especially at a time when I'm feeling like everything I write is shit (I know it's not, I've just got too high expectations for myself). Thank you <333
> 
> -NoShitSherlock


	16. Chapter 16

If someone would have told Louis that he was going to order the death of the love of his life a year ago, he most probably would have laughed in your face. As always life is unpredictable, and here is the omega now facing the pair of deep green eyes that keep looking at him with so much hurt and regret in them. Louis can’t bear to take it.

As it is, Louis has become so much stronger than he has ever been. Becoming a parent really helps you develop that side of you, where you will literally kill for your children. As an omega, only the thought of ending someone's life gives him the need to hurl, but Harry betrayed him. In the worst ways possible. If he loves Louis and their pups, he wouldn’t have caused them to stand in front of each other as they are right now. In a battlefield.

"Stand still!"

It's the voice of his father that comes booming in his ears, as soon as Louis ordered his guards to attack. They are not able to take a step further as their King orders them to stay where they are.

Louis turns his head to the left, seeing his parents galloping on their respective horses to their son. Another group of guards are behind them, alert at all times for any danger coming to their King and Queen, and Henric is also there.

The Prince can make out the lines on his father's face of anger and frustration to what he must think is happening right now. A few seconds pass until the Royals climb down off their horses, their heads high as they approach the wolves with determined steps.

Louis takes a step back and grabs Henric's hand for comfort. The omega hears Harry growl and feels the urge to roll his eyes at him. This thick-headed wolf can’t stop seeing Louis as his, and even now that his life will surely end the curly haired alpha still has the audacity to growl.

"What in the name of God is happening here?" The King yells as soon as he is in front of his son. His chest rumbles with a growl, eyes flashing over with anger. Louis has never seen him this angry, not even when he learned about his son's pregnancy.

His mother is a step back, her chin trembling and eyes filled with tears. She squeezes her hand-fan between her fingers, trying hard not to scream and lose her manners.

Louis doesn’t have the chance to speak up before his father looks at the pack in front of his son and his eyes widen in realisation.

"You!" He points his finger at Harry. "I thought I already got rid of this hooligan! How are you still alive?!"

He looks around the place and his jaw clenches when he gets a general idea of what was just about to occur.

The Queen looks at Liam with a disappointed face. Her son’s guard failing them this way by letting Louis walk head first into danger and helping him behind her back all this time.

Harry's pack bare their teeth, ready to attack when they see the King’s rage against their leader. When Harry raises his hand, they still stay on guard but don’t dare to make a move.

"Get him!" The King says to two of the alphas he brought with him.

The guards walk towards Harry and the alpha goes easily without saying anything. The alphas grab his wrists and tie them up behind his back. He looks defeated and Louis hates the pang in his chest he feels at the scene.

"How many times do I have to deal with your rebellion, son? I thought I brought up a good omega for this country. I never thought you were capable of this, more so behind my back. You have failed me numerous times yet I still offer you my trust," the Kings turns to his son, his voice filled with rage and sadness at the same time.

Louis swallows. "Do I have the permission to speak?"

"You have lost that right!"

"No, I have not!" Louis bites back. Henric places a comforting hand on his shoulder but the omega doesn’t budge. "I know I do not deserve your trust, your highness, but please be the alpha I know you to be and do let me speak."

His father is baffled. Mark didn’t expect for Louis to still fight him whilst being caught red-handed. He waves his hand in Louis' direction, giving him the opportunity to do what he asked.

"I will speak, but before I do that, I want the alpha you are about to imprison for the second time to give me my daughter back," Louis says looking directly at Harry.

The green-eyed alpha's shoulders slouch and he faintly nods his head looking at the ground.

"Zayn," Harry says brokenly, "Bring Caroline here."

The raven-haired alpha nods once before he takes two steps back looking at the guards and making sure no one will actually follow him before he turns around and runs to where Gemma and Caroline must be.

"This bastard kidnapped the royal princess?!" The King seethes looking at Harry. "Give me one good reason why I should not slit your throat open right now! I will do it with my bare hands this time, making sure I myself see the life fading out of your eyes."

"Father, before you do that, we have to speak,” Louis intervenes fearfully. He knows he’s walking on thin ice right now, and one wrong step can be fatal.

"You are lucky to be a son of mine or else help me, Lord!" Mark growls at him, canines visible.

•

The walk back to the castle is silent. Harry walks in front of them, wrists tied up and never lifting his head. The guards are on his side but Louis doubts Harry would even try to escape this time. He looks like he has given up on life, too sad and broken to even try to do a single thing to change his fate.

Caroline is safely tucked in his arms, and his tears have not stopped since he got her back. He nuzzles his nose on her temple, the newborn yawning and blinking her big blue eyes open and looking at him.

She smells like Harry, and his stomach tugs at the thought of the curly-haired alpha walking around in his room cooing at his daughter and trying to get her to nap. Louis wishes he could have seen it, and his heart warms at the thought of Harry being tender and loving; at the thought of treating their pups as if they are the only things that bring happiness to his life.

Louis sees as Caroline stirs in her sleep, brushing her puffy small hand against her nose, brows furrowing just a bit creating a small crease in her forehead. She looks unbothered as if she knows she is safe in her mummy's arms. Louis lulls her sweetly with a small movement of his arms, brushing his lips on her cheeks.

It's like Louis is trying to make up for the time they were apart, even though the time was not that much. The omega doesn't even remember what life was like without his pups in it; Caroline and Caden being his only reason for why he still chose to keep going.

The omega lifts his head and looks at Harry again. He absolutely detests the view of Harry imprisoned, walking these paths as if he is one of the most despicable and notorious criminals to ever exist. It must be horrible for a proud alpha like Harry to be seen by anyone taking these paths as an insignificant wolf that will be hanged like a filthy dog.

They are in front of the royal palace sooner than they expected it. Henric helps Louis get off the horse by holding his hand.

Liam refused to come, staying back with Niall. The brown-eyed wolf was too disappointed in himself and could not bear the thought of facing his King and Queen again. He doesn't regret helping Louis, but the royal family has been his own family for years and had put their absolute trust in him. Liam felt like a traitor back on the battlefield.

The guards Louis brought with him disperse, receiving orders from Mark to get back on duty, and that he will notify the guards who helped Louis behind his back for their punishment.

Louis winces at the thought and can’t help but feel guilty for dragging so many people into this mess that he himself created. If only he hadn't been such a troublemaker…

The two alpha guards push Harry to walk forwards, entering the main hall and making him stop in the middle of the room. Mark walks past the curly-haired alpha, sitting on his throne, Johannah standing beside him.

Louis kisses the forehead of his daughter, reluctantly handing her over to Lottie and practically begging his sister to keep a careful eye on his daughter and son. Even though Harry is in front of him, he can't help the nagging in the back of his mind to remain alert at all times for his babies.

Harry is made to get down on his knees, shoved on the floor by his shoulders by the guards. The alpha still doesn’t raise his head and Louis is somewhat relieved that Harry keeps looking at the ground as he’s afraid of what he’ll be faced with if he looks into the alpha's eyes.

"Omega," the King says, voice dripping with anger and impatience. He doesn't address Harry at all, not even by looking at him. "You asked me to hear you, so now you can speak."

Louis nods, looking at his father and briefly smiling at his husband to get some encouragement to carry on.

"I know what you might be thinking, my King. The disappointment in you for me must have increased immensely, and I do not blame you at all for that. I am not trying to justify my actions, father, but-"

"Cut to it, if you will," the King interrupts him after he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath.

"You must be questioning why Harry is still alive. Well, the answer is simple. I loved him so I helped him. Love is not enough of an excuse, but for me, it was at the time. I loved him, and I was expecting from him. I, being an omega, could not stop seeing him as my alpha, as my mate."

Harry looks up at him in the moment and Louis wishes he didn't. The alpha's breathing quickens, eyes becoming red and puffy as his lips shine from how he bites down on them to restrain himself from fighting back.

Harry is destroyed. He has changed into a completely different wolf now compared to who he just was…what he just had - the insolence of kidnapping their daughter and the foolish thought that it was the only solution for them to be together.

The alpha should have just accepted that there was no turning back for them and that they can never be together after all the misfortunes in their lives. Misfortunes that Harry's stubbornness caused.

"My King, you are an alpha and you could never understand an omega's feelings. Our primal instinct is to love and give life, not to take it. We need protection and affection from the person we claim as ours, and unfortunately, instinct wins most of the times."

Louis walks carefully towards his parents, afraid that he will get too near and will cause his father to get even angrier than he is. The King eyes him carefully, watching his every move, but does not interrupt him again and gives Louis the opportunity to finish what he started.

"The Queen may understand me. She is an omega and knows that she could never bear to see her alpha die, and her being the cause of his death."

The King growls, chewing at his lip. "Do not compare me to that brute. I am not him."

Louis sighs, deciding to tell the truth. “His parents and sister were murdered unfairly."

"How does that justify his actions towards us?"

"Because they were murdered by the royal guards. Maybe you were not the direct cause, but that was the only way for Harry to make peace with himself. He thought he needed revenge to fill the empty space in his heart, but he was wrong." Louis looks back at the alpha who has yet to say a thing. Harry doesn't speak again.

"I do not know of this story about my guards killing nor ever coming across the Styles' leaders," the King furrows his brows. "Nonetheless, it does not excuse the way he has treated our family."

Louis bites his lip harshly until it draws blood. He needs to feel something to remain grounded. "I never said it does. I just laid out the facts and reasons behind his actions."

Mark fixes his posture. "What are you trying to get at, Prince?"

"I want you to have faith in me, your highness. It is foolish of me to demand this but believe in me because I know I am right, just this one time. Apart from a few outbursts on my part, I have always complied with what you and mother have asked me. I trust you to only want what is the best for me, but I am older now and more mature."

Louis exhales. He doesn’t want to state that, but it feels better for a slight moment to say it.

"I married Henric. I shut my mouth when you asked me too. I watched as you imprisoned Harry when you learned about me expecting his pup. I let you send me away from our home for months because I fell in love with a rogue alpha from the woods. Every single time I obeyed, going against what I truly felt and wanted. I am not saying that I regret marrying Henric," Louis smiles as he looks at his husband, receiving a nod in response from him.

"I am just saying that even though you considered me as a rebel and a public menace, I still did what you asked of me. What I am asking of you is that this once you give me the liberty of managing things on my own. I can deal with Harry alone, and I would have done it if you and mother had not stopped me."

Harry looks up again. He bites his lower lip and Louis knows each and every single word must feel like a dagger in his heart.

The omega is conflicted when he looks at the green-eyed alpha. On one hand there are all the wrongs Harry has done to him, time after time without caring for the most part of how much he was hurting Louis. On the other hand, Louis can’t stop it – being in love with him.

The King interrupts the intense stare they share. "So what you are asking me is that you want to be the one to decide his punishment?"

The words have a hint of irony, mockery even. But Louis doesn’t care. He knows it’s his right because he was the one who ended up hurt in all this mess, so he demands it even. His father can think whatever he wants but Louis knows it’s going to end the way he decides.

Harry doesn’t stop looking at him, his eyes soft, the green clear and warm resembling the fresh cut grass on a warm day in spring. _I'm proud of you_ , he mouths at Louis.

The omega feels his knees buckle for a brief moment, swallowing down hard the word vomit that will probably come out and declare all the love he has been holding hostage inside of himself.

It’s not fair. It shouldn’t be this easy for Harry to win him back. It shouldn’t be this easy for his heart to let go of all the rancour that has been accumulating for months. It shouldn’t be this easy for Louis to want him back with all of his being.

Louis takes a deep breath. He needs to do what is best for everyone. "I have already made my decision for his punishment, your majesty, and I wi-"

"If I am allowed to speak?” Henric holds up a hand.

Louis furrows his brows, opening and closing his mouth a few times. He doesn’t understand what Henric has to say.

"Yes, Henric?" the King waves his hand towards Henric to allow him to continue, interested.

"I think it is best that the alpha is sent to the dungeons for a bit. I think it is my right as Louis' husband to discuss his decision. Unfortunately, my husband's decisions do not affect only him, but our entire family,” he continues without looking at the omega. The Duke's hands clasp behind his back, his face turning slightly into a frown. Louis has never seen him act this way before.

"Henric, what are you doing?" Louis whispers giving him a questioning look but the alpha doesn’t acknowledge it.

The Duke purses his lips. "If we may, your highness, we can relocate to our room and decide the alpha's fate there."

The King studies them all for a second. His gaze diverts from Harry to Louis and then finally back to Henric. He must be thinking that this is all planned for a brief second, but Henric's stance says it all. He’s somewhat uncomfortable, and Mark is very curious to hear their verdict when they come back.

"You have my permission," the King concludes. "Talk to your husband about what you are going to decide and consider this as a very generous offer on my part. This alpha was supposed to be dead months ago."

The Duke bows his head. "Thank you, your highness."

"Guards! Take him to the dungeons!" The King says. He rests back in his chair and sighs, his index fingers rubbing his temples.

•

"What happened in there, Henric?" Louis questions as soon as they are alone in their room.

The omega had been finally ready to get on with the punishment, had been finally ready to let Harry go and then Henric stops him.

Louis places one hand on his hip, his other up to his face, rubbing his palm against his forehead. He takes a deep breath and doesn’t look at the Duke at all, even though he is dying to know why Henric did what he did.

"Hey," Henric says and stops him placing his hands on his shoulders, carefully turning him around. They are face to face now, and on Henric's face again is that warm smile he always gives Louis.

"Calm down, please. I know, omega, that this moment was important to you but I refuse to let you go through with what you have decided." Henric pats his back then moves his hand in a circle soothingly. It’s comforting and it calms Louis down just a bit.

"But why? I was ready to get him out of our lives once and for all!" Louis speaks, eyes spilling over with tears he wasn't aware had gathered up. He’s emotional. It’s all too much.

Henric shakes his head slowly. "No, you were not, my love. You think I do not know you, but I do. Louis, you were doing what you thought was the right thing, so your parents would approve of it too."

The omega looks at the ground. He presses his lips together, tears wetting his cheeks and sliding down to his chin.

"You still love him, darling, and I do not blame you. He is your mate."

"What?! He is not! You are. I am married to you." Louis takes a step back.

"Our marriage is only on paper, Louis. You know that for us to conclude our bond together requires me biting you, but I have not, and I will not,” Henric lets out a shaky breath. "Please, love, stop hiding behind our marriage and stop trying to convince yourself that I am enough for you. It is not healthy. For anyone."

Louis swallows, wiping his tears quickly, and opens his mouth a few times before he decides on what to say. "What are you insinuating?"

Henric smiles. Louis didn’t deny what he just said. "You love him. He is a part of you and you are a part of him. You belong with each other. Yes, a lot of things happened between you two, but you never stopped loving each other. Harry's love for you has to be immense for him to go against his pack and seek you. His hate for the royal family knew no boundaries, and yet he gave up on honest revenge and only took Caroline to get you to be with him."

"Why are you defending him?" Louis seethes.

Henric shakes his head and sits on the edge of their bed. He exhales and inhales for a few seconds. "I am not defending him. I am saying how things actually are."

The Duke stands and walks towards his husband. He grabs Louis' hand and gives it a slight kiss. "You were going to kill him. You were fighting against all your instincts just to prove that you could do it. Love, you had the opportunity to leave me to go with him and you did not. That is all the proof I need to know that you are making yourself obsessed with the idea of me so you will not go after him. Louis, you do not need to chase him any longer, as he is already there right in front of you, meeting you half way this time."

Louis cries, whimpering and trembling. He collapses to the floor, Henric never releasing him from his embrace. The alpha runs his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings and making sure Louis knows he is not alone. The blue-eyed omega grips his husband’s top, his body warmth comforting.

"W-what do you suggest we do?" Louis asks taking deep breaths, inhaling Henric's scent to calm himself down. He doesn’t want his pups to sense his distress.

"We save him. As you always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> So sorry for the late update, but life happens. I really hope this one makes up for it!
> 
> Also, to the readers that read my other book, a new chapter will be posted this weekend!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed this chappie, leave a Kudo or Comment. It's always very much appreciated.❤
> 
> See ya soon, Xx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish and die with me :)

Eyelashes flutter open to ocean blue eyes. Waking up to them has become a fantasy, an unobtainable reality, a moment Harry never thought he'd have again. His surroundings don't matter, being in this cage doesn't make it any less special.

The mother of his children is stunning, a breath of fresh air in a roasting room, cotton against his cheeks, a cascade of melted gold pooled in his palms - lovely. Harry's never fallen so hard.

The way the Prince's fingers fiddle with the lock, pretty lips pressed together as he twists the key, shoves the alpha off the cliff all over again. Each step forward equals one step closer, and one step more the green-eyed wolf nears crying. He truly thought he'd never see Louis before him again, convinced the King and Queen would enter during the knight and finish him off.

He can't stop staring at Louis - he's _obsessed_. And when his omega kneels down, soft skin enclosing his hand, the touch sends an astronomical power through him. It's like Harry feels all the stars colliding in him, but instead of total mass destruction, an entirely new universe is born. He hears Louis' silky, gentle voice.

"Come, alpha."

The omega helps him up, Henric coming into view. Harry's automatic instinct is to let Louis' hand go, but the smaller wolf continues to hold on tightly. The Duke serves him a sincere smile but looks away to give them their needed privacy.

"What's going to happen?" Harry questions. He's never been so scared, so untrue to his nature. "Tell me, Caleo."

"Stop," the Prince holds up his free hand. "Just come. Trust me."

The curly headed alpha nods, reluctantly, but he trusts his omega, trusts him more than he trusts himself in this current moment. He lets the Prince lead the way, Henric trailing behind. Eventually, as they surface the ground floor of the castle, Louis' hand falls from his. It doesn't steer the looks from the workers away from them, but at this point, there isn't a care to give. It feels different this time - walking free, no chains.

Harry's heart drops when they near the execution chamber. Everything slows down and he stops breathing for a moment. Eyes locked on the door, thoughts race through his mind, and each step closer leaves the desperate need to rewind to yesterday and try again.

But as soon as the door comes, it goes, and he's lead straight past. It must be a mistake, the alpha believes, glancing back awaiting the King and Queen to step out and scold Louis for trying to help him escape again. Instead, he receives Henric's calming stare, reassuring him that the execution chamber was not made for him today. _He's not going to be executed._

He's led to the main room. Walking into the space surges fretfulness and anxiety through his bones. Anything can happen, anything can be decided. Sunshine streaks in, the polished floor gleaming, the centre of the room free of shadows. The sound of their footwear echoes.

Today feels different. Deep in Harry's bones, he knows that even if they want to, the King and Queen won't be killing him today, because when he's finally before their thrones, he isn't ordered to kneel. He's got the Prince stood beside him, not before him, and that says more than a thousand words could do. Harry is not their enemy, he should be their son-in-law.

Henric comes to stand beside Harry too. The alpha feels protected, something he's never felt nor needed - being an alpha - since he lost his family. It's just ironic it's with the family whom he lost them to.

The King and Queen wait silently. They've never put this much control in their son's hands.

"Death is the ultimate sanction."

The green-eyed alpha drops his head. It was too good to be true.

"That is what this wolf deserves in the name of the Royal Castle. No matter the freedom I have been given to decide his fate, at the end of the day, I know that you want him dead," Louis says solemnly. "However, I cannot allow that. This is my mate."

Fingers creeping up to intertwine with Harry's, Louis takes a deep breath. The alpha is in shock, bewildered, scared, he feels sick with everything he's feeling. But above anything, he's so in love. After everything, he's able to stand here, before the rulers of his country, the Prince's hand in his, and part of a love that's not unrequited.

"So it was my duty to find something equal to death that would quench your thirst for the execution chamber, yet keep my wolf safe. With the help of Henric, and after being awake all night, we have our verdict."

The King and Queen rise, decreasing the distance between them. It only makes clearer the loath in their eyes for Harry, but they don't and can't do anything, not with their son's hand in the rogue alpha's.

The green-eyed wolf avoids their eyes, anticipation consuming him like gluttonous birds on fresh, ripe crops. They shouldn't matter as Louis will get the final say - he must - but that thought doesn't drive the fear from Harry.

"In order for Harry, leader of the 17Black pack and - whom he should have been, crowned prince not only of the Royal Castle but of the woods - to redeem himself and atone for what he has done..."

Memories rush in and overflow like a cataract, moments from the treehouse, the tavern, the woods. He's overwhelmed, but figures he's the strongest he's ever been standing at this moment, taking his fate as it is, since before he lost his family. _This_ is revenge. Staring in the face of the family who murdered his after all the things that he has done back to them, this is revenge.

Being alive is revenge.

"He is hereby sentenced to become the property of the Royal Family, the same family that took his."

Albeit, revenge with a cost. But when is he ever not costing himself? Harry swallows down the massive lump in his throat. He knew his punishment would be bad, and that the fact he's spoon fed himself every bad thing that has happened since meeting Louis would tear him apart. But like a true alpha, he sucks it up. He'd chose being enslaved to the family that took his over never getting to see his children grow and again any day.

_Any day._

"I hope that is enough to quench your thirst because his death is out of the picture," Louis speaks firmly, gently squeezing Harry's hand. "But I have terms," a little smirk grows on his face. "My mate is to have his own room with a bed."

"I think not," the Queen states discordantly.

"Interrupt me again and I will not hesitate to wreck havoc in this castle."

"Do not speak to your Queen like that!" the King's booming voice echoes through the grand room, a pregnant pause following. "Continue."

Louis fakes a sweet smile to them both. "He is to receive our meals, walk our hallways with no discrimination and receive the kind of respect from you that you would expect back. You will give him orders, but so much as one step out of line, I will dig up your darkest secrets and get you both dethroned."

"You will be dethroned and disowned if you say one word further," the King says, voice threateningly low, a growl accompanying it.

"That is fine by me," the Prince grins. "This is no longer my home and you two are no longer my King and Queen. My title now belongs to France as does my body, my soul and my children."

They fall quiet, the Queen even takes a hurt step back. Her own son is speaking so coldly, does he not feel a thing? But he only talks with the kind of power only the bond of a mate could provide.

"In the unfortunate event that my mate does not comply with you, you are free to confine him in the dungeon. But you will make sure you feed him when I am gone. You will make sure that he gets to wash, that he will be provided company so that the silence does not make him go insane. And when the time comes, I will do what I always do and save him, because the one thing that you owe me is the final say."

He raises his hand, the one intertwined with Harry's, as he speaks his final words.

"And that will never, _never_ be death for as long as I am alive."

Louis doesn't wait to hear their answer. He turns his back on them and as he takes his alpha with his husband out of the throne room, the King and Queen don't follow out of fear of what their son has become. What they never thought he could.

A King.

•

Henric parts from his husband, attending Caden and Caroline. Louis leads Harry through the halls, not one word uttered. They walk side by side, not one step before or behind each other, and there are a mere few centimetres between their swaying hands.

The blue-eyed omega resists the urge to slide his smaller hand into Harry's larger one. No matter their bond, he is still married to Henric after all and respects him enough to not perform such a thing in the hallways in front of all the workers. No one else knows Harry is Louis' mate, they just know the Prince when unmarried sinned with a rogue alpha from the woods then married into the French name. Sounds like nothing but damage control.

Approaching a door, the omega gradually comes to a stop, looking down at his feet. The Queen would scold his bad posture if she was here, and if their relationship wasn't so marred by the event that just unfolded in the throne room.

Purposely, the Prince has chosen a room on the other side of the castle. Not to deliberately distance Harry and his pups, but the wounds are still fresh, and Louis would feel more comfortable sleeping in the same bed as his husband without his mate being nearby.

The curly headed wolf hasn't so much as breathed loudly since the throne room. It's as if he's a ghost, silent but present, and it's sort of funny, Louis thinks, because two times now Harry was meant to be.

The Prince proceeds to open the door, revealing a simple bedroom, but equipped with a bed made of some of the best material nevertheless.

"This is where you will reside," the omega draws back the curtains to let the early evening light in. "Dinner will be delivered to you shortly after it is served. I will not be eating at the dining table given the circumstances of today, so perhaps you would like to eat with me in my room, maybe spill a little bit of red wine on the carpet so Mother will get infuriated?"

"That sounds lovely," Harry gets out breathlessly, eyes meeting Louis'. He knows his omega can't read him properly, he doesn't know how he's truly feeling himself. Out of this world, somewhere in the universe. "But no thanks. As much as I'd love to, I respect your husband. I see he's treated you well, and he's helped me out. Your room is also his, I don't want to leave my scent there."

"Fair enough," Louis opens the window, letting fresh air in. "How about we eat separately and then go to the garden?"

"I'd like to see my pups," Harry speaks quietly, hoping that part of his sanction isn't not getting to see his children.

The Prince presses his lips together, heart thudding in his chest. He lets out a shaky breath. "I just saved you, again. I ask for this conversation to not continue in return. You will see them given time."

"Please," the alpha begs, voice near to nothing, and again, "Please."

"I have matters to attend to," the blue-eyed omega, torn between the pain his mate has caused and making Harry happy, begins to leave the room in order to escape the alpha's pleading eyes.

"Let that guard down. I don't like it," Harry's demanding voice is heard. Louis halts, fighting his inner omega telling him to give in, fall lax in Harry's arms and give him what he wants.

"Do not tell me what to do."

"That's no way to talk to your alpha."

"I will talk to you any way I like."

"I know," Harry brushes past the omega, shutting the door. He takes soft steps forward until he's inches from his mate, slowly bringing his hands up to gently cup the Prince's face. "And that's what makes me love you even more."

"I am going to be rather honest with you right now." The omega turns his face, quietly removing Harry's hands from his cheeks. "Your touch feels like thorns as much as it does cotton. It persuades me to give in to you as much as it tells me to run for the hills."

"What are you trying to say, Caleo?" Harry gets out quietly, hands falling to his sides defeatedly.

"I am trying to say that I am destined to be loved and to be hurt by you," Louis smiles sadly. "That is my fate... playing with fire, but I warn you now, I am not an entertainer. You can love me and hurt me as much as you want, but no one will be smiling about it. Not me, not Henric, not Caroline and Caden."

The alpha's head drops, eyes unable to meet the Prince's again. He clears his throat, inhaling deeply to clear his lungs, but nothing rids the heaviness of the remorse and sorrow in his chest.

"Think about how badly the things that you do will hurt me before you do them because the worst thing you could do to a child is hurt their mother," the blue-eyed Prince finishes softly. "Now, forgive me for wanting a moment to treat the wound that you created taking my daughter from me, but I would like to ponder on my own. Just until dinner, that is how long I will be able to hold out before my heart calls your name."

"I'm sorry."

The omega halts in his step, a humoured smile on his face. "Your apology will be proven through what you do in this new chapter of our lives."

"You know I can't be good for that long."

"Who says it will be that long? You may get burnt at the stake for accidentally stepping on the Queen's dress," the Prince smirks playfully, stepping outside the room. "You will be good because the guards, Henric and I will not be able to stop the _entire_ country carrying torches, bows and arrows and swords ready to kill you."

"Well, I better be good for that long."

"You bet so."

•

"I heard how you spoke to Mother and Father," Lottie whispers loudly, a grin on her face as she watches her brother approach the dining table. The King and Queen follow soon after with stoic faces, but it's clear that their day hasn't been dandy because the rage in their eyes is evident.

"Eavesdropping is impolite," the Prince comments, immediately filling his plate before the table has even been blessed so he can leave quickly. Hell will rain fire if he even thought about actually staying in this room any longer.

"I just had to know what would happen to your mate," she says, purely intrigued. "Personally, Inever once agreed with any of his sentences. Every royal deserves that forbidden fairytale love."

"I would not call it a fairytale," the omega laughs lightly. "I will talk to you later. Get one of the maids to send a plate up to him. He's in a spare room on the east side of the castle, floor three," Louis begins to leave with his plate in his hand, but the King blocks his way.

"You will sit at this dining table with your sisters and brother and you will not say a word. I would have you in the dungeon if you were not married to the Duke," the King spits, gritting his teeth. "Sit yourself down and have some respect."

The Prince has matured so much, grown up so much in the past year that he doesn't even curl inwards at the order. In fact, he looks the King in the eye and then turns his back on him. The only people that have any effect on him is Henric, his pups and Harry himself. To the King and Queen, for all he cares, he should just put cotton in his ears because he doesn't hear them anyway.

Of course, it stings to know that the people who raised him he doesn't want to be around right now let alone look at, but it was a long time coming. He was never truly accepted by the King, and the Queen just about loved his ways enough to not say anything until she did, but now that he's a parent himself, his last worry are his own parents.

So taking his plate of food, yet resisting the temptation to flick a middle finger towards them, he walks away with the satisfaction of having the King and Queen's jaws on the ground. He just hopes Lottie doesn't get sanctioned for laughing out loud at the whole thing.

•

"They are extremely fussy," Louis exhales loudly, cupping his face in his hands in frustration. He feels Henric's gentle hands massage his shoulders.

"They are restless, my love," the Duke informs him. "They have spent the majority of their lives stuck in this room. They are pups. It does not matter if they cannot walk, they can smell and they crave to smell something other than fresh laundry. Why not take them to the garden?" he suggests.

Louis slouches his shoulders defeatedly. "Can they not enjoy the smell of fresh laundry for a little while longer?"

"You have done so well so far, do not go falling into post-partum depression now," the Duke lightly kisses the top of his head. "You have done so well, omega. Continue to do so. Take them to the garden whilst it is still light, take a blanket and take in the sun with them. I can accompany you if you would like?"

"That sounds calming," the Prince leans his head back on Henric's chest, letting the alpha wrap his arms around him in a hug. "However, I planned to go to the garden with Harry."

"That is okay," Henric gives him a genuine smile. "Take Caroline and Caden with you. It is about time they get to be with their father, this time in peace, not war."

"It is too soon," the blue-eyed omega opposes. "Not now. He has not earned that right yet."

"I suppose it is too soon... for you to give in, omega," Henric combs back the Prince's hair softly, "But for your pups, they have been waiting since the moment they were born to truly be with their father. I know I take on that role and I help you and them, but at the end of the day, they are his. They are constantly sniffing the air searching for a scent that smells like home to them, and that is not me. No one odd minute or five that he has spent with them suffices for their everyday. They need him. It is only fair, sweet omega."

Louis lets Henric move away from him. Moments after, Caroline is being held against his chest and there is a blanket being wrapped around his front and tied behind his back, holding her against him. The Duke loops his hand around the Prince's arm, helping him up.

"Could you...?" Louis asks softly, words unsaid but the Duke knows him well. "Not that I am incapable of it, I just need..."

"I understand," Henric rubs his back soothingly. "You just need a moment to compose yourself, as every person does. You wait downstairs and I will help wrap Caden to him. It is about time he and I have a proper introduction anyway because we are both going to be around for a while if not the rest of your life."

"Thank you," the Prince smiles gratefully, gently bouncing Caroline, the pup becoming fussier. "Do not scare him."

"I do not think he fears anything if he does not fear the risk of death," Henric laughs, crossing the room to fetch a much larger blanket. "I just want to welcome him to the castle. This is so that you can sit down on the grass," he hands the blanket.

"He would not like that," Louis laughs along, "But thank you," he takes the blanket then reaches one arm out, giving his husband a hug. Henric returns it before moving to pick up a restless Caden and a similar blanket to the one around Caroline.

Leaving a kiss on Louis' forehead, the Duke makes his way through the castle, humming to Caden on the way to Harry's room. Before he can knock, the door swings open, Harry sensing his pup from down the hallway.

"Caden," the green-eyed alpha shakes in surprise. He didn't think he'd be seeing his pups any time soon. One is better than none and enough to make tears well up in his eyes as Henric carefully passes Caden to him. "Oh, my pup, you're so beautiful..." the alpha wipes away his tears, looking up at the Duke. "Does... does Louis know?"

Henric nods his head. "The Prince is waiting downstairs for you with Caroline. He is ready to go to the garden."

"Will you be coming?" the curly headed wolf questions, intending no offence. The Duke gives a light laugh.

"No, it will only be you, Louis and your pups," he responds before gesturing to the blanket in his hand. "I am to help wrap Caden to you."

Harry simply nods, letting the Duke wrap and tie the blanket around the two as the green-eyed wolf kisses every part of Caden's face. It is incredible how Caden instantly calms down smelling his father, a piece of him that was missing finally returned.

"Why have you been so nice?"

Henric finishes up tying the knot, coming to face the alpha. "I would rather have the father of Louis' children alive than buried in the ground. As his husband, it is my duty to make sure that his future contains nothing but happiness, and if that means helping him save you every time you mess up, then so be it."

It's not intentional to overwhelm Harry with jealousy stating the obvious, but the wolf is so sensitive that he can't help but growl lowly. The Duke laughs, amused.

"I am not your competition. Do not be jealous. Lawfully he is mine but naturally, he is yours. Now, do not keep your mate waiting any longer," Henric steps out of the room, holding the door, "And do not waste what little time you have left of today before your lifelong sentence of hard labour starts."

Wordlessly, the green-eyed alpha steps out, eyes on Henric's. Deep down, underneath all the jealousy he feels, he is glad Louis married someone like the Duke instead of a rotten wolf with only the means to breed his mate up. No matter Louis' and the Duke's marriage and the jealousy felt, Harry looks at Henric and feels happy, believes it could work out, some way, somehow.

The Duke leads him through the castle, down the staircase and to his awaiting mate. Louis looks up at his two alphas approaching the bottom of the stairs. It hits him at that moment that he's done what no other royal wolf in all history has done. Defied the King and Queen in such a way he should be beheaded, married into another royal line straight after having kids with a wolf from the woods, and remains married to the Duke and said wolf without a world war going on in the background because of it.

He's done more than what the King and Queen thought he was capable of. He's made history.

Henric, bowing his head to Louis, soon disappears, leaving silence in the hallway between the Prince and the alpha. Harry steps towards Louis, eyes conveying how grateful he is that the omega has let him see his pups.

"Thank you."

The Prince sends him a smile and does what he did back in the throne room since there is no one around apart from the guards who wouldn't dare question it like some of the nosy maids would do. He creeps his fingers up into Harry's hand and holds it, clutching the blanket in his other hand that rests on Caroline's back. "It was only right you saw them now, and that I stopped being selfish towards what was right for them."

"You never cease to surprise me, omega," the alpha states, leaning closer to see Caroline, her blue eyes stunning. She's so precious. "That's why I love you so much."

"Do not say such a thing inside the castle. Mother and Father will have it out for you," the blue-eyed Prince jokes, beginning to walk him and their pups outside, just as the Queen happens to be heading in. She takes one glance at the free alpha and grits her teeth, a growl in the back of her throat.

"One scratch on either of my grandchildren and the guards will be preparing the execution chamber for you."

"Get over it," Louis rolls his eyes, brushing straight past her, tugging Harry along. He feels the alpha's eyebrows raise in surprise.

With no words exchanged, they make it to the garden, to Louis' special little place by the pond where the green-eyed alpha takes the blanket and lays it out for them, then reaches to untie the knot behind Louis' back as the Prince also does back to him. Louis notices it himself, how calm Caroline and Caden finally are, how right Henric was, how messed up his feelings are right now.

Louis' still hurt, but oh how he's in love with the wolf before him...

"Hi," Harry speaks to Caroline and Caden, the pups laid before them on the blanket. "I first want to apologise for not being there for you two from the beginning."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Why not wait until they are five and can understand?"

The alpha looks at him sadly. "In my position, five years with them isn't guaranteed let alone five days. You know that better than anyone else."

The Prince looks off into the distance, watching the birds flutter in the trees, guilt beginning to form inside of him. Harry's done so much to him, he shouldn't be feeling guilty over one simple thing, but at the end of the day, Louis' always been kinder and has always felt things when he shouldn't have.

"I promise you... Henric and I will see it to that you are around for their eighteenth birthday."

"Don't make empty promises, omega," Harry looks at him, the light breeze brushing his curls back. He's so beautiful, Louis thinks.

"It is not an empty promise. If you die, I die, and in the name of England and France and in the power of all the churches, my death will be nothing but due to a natural cause, not war. You will live on, alongside me."

"Sometimes I wonder if I've done enough to please my parents and sister and if they died for nothing."

"I have to tell you something I have not said yet," Louis sits up straight, bringing his eyes to the alpha's. "They have died for something because in time the royal name will belong to you. Once Henric and I figure out a way around the papers whilst maintaining our public image of husbands, you _will_ be a royal yourself. With that comes great power, and I trust that you will use that to raise our pups safely and rule alongside Henric and I. We may be parted for a while, moving to France is in the near future and without an agreement with the King and Queen of France, you will not be able to come, but when we get around those papers, you will be at the table, Harry. You will be making the decisions I do. You will be my prince, okay? So they did not die for nothing."

"Life isn't about power or kingdoms, my omega," the alpha responds sadly. "So they died for nothing."

"I agree... that life is not about power or kingdoms, despite my upbringing, but it is about happiness, and I can assure you, happiness will follow you. No dead wolf escapes death twice for no reason."

A sheer layer of tears form in the alpha's eyes, green glossy and glistening in the sunshine. Slowly, carefully, and inch by inch, the wolf's hand reaches for the Prince's cheek. And slowly, carefully, and inch by inch, his lips follow and stop before the omega's mouth.

"May I?"

Louis' warm breath hits Harry's lips, his scent intoxicating the alpha. Harry doesn't need the drinks at the tavern to feel this way, he needs Louis.

"You may."

Like a moth drawn to a flame, lips are drawn in and meet teeth and tongue. Fingers entangle in strands, thumbs brush skin, and love is guilty of setting a fire in their hearts. Streaks of sunshine break through the leaves of the trees hit the side of their faces, creating a youthful glow and goosebumps form as the real world vanishes leaving nothing but a fantasy coming true.

To pull away is a hard task. Three, four, five times they try, but to no avail until their lungs are begging for air and they realise that even if they part, they're still going to be right next to each other.

"Do it," the omega speaks breathlessly. "I know what you want to do, you have my permission to do it."

Clasping the Prince's lips in another kiss, the alpha then trails his lips down the omega's smooth neck, baring his canines.

"Do it! God dammit! _Do it_!"

The green-eyed wolf can't help but laugh breathlessly against the Prince's neck. "I know. I'm sorry for taking my time. You've been waiting too long."

"So do not make me wait any longer," Louis grips his face, searching his alpha's eyes for any bit of reluctance but he sees nothing but humour and hunger.

"No longer, _Caleo_."

And with a final breath, the alpha finally marks him, something that should have been done a long, long time ago. It's over just as quick as it happens, teeth breaking skin and then Harry licking the mark and helping it heal. The Prince has never felt the way he does now.

Complete, whole, like he _finally_ belongs.

"My turn, alpha. You know, I should have done it a long time ago when you weren't looking. Maybe you would have-"

"Shut up and bite me, you fool."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A hiatus was not intentional, life just got so busy for Larriegal and I but I've finished college until September and I'm sure the dick load of work Larriegal gets from uni will ease up soon.
> 
> SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> So there are 2 chapters left of this.... 2 CHAPTERS! But it doesn't end there. A long while ago I said to Larrigal "Bro we should have a book 2" and she wasn't too fond of the idea because book 2's are...well, book 2's. Then a few days ago we had a late night skype call and all these ideas starting coming out and guess what? We'll be writing a book 2 and YO I'M HELLA EXCITED this book was only just the beginning there's SO much stuff that's coming, so much drama, rising and falling of royals, war, love and conflict, Caroline and Caden but a little bit older.
> 
> Yikes, it's going to be great. I hope you look forward to it too :)
> 
> Apologies again for like the... 1 2 3 4 .... 68738 weeks we've been gone for xx
> 
> ~NoShitSherlock
> 
> P.S. Book 2 will be written on my new AO3 account called Louvable, and obviously with Larriegal, but don't worry about remembering that I'll remind you at the end of this book.
> 
> Edit: DAMN ty for 900+ kudos and all the support!! <3


	18. x

Hey guys! This is not an update just a short quick note!

We just wanted to let you know this is in the process of finally being on Wattpad. Six chapters have been sorted and are up over on my Wattpad account @LouvableLou and the remaining chapters should be up by tomorrow or the day after latest. This is just because we're adding banners for aesthetic and grammarly-ing our way through the chapters and it does take a bit of time.

If we get around to writing it, Book 2 will be on LarrieGal's Wattpad account which is @Sarah16794

I hope you're all doing super swell! The next chapter is in the works! <3

xox


	19. Chapter 18

**_Three Months Later_ **

It's late January. Snow has covered all the land, the white veil of winter coating each path, twig, and tree. The view is breathtaking, even though it is too cold for Louis to go outside with his pups any longer. It has been this way for a while now, and every time he looks out the window of his room, white is the only colour he is familiar with.

He loves the winter, the idea of staying warm and cosy inside, playing with his babies that have just started nibbling on everything they can. It won't be long now until their little teeth come out and with them their canines.

Caroline's small growls when Louis takes away his fingers melt his heart and make him coo every time she does that. She takes it from her father when things don't go the way she wants, the slight furrow of her brows reminding Louis of Harry each time she does it. She is her daddy's baby, spoiled rotten to get whatever her little heart desires. Even though she might be just 5 months old, she demands to get what she wants. Like father, like daughter.

Caden is calmer. Most of the time he naps, crying loudly every time he senses Louis is not near him, and can't smell his scent. The omega always scents his toys, but the little baby cannot be fooled that way. He knows when Louis is somewhere near him, and always lifts his little arms making grabby hands at his mother.

Henric says that sometimes Louis should let him cry for a little, to get Caden used to his absence as the omega will not always be able to be in his vicinity. Of course, Louis tries to do so, but each time he hears the small whimpers of his baby, his heart can't take it any longer and so he gives in and takes Caden in his arms.

Louis sits in his room, both of his babies on his bed blabbering nonsense and playing with their small toys or with Louis' fingers. All that Louis needs is in front of him, and each night before the omega goes to bed he prays to God that nothing will change that. He can even bear Harry's absence at times - even though now that they have each other's mark on their neck it can be deadly - when the King gives orders to his mate around the castle so the alpha is not able to spend that much time with his lovely family.

What Louis _can't_ bear is for his children to be taken away from him. That's what he excuses his rushed decision to take Harry's life with, that many months ago when the alpha took their daughter. It seems so long ago as if it all happened in another realm which Louis is no longer a part of.

The past few months have not been perfect, life never is, but they have not had any more problems of the sorts, and that puts Louis' heart at peace. The omega remembers vividly how different his life was a year ago. He had just learned he was pregnant. He had been alone and afraid and without any support from his family and his alpha.

Henric had been a blessing. He still is.

Louis hisses when Caroline gives a harsh bite to his finger. She has been nibbling on it for the past five minutes. One of the midwives that helped Louis give birth, suggested that he covered his finger in honey as it has a sweet and likeable taste for the babies to nibble on and it also would help for them to have healthy teeth and gums.

The small pup pouts when Louis withdraws his finger immediately, remaining unaware of the slight pain she's caused him. Louis gives her a sweet smile, taking her in his arms and petting the little curls that adorn her head in comfort.

He hears a few soft knocks on his door. Without raising his gaze from his daughter he lets the visitor come in.

"Hi, my dear," Henric says as soon as he closes the door, carefully so the pups will not get startled by the noise.

Louis gives him a small smile, raising Caden's small hand and waving at the alpha. Henric coos at the view, taking the pup's hand and giving it a soft kiss.

"I talked to your father, omega," Henric says softly, still looking at the babies. He sits beside Louis, taking Caroline in his arms.

Louis lifts his head and looks at him confusedly. The only noises in the room are the pups' incoherent speech and the cracking of the wood from the fireplace. He fixes his posture, "What for, Henric?"

"You know how we decided to leave England as soon as the weather gets warmer so it's safer for the pups?" Henric continues, a soft smile on his face reassuring Louis that the topic is nothing the omega should worry about.

Louis nods, "Yes."

"Well, I suggested to King Mark that we take Harry with us," Henric elaborates further. His words feel like a quick slap, stinging and leaving an imprint.

Louis snaps his head up looking at the alpha in front of him. He doesn't know what to say. He feels all sorts of emotions; happy, angry, betrayed, confused. All those mixed together form a big ball of tension, making the omega's insides churn and Louis doesn't know where to start.

"You did what?" Louis exclaims, losing his posture and he feels embarrassed to address Henric that way he just has. He immediately lowers his voice when he feels Caden squirm in his arms. Every time he thinks Henric can't surprise him any longer, the alpha beats him to it.

"I do not remember us yet agreeing on this, Henric," Louis speaks softly, although remembers vividly his words to Harry about France when the alpha bit him. The omega gets up from his bed, walking back and forth with Caden in his arms trying to get him to sleep.

He tries to calm down, perfectly knowing that if his babies sense any type of discomfort coming from their mother, they will never sleep at this time.

"I know we have not, darling, but give it a thought. You two have been mated for months now. That is it. You need each other. Do you not think that you have suffered enough? I know you act as if everything is fine right now, but it is not. Dare I say, it is far from fine. I may not have ever been bonded, but I am an alpha. I know if I were to have a mate, it would destroy me being away from them. I know you and Harry keep your distance, me being one of the reasons, but I care for you and I want you to be happy."

"I am happy," Louis swallows the lump in his throat. It's true, him and Harry are mates but except for a few kisses, those quick too, they have not been in each other's company for more than an hour. Harry being occupied with his daily chores and also trying to make time for his babies has not given them the time of day to enjoy each other's company. "Mostly."

"I will take a trip to France tomorrow." Henric lays Caroline on the bed, placing a few pillows around her to make sure she is safe. He continues, "Harry is a powerful alpha, and I know it is humiliating for him to be reduced to cleaning rooms and changing bed sheets. He never complains, and we both know why. He is doing all this for you three. He deserves to come. At least he will be offered more than the role of a maid; offered a proper role for a proper alpha."

He gets up and kisses Louis' forehead, sensing the omega's distress. Henric knows Louis knows it too, the omega just prefers to lie to himself sometimes and say that he is doing great since it is much better than it was a year ago. The situation is better, but he is not truly happy.

"What kind of role?" Louis looks up at the alpha with hopeful and glassy eyes.

"If all goes well meeting the King and Queen of France, and he is offered a place in the castle, I assure you, he will most likely have the opportunity to train and be a Royal Guard, and he will feel as an alpha should do. Strong, powerful, and actually capable of maintaining his family. Do you not think Harry has suffered enough? People can take so much for only so long."

Louis whines. He lowers his head, tears falling down his cheeks when he thinks of the wounded pride of his alpha. Harry is willing to stomp on it, just so he can see his mate and his pups every day. Harry has gone against every principle he initially had when he met Louis. Harry sacrificed himself for his family.

The Prince nods, "You think I do not know? I know, Henric, and I am so glad you are here to guide and help me. I am so very thankful you spoke to my father. He trusts you, and I forever be in your debt for all you have done for us. I would not have been able to get through to my father with such a proposal, albeit I would not have listened to his words anyway, but Harry is his property too."

The alpha kisses the crying omega's skin. Louis is family to him. He had been a long time dead inside before he had met Louis, his life without a purpose, void of any feeling leaving Henric to only think of the day he would close his eyes forever. Louis and his babies gave a meaning to it, giving an old alpha the opportunity to feel alive again after a whole life of war and loneliness. Louis will never be in his debt.

"Do you think the King and Queen of France will agree?"

Henric pushes Louis' fringe to the side of his forehead and wipes his tearful cheeks. "They are very kindhearted, and after thoroughly explaining our situation to them, hopefully, I will come back with marvellous news."

•

It has been only a day since Henric left, and the castle already looks empty. The alpha is quiet and patient, but his kindness fills the space with the colours of the rainbow after a rainy, and grey day.

Louis lays bathing in the private space of his bathroom. The aroma of the cinnamon candles invades his senses, while his tub is filled with rose petals laying above the warm water he's in. It has been quiet for the past fifteen minutes, Lottie taking the babies to her room and leaving him alone to relax just for a bit. He justifies it as everybody needing their alone time to take care of themselves.

He dives deeper into the tub, only his eyes and nose out of the water. He closes his eyes. It's peaceful in there, no worries troubling his mind, every bit of stress leaving his body and his muscles relaxing and revelling in the hot water. He draws patterns in it, feet moving slowly back and forth as he feels it everywhere on his body.

His quiet moment ends when he hears the door of his room opening. Soft steps are heard and the earthy musky smell of his alpha invades the area. He leaves his tub, getting up carefully without making a mess, and he grabs his white silky robe draped over the side of his tub. He ties the robe up, making sure not more than a sliver of his chest is shown and pushes his fringe out of his eyes.

Harry is confused why the room is empty. He called Louis' name a few times but had no response. The omega himself had sent a servant to Harry's room telling him Louis had asked for him in his room.

The alpha looks for his babies too, but they are nowhere to be found, just the soft, faint scent of them lingers in there. He looks around the room and looks at the neat sheets on the bed, the posh furniture and the view Louis sees every night before he goes to sleep. They live in the same castle, but that view is a bittersweet metaphor of how different their lives are. Harry's room has a small window and the only view he has is of the backyard where the guards train. That window is like an ironic reminder that it's only there so it can provide some light for him.

He hears the door of the bathroom opening. He turns his head to look at the person and the air is knocked out of him.

There Louis is, standing in front of the closed door, only in a sheer white robe with only white undergarments under it. Harry can tell that he has just finished bathing, his body has not dried everywhere, skin glistening from the light in the room. Louis' cheeks are flushed, the peach-coloured skin of his body looking alluring under that robe.

He is barefoot, his hands playing with the collars of the robe, shifting in his feet under Harry's gaze.

The alpha swallows, his mouth gone dry and his throat feeling like sandpaper. The palpitations of his heart get quicker by the second, and _God_ it has been so long since he had the honour to look at Louis with so little layers on.

The omega gives him a sweet smile, walking a few steps towards Harry, the soft paddling of his delicate feet is the only thing heard in the room. With each step Harry takes a deep breath, making himself stay where he is so he won't pounce on the omega and take him right there on the cold hardwood floor.

Louis stops a few inches away from him, looking at the alpha through his eyelashes. He knows what that look does to Harry. The alpha is in shock and can't bring himself to speak.

"Hi," Louis speaks first, lifting his hand and placing it on Harry's chest. The soft curve of his lips and the sweet tone of his voice feels like a fresh summer breeze caressing Harry's face.

"I was waiting for you," Louis continues.

"Did you plan this?" Harry can't help but ask, accompanying his words with an arch of his eyebrow.

The omega giggles and it sounds like a whole orchestra of violins and pianos playing harmoniously only for Harry's ears, "I am a little bit mad at you, I have to confess."

The alpha furrows his brows, He places his hand on top of Louis' on his chest as a sign he's not letting to the omega leave. "Why?"

"I heard you saying a few days ago to one of the maids that today is your birthday."

"I have to say, I didn't know eavesdropping was one of your many qualities, omega," Harry smirks. It earns him a soft slap on his chest, but he doesn't care. Any touch coming from Louis is a gift.

"And here I was trying to be cute and all so we could spend the night together," Louis scoffs.

Harry lifts Louis' smaller hand up and caresses it against his cheek. "You don't have to try to look cute for me, Caleo. One look my way and you'll have me on my knees at your feet. That's how much you mean to me."

Louis smiles, inching even closer, his face resting on Harry's chest. The omega inhales his mate's scent, placing a small kiss on the skin there.

"You smell of roses," Harry comments.

"You like it?"

The alpha shakes his head, "No. It somehow covers your own smell. That should be considered a felony."

"You know," Louis squints his eyes at him playfully, "You do not have to sweet talk to me any longer. I am yours, and you will remind me of it again tonight."

"Even when I want to be romantic, you don't like it. I'm trying here, omega."

He doesn't let Louis reply, as he closes their small distance with a kiss. Louis' lips feel like they always do, soft and inviting. He bites his bottom lip, earning a small whimper from his mate.

Louis breaks the kiss, taking Harry by the hand, and walks towards the bed. It's been so long. At first, Louis had to heal from giving birth, and from there the omega hadn't felt ready to give himself to the alpha again. The omega's trust in him had been crushed, and Harry knew better than to disrespect his wishes.

Now, being in each other's arms again feels like a dream. Intimacy is one of the most important parts of being bonded. Harry has fallen asleep every night for the past few months with the thought on his mind, craving to touch Louis the way he did when they made Caroline and Caden, and all those other times. Having his mate in his arms now means that Louis has faith in him once again. He is finally going to have Louis completely.

_Body, heart and soul._

Harry rests his back against the bed. The omega kisses him, his hands on Harry's shoulders. The kisses are little, soft pecks on his skin, travelling from his mouth to his chin to his jawline and neck. Each soft nip and peck leaves Harry that bit more dizzier.

Louis trails every bit of Harry's skin, sticking his tongue out from time to time. His senses are overwhelmed with Harry's scent, and yet it never feels enough. He wants more; he needs to feel his alpha everywhere on his body.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry says breathlessly when Louis gets even lower on his body, loosening his shirt with quick fingers.

When he finishes all of the buttons, he pushes the shirt off Harry's shoulders and feels hotter than before at the sight of Harry's strong built, broad shoulders and mass muscle coming to view.

"Every time," Louis starts kissing him again on his chest, tracing lower and lower, "We have been together, you always made sure to take care of me and make me feel the best I can."

Harry gives him a quizzical look, but when Louis starts unbuttoning his trousers he gets a sense of what his mate means.

"Today, I want to take care of my alpha. I have to warn you, I am afraid, this is my first time doing this," Louis admits, pulling Harry's trousers past his thighs.

He looks up at Harry, and a hot coiling feeling takes home in the pit of his stomach. Harry looks even bigger this way, taming Louis' self-need for a strong alpha to take care of him.

"I know," Harry says after a second, wetting his lips with his tongue. He sits on the bed after letting Louis take off his underwear and lowers his head to give a quick kiss to his omega again. He lays on the bed, elbows digging into the mattress.

Harry's hardened length before him leaves Louis' close to drooling. The tip of the alpha's member is wet, a soft red flush all over it.

"Happy birthday, alpha," Louis licks his lips absentmindedly, and without moving his eyes from Harry he leans closer and gives the tip a small lick.

Harry's chest moves up and down quickly in anticipation of getting more from Louis' mouth. The soft sweet licks the omega keeps giving to him feel good. He loses it completely when Louis gives him a broad lick from the base to the top with his lush, pink tongue.

Louis brings his hand and grabs Harry at his base. The alpha's scent is even stronger, and Louis keeps falling deeper and deeper, his inner-wolf satisfied.

The Prince puts his mouth around the grith of the wolf's length, taking it in just an inch. It feels heavy on his tongue. He starts to suckle on the head, swirling his tongue repeatedly. He knows what he must look like to Harry in such a position: sight for sore eyes.

"So good, Caleo," Harry groans, letting out a breath of air. Louis continues looking at him, piercing blue eyes keeping Harry in trance. "Your mouth is a sin."

Louis hums around his length, taking him much deeper until he feels Harry at the back of his throat. It causes him to gag a bit, and learning from the simple mistake, the omega keeps going without crossing his boundaries again.

One of his hands lays on Harry's thigh, caressing the alpha's skin. It makes Louis feel grounded, to not lose himself just from having Harry in his mouth. The omega feels slick ooze from his hole, causing him to clench his thighs against one and other. It's more than enough to trigger his heat early, but must it happen, he's learnt well from his mistakes.

His other hand moves up and down Harry's length, and he feels the knot starting to form there. Louis' eyes have gone glassy, jaw aching just a bit from the thick and throbbing length in his mouth, but he doesn't want to stop.

Harry, on the other hand, is losing it slowly. Only in his wildest dreams had he ever had Louis like this, on his knees and trying to have his alpha satisfied. Harry never minded taking care of him, Louis' body being one of the rare wonders of the world, like a fountain with cold water on a hot day in July which Harry would love to drown in.

The smaller boy on his knees is giving it his best to satisfy his alpha, wanting to be good for him. Harry still feels like he doesn't deserve it after all of what he's put him through; after every heartbreak Harry made him experience. It's not in Harry's nature to cry, and he still refuses to consider his eyes welling up with tears as crying but his heart feels like it will burst any second now. It's just that Louis is such a blessing, Harry's mind cannot grasp the reality of it at times.

He gets up abruptly, his member leaving Louis' mouth with a pop, the omega confused at first. Harry puts his arms under the Prince's arms and lifts him up, clashing their mouths together, a possessive growl escaping his lips when he tastes himself whilst sucking the omega's tongue.

He picks Louis up, placing him on the bed. He gets behind his mate, their bodies fitting perfectly against one and other. Harry brings his hands in front of Louis, untying his robe and helping him get it off. The omega is left only in his undergarments, goosebumps rising on his skin even though it's warm in the room.

Harry stuffs his face in his omega's neck, while Louis lays his head on the pillow, baring his neck and letting his alpha sniff him. The green-eyed man runs his hand all over Louis' curves, relishing the feeling of the soft unmarred skin. He puts a hand on Louis' belly, shifting the omega's body closer to his. He helps his mate get out of his underwear, lifting his feet one after the other. It is a bit of a strained position given the way they are laid, but nothing will get Harry to move even an inch away from Louis.

He places his left hand behind Louis' knee and slowly lifts it placing it against the omega's torso. He can smell Louis better now that his hole is exposed to the room, and he slowly brings down two digits to circle the entrance, slightly pressing in a few times without actually getting in. He lifts his fingers to his mouth, moaning to the taste flooding his mouth. Harry licks his fingers clean, all the while hearing Louis' whine at the loss of the pressure on his hole.

Harry can't have his mate left hanging for too long, so he quickly pushes his index finger inside the omega. The glide is easy due to the slick flowing, and he continues pressing in until his entire finger is engulfed, moving it around a few times before he slides in another, feeling the tight walls surrounding them. Harry scissors his fingers, opening his omega up properly to make sure he will not hurt him. Not anymore.

Louis keeps whining and whimpering. He turns his head to the side, sliding his lips across Harry's jaw, praising him for how good he is taking care of Louis. Harry's third finger comes soon enough, filling him up and pressing into his prostate. Louis knows he is making noise, but he doesn't care. He is sure Harry loves looking at him like this; a pliant mess ready to be taken.

''Please, Harry, please. I am ready, my love.'' He keeps repeating the words like a mantra because he can't wait any longer. He needs to be filled and knotted now.

''Shh, sweet one, I got you.'' Harry presses his lips to his temple, withdrawing his fingers, Louis whining at the loss. He knows his omega's hole is clenching the air from how empty he must be feeling.

The alpha won't let him feel empty any longer. He spreads Louis' slick with his fingers on his length and lines himself with Louis' hole. He grabs the omega's leg behind his knee.

His head catches Louis' rim and he hears the breath of the little omega in front of him hitch in his throat. Louis' eyes close, his mouth open, jaw lax. Harry moves his hips slowly, entering Louis inch by inch with careful pushes. The heat of Louis' entrance surround him, wet heat welcoming him in and he can't wait to be fully placed inside. As soon as he can't go in any further, he waits, sliding his hand around Louis' waist to pet his omega on his belly. His other hand never leaves Louis' thigh.

Louis nods his head twice as if he's too out of it to even utter what he wants to say, but Harry understands what he wants. He always does.

The alpha continues moving in and out, one of his feet planted on the mattress to help him move easier and quicker. His cock brushes against Louis' walls and he groans at how tight the omega feels. It's been too long for Harry as well, and he has missed this very much.

He can feel the inner muscle of Louis' thighs trembling, the omega oozing out pre-come, hard and flushed and bobbing against his belly with each thrust Harry gives.

"You feel amazing, Caleo," Harry murmurs in his ear, sweetly biting his earlobe.

Louis doesn't know what to do with himself. He places his hand on top of Harry's on his stomach, gripping it as soon as Harry starts moving faster. He can feel the alpha's knot getting bigger and he can't wait any longer for the moment he will be tied to his mate after so many months.

Harry moves with fervour, nibbling on Louis' neck and pressing his teeth at the mark he imprinted a few months back. Louis is finally his, and he will make sure he'll remind the omega and himself that every single day for the rest of his life. A pang of hurt hits him when he recalls Louis' word that he will be leaving for France, and he thinks it's so unfair that for years on end the only way they'll keep communicating with each other will be through the marks on their neck or letters with words that could only say so much.

Louis will move on, will raise their pups in a new country where he can start a new life. And Harry... Harry will have to stay where he is. A slave to the royal family, waiting for years to see his pups and his omega again. A growl of hurt ripples through his chest and he brings Louis closer to his body as if somebody will come and take him from him right now.

He moves the position he's in and he knows he's pressing into Louis' prostate because the omega's whines get louder, and his cock twitches on his belly wetting the skin there with pre-come. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, exposing his throat to the wolf pounding into him. His eyes squeeze shut, mouth hanging open releasing throaty moans.

The alpha cups Louis' cock, not moving his hand but rather just keeping it there, as if silently saying to him that it's Harry's. Everything Louis has belongs to Harry. Especially his heart.

It was a fair bargain, honestly. Harry gave him his heart for Louis to give him his own. It's the best thing Harry has ever done.

"Come on, my love," Harry muffles against his mouth, "I want you to come."

His rolls his hips faster, groaning into his omega's neck, and a few moments later he feels Louis' cock throb and release over his own stomach and Harry's hand.

The Prince's body shakes as an electric feeling permeates his bones, eyes closed and seeing stars. His breathing gets heavier, and he feels Harry's teeth breaking the skin on his mark as the alpha's knot expands inside of him. He feels as the alpha's cock spills spurts of come inside of him, filling him up.

They keep breathing heavily for a few more moments, waiting for their lungs and hearts to calm down. Harry grabs Louis' robe and starts to wipe his omega clean, letting go of his thigh gently without creating any discomfort now that they're tied together.

"That is fine silk, you oaf," Louis playfully pushes his hand away and leans away when the alpha goes to kiss him.

The soft growl that escapes Harry's lips makes the omega give in and let the alpha kiss him. Harry nuzzles his nose into the Prince's neck, licking the skin and grooming him, scenting him so overwhelmingly that any alpha in his castle will know that Louis is Harry's no matter their stations.

They cuddle close with each other in silence, sharing kisses from time to time, their scent all over the room mixed together.

"Harry," Louis says after a couple of minutes, waiting for the alpha's knot to go down, "You know how Henric has gone to France?"

Harry bares his teeth, giving a little bite to Louis' shoulder. "Don't talk about other alphas while I'm still in you. I know Henric has done a lot for us, but I can't bear it any longer. You are mine, and in moments like these I want you only for me."

Louis turns his head and nuzzles his nose on his alpha's jaw before giving him a small kiss. "I know, alpha. But I have something to tell you, even though nothing is certain yet. I want to talk to you now before I fall asleep, and because I know tomorrow you will be busy again so we might not be able to talk."

The green-eyed lad pouts but nonetheless nods. "Do speak, Caleo."

"Henric and I had a talk before he left. Apparently, there may be a chance that you will be able to come with us to France. The Duke went there to speak with the King and Queen, to explain our situation and hopefully, get their permission that you can live there with us, and instead of doing what you do here, you will be able to change your life for the better."

Harry remains looking at him. Louis grabs his hand on his tummy to give it a kiss. "You most likely will train to become a Royal Guard, and you will have the opportunity to be with our pups every day."

Harry's eyes well up with tears, the pastel green with specks of gold soft as he looks at Louis as if the omega has stolen the moon, but all for a good cause. "I will have the opportunity to be with you too. When did I get so lucky, Caleo?"

Louis gives him a gentle smile, "When you decided to help a scared omega who wandered into your tavern one unexpected day."

•

When Henric comes back after three days, he brings great news with him. The first thing Louis wants to do when he hears about it is run to where Harry is, but he knows he has to collect himself and remain calm.

After finally negotiating Harry's release from the King and Queen's hold, they decide on throwing a parting celebration in the next couple of weeks before they leave England, the King and Queen forced to accept it even though they don't want to be a part of their celebration. The only thing they are happy about is that Louis will leave and with him all the problems they have had for the past year. Louis is their son, so of course they love him, but Mark and Johannah have an important title to carry and that is why they made the decisions they did.

The beaming smile Harry gives Louis when he hears he'll be able to move to France with his family is the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen. He lifts his omega into his arms, kissing every part of his face. It's so hard for them to separate and go to their own room after that, but they know they have to be patient until they are free to sleep every night near each other.

Louis' kindness doesn't end there. He informs Harry that he can bring Gemma to the celebration too. The omega has siblings of his own, and he knows how hard it will be for Harry to part with his own sibling. Gemma is the only one Harry has left from his previous family. To not give him the possibility to see and hug her for the last time would be heartless and Louis wouldn't be able to live with it.

Whilst the celebration starts, Harry is accompanied by Liam on his journey to his pack. It has been so many months since he last saw them on that battlefield. He owes them a lot, backing Harry up even though it meant that their ex-leader was guiding them to their death.

The area of his pack is calm, not more than a twig crushing on their path is heard. He looks at the house and he can't say he hasn't missed it. He has spent the biggest part of his life there, his pack is all he ever knew before he met Louis. He knocks on the door, Liam remaining outside to give him the privacy he'll need.

Gemma opens the door, and she gasps when she looks at him, her eyes widening.

"Brother?!"

She tackles him in a hug not a second later, her shoulders shaking. Harry curls his arms around her body; he has missed his sister so much too. There had been a time where he thought he wouldn't be able to see her again. And now, he is here to give her his last goodbye.

"I thought you were dead, you bastard," she sobs in his arms, breathing him in. She forgets how mad she is at him for a single moment, allowing herself to celebrate her brother's life.

"May I come in?" Harry asks a few moments after, letting his sister hug him until she feels reassured enough to release him.

She motions for him to enter, wiping her eyes quickly. That's how Gemma is. From the moment their parents died she hadn't allowed herself to mourn for long, stating that crying was for the weak and she most certainly wasn't weak. Seeing her cry and Harry being the cause is overwhelming for the alpha.

They sit in front of each other, an awkward silence engulfing the living room. The pack must be running errands or at the tavern.

"What is it?" Gemma finally speaks, sensing her brother's discomfort. If she would stop looking at Harry with her hazel eyes as if she is trying to read his mind then it would be easier for him to talk.

"There is a parting celebration at the castle right now, and Louis wanted me to invite you. I'm leaving in a few days," he looks her in the eyes. "I'll be going with Louis and our pups to start a new life in France."

"As for the invite, no, thank you," Gemma says, getting up, looking at Harry disgusted. "You became their property, didn't you?"

"It was my only option if I wanted to live," Harry follows, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, but she refuses.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn and gave up on your stupid need for revenge this wouldn't have happened," she snarls, moving a few feet away. It hurts turning her back to her brother, but after she lost her parents and her little sister, the last thing she wants is losing the only family she has left, but she can't do anything about it but be enraged and wish Harry's outcome could have been different.

"My eyes were blinded by hatred. I wanted to avenge the death of our parents and Beau, but the path I chose to do it was the wrong one. Don't stand there and tell me I was wrong. I know I was wrong, but what I can be proud of is that I was not weak. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to turn my back on Louis when he told me he was pregnant? True, I might have not truly loved him at the time, but I still saw him as mine, so it didn't hurt less when I left him in the middle of the road with no guidance and his belly full of my babies."

The blonde omega huffs, breathing in and out with Harry's words in her mind. Her brother is a very proud creature, and for him to admit to his wrongs speak loudly on how much he's matured.

"I guess at least you're still alive," she finally says. She doesn't mention Louis. In her mind, he still is somewhat guilty for their situation; if not him at least his parents.

Silence is present once again for a few minutes, the Styles' siblings turning their backs to each other. This time Harry chooses to end it first.

"Will you please hug me one last time before I go? You're all I have left here. I don't want to leave with you mad at me," he says, walking towards the door knowing he doesn't have much time left, and he doesn't want to waste it due to their stubbornness.

Gemma hesitates for a second, but she turns around and stops him before he walks out of the door.

"I will miss you, Brother. All of us will."

"As I will miss all of you," Harry caresses her hair and inhales her homely scent. It reminds him of what he lost, but there's a more overpowering scent waiting for him, and he still can't believe he's allowed to have all three of them. Louis, Caden and Caroline.

"May all the luck be with you. And if one day you have the chance to see us again, please don't hesitate."

"I promise I will come to see you," Harry states firmly, reluctantly releasing her from his arms, kissing her cheek, her skin aflame from the tears that fall.

He turns his back to her, not having the strength to watch her cry again. His heart has taken a lot of strikes, and this parting is one of them. He has been away from Gemma before. For months. But now that he knows it may be years before he sees her again, or never, it hurts like nothing else.

After a couple of steps, Gemma's voice stops him.

"Give Caroline and Caden a kiss from me! Tell my niece and nephew I love them with all my heart."

The alpha offers her a wide smile, a glowing look on his face being the last thing Gemma sees, a look she's glad is part of her last memory of him.

"I will."

Then he turns around and makes his way through the woods with Liam, following the path that will get him to his family. It crosses his mind to stop by the tavern and say goodbye to his wolves, but it would pain him too much after Gemma, so he opts not to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe there's only one chapter left. Honestly, I can't stress it enough how thankful we are for your support, it's one of the main reasons we were able to continue and pull this through, besides our love to write.
> 
> My tumblr: larriegal
> 
> As NoShitSherlock said, we're already planning a second book. 
> 
> Love you all, Larriegal ❤


End file.
